Start the Year off with a Yang
by The Jolly Bounty
Summary: "This is the tale of the kind Wizard, the cruel Witch and the brave adventurers that saved the citizens of the Emerald City." Or maybe it isn't?
1. Chapter 1

_Edit* A chapter was missing from the story so I added it back in. I also put an author's note after the last chapter if people are interested in reading that._

 **Chapter 1**

 _Once upon a time there was a wizard._

 _The wizard was a kind man who had amassed power, wealth and land over the course of his long life. However, he did not keep these things to himself. The Wizard used his money to build a city upon his land, one that held no allegiance to any other kingdom._

 _It was a place where those who could find no other home could go and these poor souls loved the Wizard because he was a benevolent ruler. The kingdoms around the Wizard's own were all ruled by his friends so there was no threat from invasion._

 _The people of the Emerald city lived in peace and prosperity._

 _However, the Wizard had one enemy. A spiteful old croon of a witch. She was powerful, yes, but also cruel and blood thirsty._

 _She was once thought to be a beautiful and kind enchantress. But the Wizard had seen through that illusion and defeated her. Leaving her disfigured and hate filled._

 _She decided in return would take his lands by any means necessary. Even if that meant she had to kill every man, woman and child and then salt the earth so nothing could grow._

 _This is the tale of the kind Wizard, the cruel Witch and the brave adventurers that saved the citizens of the Emerald City._

The blond girl stared down at the book. She really had no will to continue reading the collection of fairy tales.

The book in truth belonged to her sister, the blond had started reading it for comfort but in the end that seemed pointless.

With a sigh she reached for the cup of water on the table next to her.

But on instinct she tried to use her right hand… she no longer had a right hand.

Throwing herself back on her bed her eyes turned from lilac to red. She was frustrated with herself for making that mistake, so many months after the fact.

The girl's name was Yang Xiao Long and she was home alone tonight, waiting for her father to return from searching for her little sister.

Ruby Rose had disappeared two days ago, leaving only a note saying the cliché "don't go looking for me." And "I'm sorry." Yang could see it was killing her father, he had already lost so much and now Ruby was gone.

And it was killing Yang too.

At the start of this year she and her sister had been admitted into Beacon Academy (her sister having been bumped up a few grades.) A school that trained young adults to fight the monsters known as the creatures of Grimm. Black monsters covered in bone white armour.

Yang had always wanted an adventure and being a huntress seemed like the perfect way to get it. So she had been raring to go when initiation started at Beacon. During initiation she had been teamed up with another girl by the name of Blake Belladonna, the girl who was supposed to be her partner for the next four years.

But then… The battle for Beacon happened. During the Vital Festival, a festival created to celebrate the coming together of all the people of Remnant. Grimm and the White Fang had attacked Beacon.

People had died, Beacon had been overrun with Grimm… Yang had lost her arm to a bastard called Adam Taurus. She had thought the worst thing was waking up in a hospital bed to find herself without her right arm, that she had lost friends and that Ruby was in a coma. After using some sort of power that stopped the massive dragon like Grimm in place on top of Beacon's tower like… well some sort of grim gargoyle.

That was until Blake ran off. At the time Yang had wondered if it was because the Faunus girl had thought she wasn't worth it any more. Another side hoped it was because Blake didn't want her friend to be in danger. Blake had once been a member of the White Fang; she had been a terrorist fighting (in the worst possible way) for her race, the Faunus, to be equal.

If it at least was the second one… Yang would be pissed but at least she knew Blake cared.

The girl did seem to think she had to carry the world on her back.

Yang let out a frustrated noise.

The other member of their little group had been Weiss Schnee. She was the heiress to the Schnee Dust company and had been sent home after all it was safer there. Weiss was Ruby's partner and she was taken away while the girl slumbered. There was nothing Yang could do.

And now Ruby was gone too.

This annoyed Yang the most. She couldn't stop the other two but Ruby could have at least said to her sister's face that she didn't want to take a cripple with her.

And Yang could tell her back that while Ruby wasn't looking Yang was learning how to fight. She was channelling her anger into something useful while she waited for a new arm and so that when she finally did get a replacement she could track down Blake and Ruby and give them a piece of her mind. Weiss was okay. At least she didn't have a choice about leaving.

Not long after the Xiao Long family found the note and Yang's comment that she wasn't sure if she was going to hug Ruby when she saw her or punch her. Yang's uncle Qrow (a hunter) left too. Yang's father, Taiyang assumed he was following Ruby.

With her father still out there, Yang was alone in the house. She had decided to read fairy tales since TV was out of the question. With the Beacon CCT tower that allowed them to communicate across all four kingdoms down, things like the TV was also not working.

So Yang was left with things like reading. Most of the books in the house were fighting manuals (which happens when everyone in the house either taught fighting or was training), and Ruby's vast collection of myths and fairy tales. These were the stories Yang used to read Ruby after Ruby's mother Summer Rose died. The stories that inspired Ruby down the path of a huntress - to be a hero.

It was all Yang could do while she waited alone in the house.

 _"Don't worry, a prosthetic should be here any day now!"_

Her father promised every day. But they both knew it was bullshit. With the previously mentioned CCT out the hospitals couldn't call specialists about it. Then there were the Grimm attacks that had left the hospitals scrambling to care for everyone.

As much as she spent her time preparing for when she had one, she also had to recognise that she was not at the top of people's priorities list at the moment.

Out there in the world there was a war going on and the worst part of all this was that the people she cared about were fighting in it. She needed to get out there and help.

She looked up to see the moon.

Yang frowned.

For a moment it looked like the moon was whole. But that was impossible. One side of the moon was shattered and it always had been.

She pulled herself up and looked outside. It seemed to flicker between the snow storm that had been raging for the last few hours and clear skies.

The thing was that clear sky belonged to a different place. It was not what outside her childhood home looked like in any season.

The longer Yang looked the more the scene outside changed. The forest seemed to come back to life, green but the trees were different.

The clouds disappeared completely replaced by a clear night sky with more stars then Yang had ever seen.

She pulled on shoes, a jacket and grabbed the left gauntlet from her pair of weapons as quickly as possible and ran out of the house.

The second she was out the front door though she was thrown backwards by an unknown force. She hit the ground with a thud and was out like a light.

/

She heard someone mutter something, she wasn't sure if it was gibberish or another language. Suddenly though it stopped being gibberish.

"Hello?"

Something poked her, it was cool against her thin t-shirt. Yang let out a moan and blinked her eyes.

It took her a second to get used to the light, it was apparently morning. At first she thought her father had found her lying in the doorway, however, the birds chirping and warm weather made her question that theory.

"Hello?" the voice asked again, definitely not her father. It was male though, he sounded not much older than her. His voice sounded proper… like someone had clearly trained him how to say "hello" in just the right way.

Her eyes adjusted she finally got a good look at him.

The boy looked to be around nineteen, he had messy black hair (that clearly wanted to sit in his face) and brown eyes hidden behind round glasses. He smiled and pressed a button on the metal bow staff he had. The staff shrank in size and he held his hand out to her.

"Good, you are awake." She took the hand and stood up shakily. She clung to the arm of his pale green shirt. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I think…" Yang looked around herself. She was in a forest clearing and it was nearing sundown. She pulled away from the boy and he began to straighten out his green shirt and vest. "Where am I?" The boy looked at her in surprise.

"Well… you are on the Ozpin estate. Within the Western Woods specifically."

"Ozpin…?" as in the head master of Beacon who had gone missing? She hadn't known he had some estate thing… Had he just run off here?

"Yes Ozpin. They are well respected practitioners of magic and advisors to the king of Vaqueoh" the boy said proudly.

"Vacuo?" how in the world had she ended up in Vacuo? She had been home in Patch and Patch was an island off of Vale.

She was on the other side of the continent from Vacuo… Or at least she had been! She was starting to feel nauseous.

"No, VA-QUE-OH" he said it slower for her. "Vaqueoh." He repeated. Yang just stared, feeling sicker. "I'm going to assume that you are from another kingdom then?" He raised his eyebrow. "A far off one."

Yang was about to reply when the nausea got the best of her. She held her self against a tree and threw up on the ground.

"Uagh…" She said as she heaved. Looking at the ground she didn't see her dinner but instead she saw some sort of green goo. "Ew…"

Suddenly the boy next to her pulled a small vial out of his bag and crouched down.

"What are you doing?" She panted. The boy began to poke some of the goo into the vial with a stick. "Are you seriously going to keep that?"

"This is not normal, correct?" He asked looking up at her, clearly having ignored her reaction. She shook her head. "If you are not aware. This is a common symptom of a curse." He put the cork on the vial and stood up, dusting himself off. "I may be able to understand what kind of curse via some tests."

"Wait… You aren't joking? You are talking about a real curse?" Unless curse was the name of someone's semblance. The boy gave a nod; Yang was starting to think he was insane. Then again earlier he had been talking about magic right? Maybe she was on some small island somewhere, where they didn't know about… anything?

Maybe her headmaster ran away from this place.

"How are you feeling?" the boy rubbed her back slightly. He also helped her up from her position.

"I'm… Okay…" She shrugged. "I'm Yang Xiao Long by the way." Since she hadn't managed to introduce herself this whole time.

"Clark Ozpin, pleasure to meet you Miss Xiao Long." Okay so this guy was definitely related to Ozpin then. Maybe he had a way of contacting him? No one knew where Ozpin ran off to after the Battle for Beacon but hey maybe he told his family?

Before Yang could speak Clark pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Miss Xiao Long, since I found you out in the woods I am going to assume you have no place to stay tonight?"

"Oh…" Yang hadn't thought about that.

"It's just… A woman in your condition should not be left alone." She was about to retort when she realized he was right. She was lost, alone and was in no condition to defend herself against any wild Grimm.

"Yeah… I mean no… I" Yang shook her head. Clark seemed to understand, he smiled and gestured for her to follow him.

"You may stay at the house at least for tonight. I will look into the curse. However, and I mean this without any insult-"

"Will you just spit it out!" Yang growled. Clark seemed surprised by this and after a moment continued.

"Your current outfit is not suited." He stated.

Yang blinked and looked down at herself. She was wearing an old leather jacket over a stained t-shirt (she hadn't bothered to change after she threw some juice on herself at dinner), some pyjama shorts and a pair of sneakers. She was also dirty from the forest floor. From what she had gathered Clark's family was important, so she guessed this would be similar to showing up at Weiss's house in this. That would not go over well.

"So… What do we do about it?" the boy seemed relieved that Yang wasn't offended.

"I have a friend who lives nearby. She should be able to assist us." He turned. "Please follow me and if you need any help just ask."

"Oh come on! I'm missing a hand, not both my legs!" he gave her an apologetic look before they started walking.

The two of them moved through the forest at a quick pace, it was clear Clark knew it well. Yang got a good look at it as they walked. The trees were thick and green, giving them cool shade against the heat as they walked.

Clark glanced back at Yang every once in a while, but otherwise didn't pay her much mind as they made their way through the woods.

It was starting to get dark as they came to a small cottage hidden under a cliff. Yang could hear a river nearby. She could also see the area around the old cottage had been cleared away and used for garden beds.

The place smelt of herbs and a quick look showed her very few flowers in the garden.

"It used to be a hunter's lodge, it lay unused for a few years." Clark explained.

"A few?" Yang blinked and turned. A girl around the same age as her little sister stood behind her. However, this girl was… different.

Her hair was tied back in a braid and was almost the same shade of white as her skin. Her clothing only drew more attention to the colour, a black top with red vertical stripes, a black skirt and black shoes with ribbons that went up her legs.

But it was her eyes that disturbed Yang the most, she was trying so hard not to look at them. The sclera of her eyes was black. Her iris was red and almost seemed to glow.

The young girl smiled at them, like a lion looking at her next meal. She held her basket in front of her.

"Salem, I apologise for bothering you." Clark smiled at the girl. "I assume you have been out collecting ingredients?" the girl gave a shrug.

"Ozpin, who's this?" She turned to look at Yang directly. It was a challenge and Yang knew it. Never one to step down from one of those, Yang spoke before Clark could.

"Yang Xiao Long." She went to shake Salem's hand but quickly shuffled herself since she had tried to do it with her right. The girl took her hand but instead of shaking it she pulled it closer and looked over Yang's hand.

"You are a fighter… Explains the arm. That's recent. I can tell by how you still try to use it. I wouldn't be surprised if you were a fist fighter." Yang pulled her arm away from the strange girl and gave a nod.

"Ummm yeah…" She replied.

"What is a fighter doing here?" the girl frowned. "If you're after money-"

"Salem, stop it!" Clark interrupted the girl. She glanced at him. "We are here because Miss Xiao Long needs something to ware to be presentable at the house." The girl gave him a look; Yang didn't know what it meant but Clark clearly did. "It's that or she stays with you."

"I'd kick her out." The strange girl walked up to the cottage. Clark turned to Yang and gestured for her to follow. The blond obeyed, questioning what in the world had just happened.

Inside the cottage it was more comfortable looking then Yang had expected. The place was bathed in warm light by a fire. Something was cooking away on it.

The furniture was pretty limited. A pair of chairs by the fire, basic cooking utensils. Most of the living space seemed to be taken up by some sort of workshop.

There was a hall leading away. Yang guessed that was where the bedrooms and the like were.

Suddenly she noticed Salem looking at her.

"Ozpin." She called out. The boy who had been looking over the overstuffed bookshelf glanced at the pair. "Anything in particular in mind?" He shook his head.

"Presentable to my father." Salem muttered something under her breath. With a click of her fingers suddenly tap measures were flying around Yang and taking her measurements. Salem wasn't even looking; she was off pulling fabric from a storage closet.

"You have any thoughts there _sweetheart_?" Clark threw the girl a look which she returned.

"Something which I can move in, _precious_." Salem stopped and looked back at Yang for a moment. Then she went back to her work like nothing had happened. A quick glance at Clark showed he was smiling now.

After a few minutes of looking Salem pulled out a long roll of yellow. After a moment of thought she also pulled out some brown.

"I can't do anything about the shoes, Ozpin."

"Whatever you can do Salem is appreciated." The blond was surprised at the flippant reply. Clark had only ever been polite. Suddenly he was nose deep in a book and acting more like a guy she'd meet at Beacon.

After another mutter of words and a click of her fingers the scissors started cutting the fabric and the needle started to sow.

"How are you doing all this?" Yang finally asked. She had thought maybe Salem's semblance had been telekinetic like Goodwitch's had been but this was ridiculous. The girl looked at her.

"Magic." She said bluntly. "Seriously you look like you've never seen a spell." The blond just stared at the scissors moving across the material. "Have you ever seen a spell?"

That seemed to get Clark's attention, he closed his book. They both stared at her.

"No! Look, seriously? Magic? That's just stupid fairy tale nonsense!" Yang had a feeling her eyes had changed to red from how frustrated she was. They were acting like she was the fool when they were talking about magic. "Magic isn't real!"

Salem gave a snort and started to talk in a language Yang didn't know.

"SALEM!" Clark's voice stopped the girl. She pouted at him and he shook his head. "Miss Xiao Long, magic is in fact real. I do not know how you could doubt it."

The blond looked between the two and shook her head. They were insane, clearly insane.

She walked out of the cottage, she could hear Clark following her.

"Miss Xiao Long!" He called.

But by then Yang had stopped. She was looking up at the moon. It was still light but it was still visible.

It was also completely whole.

She stared at it - this wasn't possible. The moon had been shattered as far back as history could go. Was she not in Remnant?

"Clark…" She turned to look at him. "Any chance you know a Professor Ozpin? He's the head master at Beacon Academy." She asked almost shakenly.

"I do not know of a 'Beacon Academy'… Is it a school for magicians?" Yang stared at him.

"No… it's a school for Hunters."

"You mean where you come from there are whole schools to teach people how to hunt for food?"

Yang didn't understand. Where was she? How could someone not know what a hunter was?

"Hunters as in Huntsman and Huntresses! People who kill Grimm!" his expression told her he was trying to find the politest way to say he had no clue what she was talking about. "You know the big black monsters with red eyes? Sense all of humanity's worst emotions? Want to kill every man, woman and child? Does none of this ring a bell?"

"Interesting idea." Salem said from the door way. Clark threw her a look. "What? You still don't get it yet Clark?"

"Get what?" Yang yelled looking between the pair.

"She's not mad, she's been thrown." His eyes widened. Salem seemed to decide that Yang deserved a break on this one and explained. "Throwing someone or something is sending them somewhere else. Sort of like teleportation. Except that's only possible with a semblance. Someone very powerful clearly wanted you here." For once Salem gave Yang a gentle smile. "It's why nothing's the same. You've been thrown somewhere else."

"It's alright Miss Xiao Long! I'll test that goo and it should give us an idea of where you were thrown from. For now, though, why don't we get you that dress and then we can head to the main house…"

Yang looked at both of them and just let out a sigh. Her eyes returned to lilac. The situation defused Salem returned to her work.

"I have to get home." She told Clark. "It's… My dad doesn't have anyone else!" Without her arm the only person Yang could help was her father. She could be there for him. The boy gave a nod.

"I understand Yang. You have no need to worry, I will find you a way home."

"Hey Ozpin! The dress is ready!" Salem called from within the cottage. Clark gestured for Yang to enter first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The dress was yellow and only went to her knees. But it also went all the way to her neck. Seeing as how Salem's own dress did this, Yang figured it might be in style.

There was also a brown overcoat. It had a high collar as well and buttons went from the very top to the very bottom. The buttons were shiny and coloured gold, like the detailing on the coat.

"There!" Salem called out. "Suitable for Ozpin's daddy dearest, but also practical." Yang got the feeling that Salem didn't like Clark's father very much. "The brown material is infused with Dust so it will protect you against most elements and attacks."

"Thanks," Yang said, taking the clothes from Salem. The other girl shrugged and directed her to the back of the house.

Yang went to the small bathroom where she could wash up. She found a small basin of blue Dust. Picking up some she used her aura to activate it, turning the Dust into water. Getting the idea, she undressed lathered herself with soap and used the small amounts of the Dust to clean herself.

/

"So?" Ozpin asked over the book he was back to reading. Salem usually had the most interesting things, though he never asked her how she got them.

"At first I assumed she was only interested in your family name. But if she has been thrown then I doubt that." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "She's a beautiful damsel in distress for you to save."

"Salem." Clark growled at his friend. She turned fully at this point but her eyes filled with false innocence and wonder.

"An adventure! A story! Something amazing to add some spice to our dear young lord's day." She clapped her hands. "That is till daddy tells you no and then what?"

He was glaring at her over the book.

"All I'm saying Ozpin is she's not me. If she has been thrown that means someone wants her here, they might be willing to kill to find her." Salem walked away to start cleaning up her workshop. "Yang doesn't know how this world works and she's missing her arm."

"I get it." he shook his head. "But what do you expect me to do?"

Salem looked at him for a long moment, before she turned back to her work without speaking. She had made her point at least and she didn't want to risk Yang hearing any of this if she didn't need to. She also lacked an answer at the moment. It really depended on if Yang had been thrown and where from.

"Hey!" A voice called from another room. As if on cue, Yang walked in and did a spin. "What do you think of my awesome new duds?"

"New duds?" Clark asked, confused, but he seemed to be appreciating the view all the same. Salem noted that Yang had the first button of the coat undone and the last several. The coat pulled tightly around her waist and hinted at what was there but it was tasteful. Good, Salem couldn't imagine how Ozpin would deal with anything else.

"It means new outfit." Yang explained. She looked over at Salem. "Thanks by the way, I'm not used to dresses but it's practical and you have a great eye for colour choice." Salem was not used to niceness from people other than Clark. She wasn't used to people who try not to stare at her eyes and don't ask questions.

Damn it. Yang was a nice person. This was horrible, Ozpin was going to get bored, the girl was going to be in trouble and because she's actually a decent person, Salem was going to have to deal with this.

Or she could hope that like with Salem he wouldn't get board of Yang.

"So… Now that our little makeover session is over." Salem looked between the pair. "Can we play the 'everyone gets out of Salem's way so she could get back to the experiment she was working on?' game"

Yang smirked at her. "You know Salem," she retorted, "you might need to be a little more obvious." Salem snorted at the sarcastic reply. She wondered if Ozpin truly knew what he was getting into with this one.

Before she could reply though, the boy was out of his seat. He placed the book on the shelf and walked over to Yang.

"Sorry Salem." He walked to the door and held it open for Yang. "Miss Xiao Long shall we walk to the main house?"

"Will it be a _long_ walk? Get it?" Salem rolled her eyes, clearly Yang was getting more comfortable. "Why does no one ever appreciate puns?" with that the two left and Salem returned to her work.

She thought about if it was worth trying to do something for Yang. But right now she didn't even know for certain the girl had been thrown. She decided to wait and see. Clark would likely return and ask for help if he needs it.

/

"When we reach the main house, allow me to do most of the talking." Clark said, by now they had made it to a path. It was stone with small plants growing in between the rocks.

The path lead to a set of stairs cut into a cliff. It wasn't a high cliff but it seemed that this area of the woods was in a small valley. Clark glanced back at Yang as he climbed the stairs, she followed him.

"So what are we going to do about my shoes?" Salem's dress didn't cover Yang's feet like she had expected. It took the boy a moment to reply.

"We will simply ask the staff for something." Yang was about to question this idea of 'staff' when they had finished climbing the stairs.

In front of her was acres of perfect lush lawn. Little patches of garden bed sat at intervals; within them were roses and other beautiful flowers. They sat proudly and were clearly well cared for. Trees, and hedges cut into various shapes, sat in rows leading up to the house.

Yang hadn't ever seen a _house_ that big. It was a grand building of four stories built of some sort of pale stone. It seemed to glow in the late afternoon sun.

Clark seemed to be enjoying Yang's reaction. "Welcome to the main house of the Ozpin estate."

"Wait… are there more houses?" he nodded. It took Yang a moment to realize he was feeling rather smug about how stunned she was.

"Some are small like Salem's, others are grander. None are equal to this." He stepped to her left and took her arm. "Come Miss Xiao Long." She moved to pull out of his hold but he stayed firm. "It's for the best. If we arrive like this, people will assume you are someone close to me and will not bother you." He gave her a gentle smile, all the smugness from earlier gone. "We want to avoid questions for now."

Yang allowed him to lead her but that didn't mean she gave in completely. "Just don't get any ideas, Clark."

He clearly found the remark amusing. However, he also looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Miss Xiao Long, while I don't mind you calling me Clark when we are alone -or if we are with Salem-. I understand it is likely how you would address someone where you are from. However, among others it's best you refer to me as Lord Clark." He saw her roll her eyes. "Calling me by my name and my name alone suggests… well… _intimacy_." He let out an embarrassed cough. "I would prefer to not hurt your reputation like that."

Yang glanced at Clark and for the first time gave him a serious once-over. She hadn't previously because she'd been so distracted by what was going on.

He was lean but not overly muscular, and she wasn't surprised. It seemed like Clark was a bookworm, and probably hadn't had to lift a finger in his life, if the house was anything to go by. But that didn't make him unattractive. He had an angular face, sharp eyes and had his own kind of charm. He just didn't seem like her type. From the way he spoke he seemed pretty innocent and she doubted he liked rough-and-tumble adventures.

But it also seemed as if he wasn't just helping her because he wanted something. So it was likely they could be friends, and Yang needed friends right now.

"Lord Clark!" They turned to see a man running towards them. He was dressed in a grey uniform, his blond hair swept over. He was clearly trying to hide his balding patches.

"Wallace." Clark led Yang towards the man. He smiled, so she did. "How are you this fine afternoon?" The man bowed, he looked at Yang and gave her a quick look-over. His eyes locked on her missing right arm and frowned.

"Sir?"

"This is my _friend_ ," Clark put a lot of emphasis on the word "Yang Xiao Long. I expect her to be treated as a guest." Wallace not losing a step and gave a nod. As Clark began to walk again the servant fell in step.

"Sir? Would you like me to go ahead and have some fresh bandages prepared for Miss Xiao Long?" Yang realised she may have been lying on the ground all night. So fresh bandages would probably be a good idea.

"Yes, thank you, and would you also please see if a different set of shoes could be provided?" Clark asked smoothly. "Miss Xiao Long lost her luggage in her travels and she will be dining with father and I tonight." Wallace looked down and saw Yang's shoes. He gave a nod. Clearly appearance was important here.

"I will have everything prepared upon your return to the house." With that the man rushed off. Clark leaned down to speak to Yang in a quieter voice.

"Be prepared. By the time we return to the house, the staff will have already heard the rumour of my arrival with my _lover_." She sharply turned to look at him almost losing a step. However, she recovered and put on a coy smile.

"I thought you wanted to protect my reputation and avoid questions?" Clark gave a slight chuckle.

"The maids and cooks love their gossip. Don't pay it much mind, it's just they will be staring and whispering."

Clark was definitely friend material; she was getting a little sick of his need to coddle her through all this. She was a big girl and she was used to people whispering behind her back.

"Thank you for the warning." She said instead, biting her tongue.

Clark had been right. Upon entering the house, the staff were looking at them. She got the feeling he had never brought a girl home before.

Within moments a few women (Yang assumed they were maids) ran over and pulled her away from Clark. She saw Wallace tell Clark his father wanted to see him before she was rushed away to have her arm re-bandaged and new shoes found.

/

Clark let out a sigh as he climbed the stairs. Looking over he saw Yang being dragged away by the maids. He hoped she could handle that. He didn't doubt that the conversation he was about to have would have something to do with Yang. He just hoped his father was willing to let the girl stay the night.

Otherwise he was going to have to sneak her back to Salem's and beg the girl to take Yang in. At least Salem seemed to like her, then again it was rare for someone to be so nice to the pale girl. There was a reason Salem liked living in a cottage in a part of the woods nobody but Clark went to.

He also had to find some time tonight to investigate that goo. If Yang really had been thrown, knowing where she was thrown from would tell him how skilled the mage was. There was also the fact that Yang constantly talked about things he didn't know about and seemed to know nothing about how the world worked. If that was anything to go by… the level of power was astronomical.

By now he had made it to his Father's office door. The door was carved and made form the dark trees in the Eastern Woods. He knocked twice and waited to be told to enter.

He was surprised when his father opened the door and gestured for him to enter. Before either of them spoke he pointed to a chair in front of his desk. The man sat down in his own and looked over his son.

Clark did the same to his father. Everyone said that Clark was the spitting image of his father when he had been nineteen. Only that his eyes were brown like his mother's. Howl Ozpin wore a black pinstripe suit that was ruffled, and his green eyes were clearly tired. He had only returned from a trip to the capital the night before.

When Clark had been younger, once his father had returned (and he had let him have his night of rest) he would have been bothering him for stories. Now he had spent the day out in the woods, only expecting to see the man at dinner.

"Hello Clark, how was your day?" his son saw no reason to play the game so instead he gave his father the answer he wanted. Or at least the answer he and Yang had come up with as they travelled.

"Her name is Yang Xiao Long; she is a fighter who lost her arm in a match. She was traveling to a medical facility for a prosthetic when she lost her horse, she had no companions. Now she is without luggage, money and in need of assistance."

"She was on our land?" His Father had also lost all interesting the game, it seemed.

"The Western Wood, she came off the road and was hoping she would find someone." His father laughed.

"Lucky she ran into you and not your pet." Clark gritted his teeth, he hated his father's little 'nickname' for Salem. He held back and didn't mention that the two girls got along. His Father would likely think less of Yang by association. "I see no issue in assisting her. Shall she be dinning with us tonight?"

Clark doubted Wallace hadn't told his father that he had already planned for Yang to eat with them. It seemed the man had yet to truly stop playing.

"I assumed she would since she was a guest." Clark remarked, his father smiled.

"I'm sure she will make _lovely_ dinner company. Fighters often have the best stories." Clark frowned wondering where his father was going with this. "The maids are already preparing a guest room for the duration of her stay." Apparently his Father was also expecting him to woo Yang and bed her. Clark had a feeling that if he tried, Yang would break every bone in his body. Even without one of her hands or any knowledge of magic.

"Is that all Father?" Clark moved to stand but his father shook his head.

"No, you remember Lorens and his sister Alice correct?" the boy did his best not to retort. His father was once again playing with him.

Clark would never forget his childhood playmates, the children of King Arthur ruler of Vaqueoh. Lorens and Alice Belmont. He simply nodded.

"They have been missing you. I explained you have been pursuing your studies. But _Alice_ especially wishes for you to come visit." Unsurprising. The princess and Clark had been close when they were young. Alice's fondness had never waned.

It took a moment for Clark to reply, he simply asked when they would travel.

His father looked so proud about something.

"We won't." This left the boy confused, what was his father's plan? "Her father and mother will be traveling out this way for business in a month. The princess and her brother thought they would come along too. It would be an exceptional time to announce an engagement between the young princess and yourself." The smile on his father's face was truly genuine. Which was good. It didn't surprise Clark that his father enjoyed the idea of a match of his son and Princess Alice. The Ozpins had been advisers and close confidants of the royal family for only two generations. His grandfather earning favour for his wisdom and skill in magic. They had been looking for a way to marry into the royal family (and secure their position) ever since.

That and the fact Clark enjoyed the girl's company had been why he had quietly been courting her for the last several years. Mostly via letters.

"Now, I shall allow you to go wash up. We don't want to give Miss Xiao Long a bad impression do we?"

At this clear dismissal Clark left the room. He chose to go and clean himself up, as much as he did want to check on Yang. He also didn't want to give people _that_ impression, especially if in a month Alice would be arriving. He didn't doubt that his maids would gossip with hers and some embellished version of Yang's visit would be told.

He didn't want Alice getting the wrong idea.

/

"Girl, get the water!" Yang looked in the direction the older maid was calling in. There was a young girl, she was in a grey shirt.

As the girl turned Yang saw a crude hole had been cut out so her little brown cat tail could be seen. _So there are Faunus here_ , Yang realised.

"So how do you know Lord Clark, Miss Xiao Long?" Yang could tell that all four of the maids around her were curious. The older one specifically was watching her now.

"We only met today." Yang said smiling softly. She thought her usual behaviour would likely get Clark in trouble here. The maid unwrapping her what was left of her right arm nodded. "I had been riding my horse to get a prosthetic limb." She gave a soft chuckle. "I attempted to tie the darling to a tree but I guess my knot was too loose. When I returned the horse was gone, along with my things."

The maids giggled, well except the older one who frowned.

"Lord Clark must have looked like a knight in shining armour!" One of the two girls looking through the pile of shoes (trying to find a pair that was suitable) said.

"Why were you alone?" The older maid asked. Yang sighed.

"I'm a career fighter, I use my fists specifically." She did her best to look forlorn. "They love you when you're winning but the second something's wrong…" she turned to the maid. "Well, you're on your own. Time for the next kid."

The older maid's face softened a little at that. Yang had noticed her look at the younger girls as the blond girl had spoken. The Faunus arrived with the water and was quickly shooed off, Yang decided to ask Clark next time they were alone about how Faunus were treated here.

Quickly after Yang's bandages were changed and proper shoes were found, the older maid took her to her room.

"If you are in need of anything, Miss Xiao Long, you only need to ask." The woman said as she opened the door. Yang nodded and turned her attention to the room.

She should have really expected this.

The room was wallpapered in a pale green with gold vines. It was full of dark wood furniture and a four post bed. The bed was bigger than Yang's father's. This was massive for a girl who had only ever slept in a single.

It also looked so soft…

"It's to your liking, I assume?"

Yang closed her mouth and turned back to the maid. She could see the hint of a smirk on the woman's lips.

"Sorry, I've just never seen anything like this place."

"I see. Well, someone will come and show you to the dining room in an hour." The maid was soon gone. Yang walked over to the bed and sat down. It was indeed soft.

She could see out her window. There were the grounds of the main house, the forest and farmland that surrounded it. Yang wondered if this was what Weiss's family's house was like.

/

When Yang entered the dining room later, she found it wasn't any less extravagant. It looked like a scene out of a movie; there was a giant table, dozens of chairs, and only a small handful of people eating. But as the woman led her in both Clark and an older man stood up.

"Miss Xiao Long?" The older man said. Honestly his appearance reminded Yang of Professor Ozpin, if the professor was shorter, had green eyes and was bulkier. But the resemblance to Clark was clear.

"Yes… hello sir." She said. Part of her wished she had paid more attention to Weiss's impromptu etiquette lessons. They had a use now.

"I am Lord Howl Ozpin. I hope your room is to your taste?" They all sat at this point and servants entered, placing food on their plates. It was a small tart like thing. Yang guessed it was an entrée. Hers came in bite size pieces. She chose not to comment on this but her eye did twitch slightly.

"Yes, it has a lovely view." Yang smiled and waited for the pair of them to start eating before she did. "I'm honestly not used to such things."

"Oh, really?" the man took a sip of wine.

"I grew up with my father and sister just outside of a small village." Yang sighed wistfully as she too sipped at her wine. She generally didn't drink such things (having only just become old enough to and she preferred cocktail anyway); however, it seemed impolite to leave the drink and she doubted that would be viewed as a good enough reason.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister!" Clark jumped in, turning to Yang in surprise. The blond blinked. She hadn't realised she hadn't mentioned Ruby. Howl gave his son a sharp glance out of the corner of his eye, and Clark recomposed himself.

"Her name's Ruby, she's younger than me." Yang swirled her wine glass and looked at it sadly. It hit her that she was here enjoying all this fancy stuff and Ruby was back home, missing, in a world on the brink of war.

"Is your sister alright?" Howl asked. Yang looked up, realizing she had been completely lost in thought. She decided to give an edited version.

"She left home recently and I miss her." she doubted that if she ever did slip up and admit Ruby had run away anyone could call her out on that.

"Is she a fighter like yourself?"

"Father, I'm starting to wonder if this is a conversation or an interrogation." Clark cut in. He managed to make it sound light, but his eyes were harsh. Father and son shared a look before conversation turned to what had been happening around the house recently.

It seemed that Clark's father had been in the capital the last few weeks. He had been at court, providing council to the king. She also found out said king and his family would be arriving in a month to visit the Ozpins.

There was something stiff about the whole meal, even after Clark's little interruption and the fountain of probing questions had stopped. Yang did her best not to look visibly relieved when they all stood up and a maid led her to her room.

Everyone assumed that Yang would be tired (and she was) but she also felt wound up from that little experience.

As she came to her room she found a simple white night gown on her bed. It seemed the maids had found her two other outfits to wear, from Clark's mother's closet. No one had outright said the woman was dead but Yang got the feeling it was just Clark and his father in the picture.

After changing Yang pulled the covers over her head and let sleep take her.

When she awoke she was confused. She was in a strange bed, in a strange room. It took her a moment to remember exactly what had happened. When she did she groaned. Part of her had hoped this was just some crazy dream but nope, still there.

Still in the strange world, with magic and that whole moon. Seriously Yang never thought something like that would bother her. But she was staring out the giant window in her room out at the night sky. It just seemed so wrong.

That was when she heard a soft knock, it was likely that which had awoken her. She pulled herself out of bed and opened the door.

There stood Clark, panting. His vest was off and his hair was even messier than usual.

"I need to speak with you." He said in a hushed voice. She let him in. At which point he turned to speak and seemed to notice she was only in a night gown. He turned red and turned around. "I am sincerely sorry." He muttered.

Yang looked at herself. Yeah she guessed to someone like Clark who was pretty 'proper' a girl with a figure like Yang's in just a night gown was probably too much. She walked over to the desk and pulled the brown over coat on and buttoned it up.

"That should be better." He turned, still red but seemed to be capable of speaking now.

"Umm…" he coughed into his hand and seemed to get his composure back.

"You had something you needed to talk to me about?" Yang asked, doing her best to be business like. It had to be important if Clark was showing up in the middle of the night.

"What year was it in your original location?" Yang, confused, answered his question. She added that it was a few days before New Year's Eve.

Clark nodded, his expression grave.

"I tested the goo…" He took a deep breath. "Miss Xiao Long. You are from this world."

"That's… Sorry nope, not possible!" She denied it. After all it wasn't possible. Magic didn't exist in her world.

"You are though." This time Yang didn't interrupt him. "You're just from two thousand years in the future."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Yang awoke in the morning (having barely slept) she did her best to run through some katas. She was trying to get her head around what Clark had said before she did anything else today.

 _"_ _You're just from two thousand years in the future."_

 _Yang moved to the bed and sat down. She stared at the floor. Clark came over to her and knelt down, grabbing her hands._

 _"_ _Yang, it's going to be okay! Between Salem and I we will find you a way home." She turned and looked at him. He did his best to give her a reassuring smile._

 _She knew she had to trust him, after all that's all she could do. But how was it possible to be flung into the past? And how was it possible that magic was a thing in the past? She was in a time before Grimm? But Grimm had existed as long as humans had… right? Or at least as long as humans could remember…_

 _She took a deep breath and looked at the boy in front of her._

 _"_ _Ya'know…" She started, he squeezed her hands reassuringly and waited for what she had to say. "I think that's the first time you've called me Yang."_

 _Clark chuckled and said good night. He then made a hasty exit._

As she moved she took a deep breath. Admittedly, what was the other option? That she was in an alternate dimension like one of the heroes in the books Ruby and Blake read? Was that really any less crazy then being two thousand years in the past?

There was a polite knock at the door and one of the maids popped her head in. She had this strange smile on her face and looked like she was about to giggle.

"Yes?" Yang said throwing the girl a look, she really didn't need drama today.

"I was told to bring you to breakfast." Yang nodded.

"Well, let me get dressed then!" The girl quickly shut the door but Yang could hear her giggling away. She rolled her eyes. Seriously, what was up with these people?

Yang quickly cleaned herself up with the bowl of water Dust in the large bathroom that adjoined her bedroom. She then put her clothes on, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for another meal with Clark and Daddy Ozpin.

The whole way to wherever breakfast was (they seemed to be going to a different room from last night) it felt like staff were watching her, some of the younger maids giggled but they were quickly hushed up by others.

Seriously? What was going on?

/

As Clark entered the breakfast room he found his father standing and looking out the windows.

"I always loved how much sun came through these windows." He looked over at the boy. "So how long will Miss Xiao Long be staying?" Clark frowned.

"As long as she needs to." Something in his father's face bothered Clark, he seemed smug. "Father what is this about?"

"If you want to play that game Clark, you need to be more discreet." The man said. "Some of the staff saw you enter her bedroom last night."

Clark froze. Yes, he had done that, but only because he needed to confirm his theory. However, that explains the looks he had been getting. Everyone in the house clearly thought he and Yang had… Oh no. He didn't know how much meaning that held in Yang's time. He needed to explain himself quickly, so he decided quickly on a lie for his father.

Usually Clark would explain but for someone to throw Yang two thousand years in the past? That took a considerable amount of power. The only person he knew that was capable of throwing someone was Salem but she had only achieved a single kilometre away. There was also the fact that Yang had landed on the Ozpin estate. When someone was thrown it usually involved a predetermined destination.

Landing on his family's land meant that his father might have something to do with this.

"I lied somewhat the other day…" Clark started.

"You knew her before she arrived?" His father probably expected that Clark knew Yang. That perhaps this was planned.

"No, when I found her… _yesterday_ , she was not very aware. She also vomited green goo, the kind that comes from a curse victim." His father gestured to continue. "Last night I had been testing the goo in an attempt to help her. After I finished testing I ran to confirm my findings with her last night."

"He is telling the truth." Clark turned to see Yang had just entered. "I'm sure someone embellished the story but he wasn't in my room for more than a few minutes and he was just asking questions." She pulled her left hand through that long curly hair of hers. It seemed to glow in the morning sun… He was allowed to admit Yang was attractive, no man in his right mind wouldn't think it. He just had no plans on trying anything, she was reliant on him right now and he already had Alice.

His father looked between the pair of them and nodded. He moved to sit and once again Clark pulled Yang's chair out and helped her before sitting down himself.

"So Clark, this curse?" Clark paused, he couldn't mention her being thrown.

"I believe foul play may be involved in how Miss Xiao Long lost her arm." His father leaned back in his chair. The food started arriving then.

"And how did she lose it?" Clark swore mentally, he had thought it seemed rude to ask so he hadn't yet. His father was trying to catch them out now and this was the kind of question he would have asked last night.

"Can you please not talk like I'm not here?" Yang asked brightly, she pouted and looked between them. "Seriously though, that's my story to tell." His father made a sign for her to continue. "Well a good friend of mine's old flame showed up. They didn't part on the best terms and he was pretty annoyed that she left him. So he was about to lop off her head and I ran to hit him before he could. He was a lot faster than me though. Cut right through my aura." Her smile became bitter. "And here I am."

"I believe the curse affected her aura." Clark cut in. The man nodded.

"Well then I apologise for the insult to your honour Miss Xiao Long." Yang gave a nod and a coy smile. Clark could see that her left hand was in a fist, clearly all of this annoyed her. "You are a guest in this house and are welcome to say as long as you wish."

Clark frowned, where was his father going with this?

"Clark said you were traveling to a medical facility for a new arm?"

"Yes." Yang said, she also looked like she was questioning what his father wanted.

"Well then I have a proposition. Why not stay here in comfort and I will look into a replacement?"

"Father… that is amazingly kind." And the last thing Clark expected. The man smugly looked at Clark and then back at Yang.

"I will not take no for an answer here Miss Xiao Long. It is an apology for my earlier behaviour."

Yang could only accept. Clark was thankful at least that now they didn't have to come up with an excuse for Yang staying with them while he and Salem looked for a way to get her home.

Once the two of them were able to escape from the house they returned to Salem who just laughed at him.

"Well what did you expect?" She cackled. "You went to a girl's bedroom in the middle of the night." Yang, who was leaning against Salem's work table trying to read the different notes, shrugged.

"Leave him alone Salem, what's done is done." She turned to both of them. "So, now it's confirmed that I've been 'thrown' or whatever it's easy to get me back right?" Clark felt his heart fall, the girl was clearly putting on a brave face. He wasn't shocked she just wanted to go home.

"Sorry Yang." Salem said, obviously noticing he wasn't going to speak. "It's not that easy. You need a lot of power to throw someone two thousand years in the past. There's also the fact we don't know why they did it."

"Who cares?" Yang yelled. "Please… I…" Salem did the last thing Clark ever expected - she pulled Yang into an abrupt hug. The little white haired girl looked awkward and unsure; however, Yang hugged her back. Clark was fairly sure the last time Salem hugged someone was him three years ago when his mother died.

"Miss Xiao Long…" Clark said looking at the girl. "I said I would find you a way home and I will. However, we have to also be aware of several other things."

"Like the fact your dad seems pretty set on you practicing on her?" Salem's little add in made Clark cough and attempt to hide his face. He hadn't wanted to bring that up.

"Yeah… Seriously what is up with that?" Yang asked. Clark was wondering why they had to keep talking about this.

"Because Howl Ozpin is an ass." The lone boy in the room threw Salem a look. She shrugged. "It's true, he probably just assumes since you look the way you do and are a fighter. You've probably been around and know a thing or two." Clark looked over at Yang, she didn't seem at all distressed by this. "He want's Ozpin prepared for when he and the little princess tie the knot."

Yang turned to him with a pout.

"Just so we are clear, I'm no one's practice doll." Clark started to splutter out an apology mixed with the true fact that he had never assumed she would be. Yang just smiled at him. "Relax Clark, I know. You're too nice of a guy." Salem agreed with a laugh. "But seriously, that's why the royal family are coming here. Because you and the princess are getting hitched?" The boy welcomed the subject change, though the subject matter was a little embarrassing. He liked it better when Yang wasn't too upset.

"No… Alice and I grew up together and…"

"Their dads also grew up together and want to… well, you know," Salem demonstrated tying a knot with some string. "Connect up the families. Plus, there's that little fact they promised each other when they were small and disgustingly cute."

"Salem!" He called out trying to stop her. This all seemed to further amusing Yang.

"So what's she like?"

"Nothing up here or anywhere else if you get what I mean." Salem said as she tapped her head. Clark glared at her.

"… She's ah… She's sweet." He said, ears growing a little warm. Salem rolled her eyes. "Salem just doesn't like her much."

"She's a brat."

He was used to Salem's dislike of Alice. The princess had not been kind upon meeting his best friend, a girl who would be around him all around the year. It also didn't help that Salem's practical nature and Alice's cheerfulness and love of stories (especially one's with heroes) mixed like water and oil. If water and oil exploded upon touching.

It didn't mean he didn't wish they got along. Alice would end up being the lady of the lands…

He noticed Yang had slid back to leaning against the table watching them with sad eyes. She noticed his look and gave a little laugh.

"Sorry, you guys are just reminding me a little of home right now…" she shook her head. "I don't see why I'm in such a rush to return… I'm useless anyway."

"You talking about the lack of arm thing? Seriously is that such a big issue in the future?" it had been something Clark had been wondering as well. He just didn't want to stick a knife in the wound. Salem in her usual way was all too willing.

"The CCT -this tower that allows us to communicate across our kingdom- was destroyed at the start of the war. We have no way of getting a prosthetic and the hospitals are so overfull…" She shook her head. That made Clark curious, they had the power to easily communicate across the whole kingdom? "Why does everyone here treat it like it's nothing?"

"Because you just need a decent magician to create one." Salem explained with a shrug. Seeing the blond girl's confused look Clark chose to clarify.

"It involves enchanting an object. The limb is created and fitted to the patient. Then the magician enchants it by carving the limb with runes and casting the spell. If the limb only needs to move as the patient wills, then false skin can also be put over it." Clark tried to give the explanation as best as possible. "The false skin is also easy to create." He added as an afterthought.

"It's weird to me that magic just isn't a thing where I'm from." Yang said clearly trying to digest what Clark said. "I mean it just isn't. We have fairy tales about this stuff but until now I never thought… You know."

"It is a difference of two-thousand years. Perhaps in that time, the knowledge was lost?" Clark frowned. "Learning magic is difficult…"

"But we still have Dust and know about auras and semblances." Salem jumped in this time.

"Yes, but magic is something else entirely. Everyone has an aura even if it's a weak one and anyone can use Dust. Not everyone has mana in them." The girl explained. "Mana can be given to someone but only if they have some already. People are just not born with it sometimes and that's only the first part."

"Sometimes if someone has too much mana they are told not to become a magician." Clark added. "Mana is a highly volatile substance. It's not like aura which wants to be used by the person. Mana wants to explode and take everything with it."

"Sounds like my style." Yang said with a smirk. "Jokes aside, why use it then?"

"Because if you can control it, there's nothing you can't do." There was that gleam again in Salem's eye. "But you need the skill and concentration to control it. I mean for example I say exactly what I want to do in an old -dead- language and that helps me to concentrate on what I'm doing." To demonstrate the smaller girl said something and a little fire appeared in the palm of her hand. "Aura is like clay you mould; mana is like fire. Usable, useful, but that doesn't mean it won't burn you if you aren't careful."

"It is possible that as time passed the skill to use magic wasn't passed on and the knowledge of its existence faded." Clark shrugged. "It's only a theory though."

They stood in silence for a moment allowing the explanation to sink in for Yang.

"While we don't need to know for certain, we _all_ need to be aware that someone does want you here. In this time." Yang nodded, he glanced over at Salem before he said the next part. "That person has to be exceedingly powerful and have great control. Far above what either of us can do."

"But that person also wants you _here_. As in on the Ozpin estate." Salem added. "When someone is thrown, the place they are thrown to is also chosen. It's not random you landed here." She frowned for a moment. "The only other reason you would be here is if you have a strong connection with someone here. That could override the chosen 'landing spot', but I don't think that really factors in. How could you hold such a connection to someone from two thousand years ago?"

"So what you're saying is that there's someone out there that wants me here and we have no clue who it is. So watch myself?" they nodded. "Awesome! I thought I was the odd one out of Team RWBY for not being 'special'." Predicting their confused looks, she explained before anyone could ask. "At Beacon you get put into teams for the next four years. My team leader is my little sister who is a prodigy who skipped two years, there's the heiress to the largest Dust mining company in existence and a Faunus ex-terrorist. So now I just feel like I fit in."

Clark was unsurprised by the idea of a Faunus terrorist; they weren't exactly treated as people. However, the idea of a Faunus going to school with human students would be unheard of now. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud slam. Clark looked over to see that Salem had dropped a pile of books in front of him.

"Here's all the books I have that contain info on throwing spells. We are going to look through them." Clark was surprised when Yang took one. Salem quickly took it out of her hand and replaced it with another. "That's on the basics of magic. It's better you learn this so you can help out later and also if anything strange happens you can recognise it."

Yang frowned, clearly annoyed, but instead of saying anything, she took the book and found a corner.

/

After dinner, Clark snuck out of the house and went back to Salem's cottage alone. He found her scribbling on some paper as she flipped the page on the giant volume next to her.

"I'm surprised you aren't sneaking into her room right now."

"Salem, please…" Clark shut the door, she left out another laugh at his discomfort. "I'd never take advantage of her like that and even if I was willing too I doubt she would ever allow me," That only made the girl laugh harder.

"True, that's what made it so funny though." The girl held out another book to him. "So what did you tell daddy dearest? I mean I doubt he just let it go." Clark sat down next to her, he noticed the second chair was already there. It was likely Salem was expecting him.

"We told him that Yang had been cursed with some sort of aura canceler spell." Clark explained. "That's when he offered to allow her to stay while he prepared a new arm for her." Salem gave an "mmhm" and they went back to work.

After an hour or so solid reading Salem spoke again.

"You can take this as you will." She said, Clark stopped as those words were never good especially not coming from Salem. Salem wasn't polite unless it was necessary. "But you might want to keep an eye on him around Yang."

"You think my father would-"

"I think Howl might take one look at her chest and at least think it's worth a try." Salem went back to her work. "And as much as Yang has played it all off so far we don't know how she would react to advances. Especially not from someone who expects either compliance or a polite rejection, and is a lot older than her." She took note of his silence. "Ozpin, I don't think he'd actually try anything. I just think he might find her as attractive as you do and think she might be interested in his power and land."

Clark wanted to deny the comment about finding Yang attractive but hadn't he been admiring her this morning? Also it had been long enough since Clark's mother's death for his father to be looking for a new wife. That didn't mean the boy wanted it.

"I understand." Even though it left a sour taste in his mouth for many reasons. "I will keep it in mind."

"Though I think he's more interested in having you get that dress off of her." She laughed even harder when he groaned. It didn't help that the image of Yang in nothing but a white night gown came to mind.

"So have you found anything yet?" Clark asked hoping they could get off this subject.

"Not much I didn't know before." She shook her head. "I didn't want to say this while Yang was around -don't want her rushing off and doing something stupid- but our best move may be to figure out who brought her here and find out why."

"With the amount of power they have? Wouldn't that be like walking into a wolf's den covered in only meat?" she gave a snort at that, Clark was amazed at how good of a mood she seemed to be. But maybe that's because she found everything that had happened to him today so amusing.

"Well, I may not have the control to throw someone two thousand years into the past but I'm decent in fight and you're better. If we have no other option, there's that."

"I am not risking any of us in a fight with someone that powerful. We'd be practically handing her over to them, possibly over our dead bodies." Salem picked up the book and mumbled into it.

"It's just a thought Ozpin."

He returned back to his work only to realize it had started raining outside.

"Damn, forgot an umbrella." Salem just looked at him.

"Then use a spell when you leave, it's good practice."

"No, you know what my father says about using magic for such little things." He didn't need to explain it since Salem had heard the speech so many times.

Using magic for little things or inconvenience breeds laziness and makes you more ill prepared for if a situation arises when you can't use a spell. He had seen Salem make funny faces at him from the window as his father gave such speeches. She had not been allowed in the main house since Clark's mother's death.

"I'll be fine. How about you?" She glanced at him.

"What? Ozpin, I was alone before I found myself here. I'm fine as long as I have a decent roof over my head." It was a flippant reply; Salem never spoke about her family. "And get back to work lazy, otherwise we'll never find a way to get your new sweetheart back home!"

Clark let out another groan and she laughed again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As she had with every day in the last week when Yang woke up she ran through some Katas before washing herself and dressing.

Originally she had been stuck with only one dress, as the two dresses the maids had found for her were not possible for her to ware. It turned out that Clark's mother was basically a tall version of Weiss or something, the dress was too long and completely the wrong shape.

So the local seamstress had prepared several dresses. Yang then went to Salem and had her assist (by this she meant Salem magicked them up since neither of them could sew very well) her in the creation of a few dresses that were more suited to active behaviour.

These were jokingly referred to as combat dresses. Yang had chosen an orange material that had been created to be light as a sundress but would protect her like leather armour. She had then drawn out her own symbol and Salem had sown it on the breast.

Yang had found her leather jacket from her battle gear did suit with the clothes worn in this era. So she swapped between her over coat and the jacket.

In her jacket and combat dress she looked more like herself. Clark had been kind enough to pretend he had ordered the extra dresses since Yang had admitted to not having anything like it. Instead of giving the money to the seamstress he had given it to Salem.

Yang had asked about why she had to wear dresses instead of pants. Clark's explanation was, in the arena she wouldn't. No one would care what she wore to a sanctioned fight, it's just that her waring combat gear would suggest she didn't view his house as safe and reflected poorly on the Ozpins.

Since she was living on their charity at the moment that seemed like a really bad plan.

So instead she wore clothes that she could fight in but wouldn't give anyone that impression. And she now was learning how to fight in a dress.

This was what she chose to ware today and then headed to the breakfast room. It was nice that she was starting to learn the house, or that she only needed to really know like five rooms in the place. She still didn't know where Clark's room was and she had a feeling that was on purpose.

This time seemed to be very focused on stuff like that. Or at least in a weird way, it was little like the whole thing with clothing. Because she was a fighter and not a 'lady' they didn't care if she and Clark fooled around. Nor was anyone fussed if she did so with another staff member (though that might be a slight on her hosts, she wasn't sure), however, if Clark courted her (as Salem put it while once again teasing him) that would be an issue.

She assumed that was because his father already had a plan.

By now she had made it to the breakfast room and found Howl Ozpin waiting for her.

"Hello Miss Xiao Long." He said politely. Like Clark would he stood and helped her to her seat before returning to his.

"Lord Ozpin, usually I'm the last one up." She said looking at Clark's empty chair.

"It seems my son has been having too many late nights." Howl said as a servant came and poured a glass of freshly squeezed juice for Yang. "He has come down with something." The older man took a sip of his own drink and moved to serve Yang some food.

"Just some fruit thank you." She said having already grown used to this, it was weird having Howl do all this though. For the last week Clark always assisted her, yes she had swallowed her pride with this one. She had spilled things a few too many times for them to let her do things with her left arm. "He's okay though?"

Howl gave a nod and began to serve himself.

"He just needs some bed rest. Too many late night walks to see his pet." Yang had learnt that Clark's 'pet' was code for Salem. She wasn't sure if Howl expected her to know about the girl or not.

"It's been raining recently…" Yang added.

"Exactly and the fool didn't take an umbrella." Having said that his usual mask of calm amusement returned. Howl really did remind Yang of Professor Ozpin, except the feeling she always got from the professor was he was a decent guy who had some greater goal. Howl seemed to be a decent guy with a greater goal for himself (or maybe his family.) "Still since he isn't here, I feel I can ask if he's been good to you. It's rare to see you apart from one and other."

Yang frowned, she hadn't really thought about it but generally in the past week she was either exercising, with Salem or with Clark.

"Yes?"

"That seems to be more a question then an answer." That smug look was back and the man took a sip of his juice.

"I'm afraid I don't know what the question was." Yang snapped back. The man nodded and looked out the window.

"I apologise. Clark has rarely left the estate and so has not interacted with the fairer sex much." Yang thought that explained a lot about Clark's behaviour but at the same time it seemed like his best friend was Salem. Salem was a girl or did she just not count for some reason?

By this point the man had turned back to her with a conspiratorial grin.

"I was just hoping that hadn't held him back in being a good host and friend to you?" Yang speared a piece of melon with her fork and chewed it. She replied only after she had swallowed.

"Clark will do fine when the princess arrives, you have no need to worry." She said, enjoying that she had thrown the man a little. She would have to tell Salem about this later, the girl would enjoy the story.

"I admit that was a fear. So you've found him to be a satisfactory companion?" Howl was clearly worried about this.

"He's a good friend." She replied unsure of what else she could say. The man seemed to look slightly relieved, which she guessed meant he was incredibly so.

"Good, it's always been a worry to me that he grew up here with so few companions."

Yang ate instead of replying. To her Clark seemed perfectly fine except he was a little stiff. But that was likely more due to having to be 'Lord Clark' then anything else. He seemed perfectly fine around Salem.

"What's she like?" Howl looked confused so Yang clarified. "Princess Alice, Clark said she's sweet but not much else." And Salem seemed to dislike everyone here except for Clark.

Howl leaned back in his chair and seemed to think about it.

"She is rather sweet and has always been the most willing to get into trouble." Yang frowned. "She, her twin brother Prince Lorens -the heir to the throne- and Clark have been friends since childhood. She would lead Clark and her brother around and get into all sorts of mischief. Though now she has grown into a proper lady."

"She sounds _interesting_." The lord gave a small chuckle at that.

"I am sure you two will get on famously." Yang was surprised by that. "I'm sorry I've grown rather used to your company. I should keep in mind you plan to return to the arena." She smiled at him as best as possible unsure what to say.

 _If by arena you mean my time, then yes._ But it didn't seem likely any time soon. Either Salem had to get good enough at throwing to do it herself (because Clark seemed unlikely too, for a magician he never did any magic.) or they had to find a willing magician to help them.

She wasn't sure when that would be.

"That is the plan, yes."

/

After breakfast Yang took a trip down Salem's cottage.

"Hey kiddo, you here?" Yang called as she came into the clearing where Salem's house sat. She heard a muffled cry of something and then the shutter of one of the windows opened.

"What?" Salem growled she had her apron on which likely meant she had been working on some potion or something. Yang didn't really get potion making at all, she wasn't that good in chemistry in school either.

"Can I have some herbs?" the blond girl pointed down at the garden beds. Salem suddenly pulled back into the house and ran out shouting no over and over again. "Oh come on! I need fresh ones."

"Why?"

"Clark's sick and I want to make the broth my mum always made when we were sick." The girl just looked at her and shook her head clearly exasperated.

"I told the idiot that he had to either bring an umbrella or use a spell but no! Damn it." After a moment of thought Salem pointed at Yang. "Okay… BUT I get to pick the herbs and you have to take him some tea." Seeing Yang's face, she smiled. "It comes with instructions on how to brew it."

"Family secret?" Yang caught the girl's flinch as she said that.

"Yes… In a way."

The time traveller didn't ask any more probing questions as she followed Salem into the cottage. There the girl pulled a small brown tin off a shelf of what Yang now knew was the kitchen (it was difficult to distinguish it from the lab early on). The white haired girl then proceeded to write down the instructions.

She handed both to Yang and then grabbed a basket and headed out to the garden.

"So what do you need? And please tell me it isn't Jasmine because I have to replant after using it for an experiment." The girl shook her head. "Used it all and nothing for it!"

Yang waited for Salem to finish before giving her grocery list.

/

It took Yang a few minutes to convince the maids to lead her to the kitchen. At first Yang had thought it was because they had been the ones to clean up her messes but it turned out it was because of the kitchen staff.

"Hi!" Yang called as she poked her head into the kitchen. A thin stick of a woman stopped her with a wooden spoon.

"You're that busty thing the boy brought in." She said looking down her nose at Yang. The blond was almost shocked to see the woman had silver eyes, it was rare in her time (something she had only noticed when Ruby mentioned Professor Ozpin bringing it up). Yang could only think of two people she knew with them, that being Ruby and her mother Summer.

Yang also noted she spoke with a clear accent, something that was pretty rare in Yang's time. People may live far apart in the four kingdoms but heavy accents were uncommon even from people who grew up outside the kingdoms.

"That I am!" Yang said proudly. "Nice to meet you I'm Yang Xiao Long!" She held her left hand out and when the woman didn't make a move to shake it, Yang shook hands with the wooden spoon. The maid behind her giggled. "You are?"

"Ásta Audhild, head cook here." She frowned. Yang guessed from her name she was clearly from somewhere outside of Vaqueoh. A while ago Yang hand noticed how simple the names here seemed, after all there were no crazy combinations to obey the colour rule. So Ásta's was pretty out there.

"Nice to _meet_ you then!" Yang said as she spotted the ham that was likely for lunch. "Are you willing to lend me some cooking space?" She gave her best imitation of Ruby's puppy dog eyes. "I'll clean up afterwards!"

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you plan to do?"

Yang held up the herbs.

"These are fresh herbs, Lord Ozpin mentioned Lord Clark was sick. So I thought I'd make a home recipe to make him feel better." She gave a shrug. "It's what my mum would make my sister and I, when we were sick."

"Do you know how to use a kitchen girl?" The woman moved to walk off clearly dismissing Yang.

"Why would you think I don't? Because I'm dressed like this? Please, my mother died when I was six. Who do you think did the cooking? My dad and uncle could burn water. Someone had to bake my sister cookies." What started out as anger, Yang quickly pulled into exasperation. She didn't want to piss off the woman. The woman turned at this point and frowned.

"No one is going to help you down here girl. We have enough to do."

"Fair enough. This is your job. Any chance I could have a few vegetables though?" Ásta inclined her head and once Yang listed off the vegetables, the woman seemed to conclude that the girl did know what she was talking about.

Yang was given a small amount of preparation space and a strange looking cooker. Something that Yang had not thought about, she didn't know how to _cook_ something in this time.

Salem always seemed to just throw some fire Dust over some logs and stick a pot on it. What Yang was looking at was not that simple.

It was a black metal box with a hole in the top. There were knobs on the side. A quick look at the person working next to her told Yang that the point of those knobs was that you could turn them to adjust the size of the clamp that held the pot/pan over the hole.

Cool that was easy to understand and was actually very useful for Yang who couldn't hold a pot in place right now. The Faunus girl from the first day she was here skittishly approached her. She silently placed two pots, one chopping board, a knife and bowl of water Dust next to Yang.

"Thanks." Yang said without a thought. The girl jumped slightly and disappeared. Yang guessed she was off to do another task.

The blond girl quickly put the bigger pot in the clamp (having filled it up with water) and looked around for how to turn the heat on.

"Red button." The accented voice from behind her said. Yang quickly found herself shoved to the side and Ásta pressed the button and flipped another switch. Yang heard a click and the sound crackle of fire. "Never used one of these?"

"Only a cooking fire…" Yang said quickly. The woman pulled her ginger hair out of her face and pointed to another knob on the metal box.

"That changes the heat." She then pointed to what looked like a draw that would open up the belly of the box. "If you ever need to bake cookies." The woman turned to walk away.

"Thank you!" Yang called after her.

"Don't be. Some advice for you girl." Yang looked at her curiously, was there something else she needed to know about cooking? "Lord Ozpin is a widower and Lord Clark has the heart of Princess Alice. The boy might be unused to a woman's charms but the man only has his needs to be taken care of."

The blond just stared at her too furious to speak, she turned back to her cook top to avoid the woman seeing her eyes turn red. She didn't need to get kicked out now. However, was that all people in this time cared about? Or was it just that she somehow exuded gold digger?

All she was doing was paying Clark back for helping her out so much over this week but everyone in this time just took it to mean she wanted… Ugh.

Yang got to work on the broth. She did her best not to take her anger out on the vegetables.

That was when she realized she didn't have a spoon to stir the pot with. Looking around, suddenly the little cat Faunus poked her head back up. She was holding a spoon out to Yang.

"Thanks again…" Yang said. This time the girl didn't jump but she was off again pretty quickly.

Yang had made the broth so many times over the years that once the vegetables were all cut up she basically went on auto-pilot and listened to the gossip around her. It was amusing that the second someone on the kitchen staff got _too_ distracted Ásta was there to terrify them.

Most of the gossip was pretty normal, a lot of the staff were from the nearby town and farms so they were just talking about local happenings.

"Did you hear?" One of the girls nearby said. "Vicky saw that little monster near the main house." Yang looked at the girl and her companion in surprise. Grimm weren't a thing in this time so what were they talking about?

"What's the witch doing here?" the other girl said. "Lord Ozpin said she's not meant to come out of the Western Woods!" It was then Yang realised they were talking about Salem.

"Apparently Vicky screamed and Wallace scared the creature away with a rock."

Yang got back to throwing herbs in the pot and tasting the broth. She thought quickly trying to remember if Salem had any injuries today. She didn't seem to be limping or be bandaged in anyway. Yang threw some more sage in and tasted. It was fine now and the two girls had moved on taking their gossip with them.

Since the broth was done, Yang moved on to Salem's tea. A quick read of the instructions told her to boil a hand full of water Dust per tea pot. Glancing around the room made the Faunus appear behind her.

"Wow." Yang said, suddenly the girl seemed to look worried. "No, sorry. I'm just amazed at how quick you are." The girl looked very relived. "Could you get me a tea pot and a cup?" she nodded overzealously, her unevenly cut bob bouncing around her face.

While the girl was gone Yang turned the lid of the tin over and in the hollow of it poured the tea leaves. She then put a cap full into the boiling water and stirred it for a minute. By then the girl had returned with the items as well as a tray, jug, bowl and spoon, Yang thanked her before she disappeared again.

Yang poured the tea into the tea pot and the broth into the jug. Once she had everything on the tray she noticed a girl coming over to help. The blond picked up the tray with one hand and balanced it. Yang's issue wasn't with weight; she was stronger than most hunters her age. The trouble she had was with doing things that needed two hands.

She looked for a place to put the tray while she cleaned up when Ásta shooed her off. Apparently she didn't want Yang ruining her pots or getting any more in the way. So Yang made her escape from the kitchen.

Very sure she never wanted to return.

A few of the maids giggled but in the end they told Yang where to go. Apparently Clark's room was actually an apartment in which he had a living space, study, bathroom and bedroom in one.

Yang was starting to wonder if the only reason he went outside was to see Salem. He seemed to have everything he needed to nerd. She was sure the servants would bring him meals.

It was when she got to his door that she found her next problem to tackle. How to knock on the door. It was solved when the little Faunus girl made an appearance.

"Hello?" Yang said, she cocked her head to one side and waited. "Did someone tell you to follow me around?" Yang wouldn't have put it past either Ozpin to give her a baby sitter. The little girl shook her head and waited. "Okay then… Could you knock for me?" the girl obeyed and waited again.

Yang just stared at her confused, in the end she decided to try it and see if it worked.

"Ummm… Thank you?" the girl was quickly gone and Yang was left with further questions. She guessed the kid thought her saying "thanks" or "thank you" was a dismissal? Maybe since she ate with the lords of the house the kid also thought she should obey her.

Yang had so many questions for Clark… If he ever opened the door that is.

"Miss Xiao Lodg?" speak and ye shall receive. His voice sounded nasally and he sniffed.

This was also the first time she had ever seen him in _his_ pyjamas. Loose fitting cloth pants and shirt. Yang took a moment to appreciate the view, apparently Clark did have abs under that green shirt of his.

"Why -sniff- are you -ere?" He asked pitifully, this reminded her a little of when everyone but her got that flu. It didn't take much to get him out of the way so that she could enter the room.

She placed the tray on the table and looked around. She wasn't surprised to find it wasn't as fancy as the rest of the house. There were books crammed where ever Clark could find room and the door to his study was open (so Yang could see it was very reminiscent of Salem's lab).

The furniture was much simpler than the rest of the house and the walls had wall paper that was green with a pattern of the Ozpin coat of arms (which was a shield siting on a bellowing cloak. Below the shield it said "Skill and control carry one far"). Yang only knew it because it had been pointed out to her.

By now Clark had sat down on the sofa, next to it sat a pile of books and parchment.

"You should probably get some sleep."

"I'm dot -sniff- losidg a day do a cold" he then proceeded to sneeze several times. Yang walked over and picked up a book, it was just as she suspected.

"Clark, please tell me you didn't make yourself sick looking for a way to get me home…" the expression on the boy's face told her everything. She shook her head and glared at him. "Come over here." She said, from his hesitant expression she assumed her eyes were now red.

In the end he seemed to make the correct choice and did as she asked. Eventually she led him to the table.

"Why do you have a dining set in here?" She asked as she got herself into a seat next to him.

"Doubles as a desk" he looked at the tray of food. "You did-'t -sniff- deed to ave the kitched do dis." Yang placed the bowl in front of him and poured the broth into it. She ignored the fact he ignored her question.

"I made it, it's a family recipe." He stared at her. "Seriously? Why does no one believe I can cook?" she shook her head. He laughed and coughed. That was when she noticed it, it took her a second to recognize why it looked so familiar.

Around Clark's neck was a silver cross with what looked like a small oval piece of onyx at the centre.

"Miss Xiao Lodg?" he asked as he experimented with the broth. He took a spoon full and looked surprised. "Dis is good." He continued eating.

"It's my mother's recipe. She used to make it for me when I was sick." She watched him eat for a moment before asking. "That cross, where did you get it?" He stopped and looked at the cross.

"Dis was my M-other's -sniff- doken, fader gave id to er day he asked for her hand." he took another spoon full of soup. "Whad iss id?"

"I think Professor Ozpin from my time wares a cross like that one."

"Could be de same ode." He stopped to look at the cross. "Dice dought, my decededts -sniff- still ave dit." He held it close to his chest in a fist. "She would -sniff- ave liked dat."

Without a thought Yang put her hand over the one holding the spoon and squeeze. He looked over at her.

"I get it…" She didn't want to lie to Clark but she didn't exactly want to tell a guy she had only known for a week about the mess that was her family. "I lost my mother too."

He looked at her for a long moment before returning to eating. He obviously also didn't want to talk about it either.

They sat in a companionable silence while Clark finished the bowl. He picked up the jug and poured more into the bowl and continued. Yang turned to watch him, she wasn't sure what to talk about. They didn't seem to have conversations that weren't about getting her home or explaining how things in this time worked.

"Whad's he -sniff- like?" Clark asked as he ate. "De Ozpid id your dime."

Yang had to think for a moment, she didn't really know Professor Ozpin personally. It wasn't like she avoided him it's just he had always had more interest in her sister... well everyone on her team then her.

"That's difficult to answer." Yang started, she looked up at the celling. Since Clark wasn't able to cover that with notes and books, it remained extravagant with the family coat of arms set into the corners.

"I don't know him well. He's the headmaster of Beacon Academy -where I go to school- but we've never had much cause for talking. Most of what I know about him comes from what people I know have said."

He gestured for her to keep going.

"My little sister Ruby… She thinks he's pretty amazing. He kind of mentors her, I've told you she skipped a couple of grades? He's the one who arranged that and I think he's been looking out for her ever since." She stopped and thought for a moment. "My uncle works for him and I'm pretty sure he'd jump off a cliff if Ozpin told him too. My dad though… He respects him but he doesn't like the guy."

Before Clark could ask why she said.

"I think he blames him for what happened to my family. Hunters -you know the guys who fight the Grimm I told you about? - they work for whoever they choose. My parents and uncle Qrow all worked for him." Yang shrugged. "I guess I respect him?"

Clark nodded and stopped eating. Yang pulled the bowl away from him and brought the tea pot over.

"Also in exchange for some of her herbs, Salem made me-"

"Dot dhe tea!" Clark fell out of his chair in an attempt to get away from it. Yang just stared at the horrified young man and shrugged.

"Fine, I said I'd make it for you, not that I'd make you drink it."

/

After Yang left, Clark decided it was for the best to go to bed. He had a feeling that while she didn't say it, if she came back and he wasn't asleep she'd thrash him.

He lay in his bed, staring at the roof. He hadn't expected Yang to bring him food, let alone make it. He'd have to make sure Ásta had been on her best behaviour. The blond girl was a good cook and he didn't want her feeling like she couldn't use the kitchen.

Who said she would want to though? Yang may have just done this for _him_.

Clark turned to face the window. Apparently all the gossip was getting to his head. Maybe he should use the damned tea to clear his mind. The disgusting taste would definitely give him something other than Yang to think about.

Granted he also wouldn't be able to taste anything for a few days. He had a feeling that stuff was more a punishment then a treatment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"C-Lord Clark! How are you feeling?" Yang caught herself just in time. He nodded to her, clearly a little uneasy from her slip up. Honestly she had just been excited seeing him as he had been on bed rest for two days.

"I am well, Miss Xiao Long." He said politely. He stood and helped her to her seat at the breakfast table.

Yang was happy about the return to the status-que. Breakfast, lunch and dinner with just Howl was awkward. There was only so many times she can politely answer probing questions without Clark there for back up.

"Take it easy, okay?" Yang beamed at him. "Seriously, I'll pummel you next time." He laughed. Howl coughed into his hand and shared a look with Clark. Yang frowned and looked between the pair, neither said a word.

The servants took now to enter and pour Yang a drink. She picked it up and took a sip, unsure what was going on with the pair.

"Could someone please help me?" She asked, hoping it would stop the glaring competition or silent conversation or whatever was going on. Clark quickly moved into action serving her some food before doing so for himself.

His father raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. If this was anything like a meal at Weiss's house, Yang got why the girl ran off to Beacon. They continued to sit in silence and any time Yang tried to start a conversation it was met with the same reaction. She was starting to wonder if she missed something.

While all the awkwardness was going on Wallace who Yang had seen a lot running around the grounds appeared at Howl's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. A smirk appeared on the man's face. The blond woman wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Thank you Wallace." With that the balding man left.

"I thought it was rude to except messages at meals, especially with a guest at the table." Yang turned and stared at Clark. It was completely out of character for him to speak like that to his father. There was an obvious challenge in his eyes as he looked at the man.

Lord Ozpin was not amused by this.

"Seeing as this matter has nothing to do with you Clark, I suggest you go back to your room." The man said coolly. "Perhaps you still need another day of bed rest." Clark dropped his cutlery and walked out of the room without another word.

Yang waited a moment before she spoke.

"Did something happen? Sorry if it has something to do with me…" Howl took a sip of his drink before he replied.

"Miss Xiao Long, I apologise for our behaviour. No it is not because of you; it _is_ a private matter though." Yang gave a nod, she decided she'd ask Clark about it later. When she checked in on him. "However, I do have good news. I sent for a wizard - to create your prosthetic - he is experienced in creating limbs for the arena. He will arrive before lunch."

"So-o…" for the first time ever she saw a genuine smile on Howl's face.

"The fitting will take a few hours and then it could be anywhere between two weeks and a month for it to be completed. However, that is because it will be custom created for a fist fighter."

Yang just looked at what was left of her right arm. She couldn't believe it. How long was it since it had happened? She wouldn't need someone to help her anymore and when she returned to her time she'd be able to find Ruby and help her.

"Miss Xiao Long?" Yang took a shaking breath and turned back to the lord. "Why don't you take some time to yourself? I will have someone collect you when he arrives."

Yang gave a quick nod and excused herself. She bolted off to her room to run some katas and do her best to calm down.

After about an hour she heard a soft knock at the door. Jumping out of her stance Yang ran to the door and opened it.

There stood the Faunus girl. She held up a tray with tea and cookies on it.

"Hi…" Yang said unenthusiastically, the small girl's face became alarmed. "Oh no! Kiddo you did nothing wrong! I'm just waiting on something important." The girl gave a nod, Yang held the door open for her. The girl walked in and placed the tray down on a small table. She then poured out a cup of tea and waited for Yang.

Yang decided to test her theory again.

"Thanks." She said and the girl walked out. The kid definitely thought the word meant the blond was dismissing her. She had never met such a skittish Faunus, even Velvet back home talked. She really needed to ask Clark about this.

Yang sat drinking tea and eating cookies for a bit but when she ran out the blond returned to her katas. It was a few hours later when a maid came to retrieve her. They walked down the halls towards a room that Yang had seen but had not been in.

It was a corner room of the house so two walls were covered in windows. It was light, bright and full of the same decadent furniture as the rest of the house. She was left at the door by the maid, it was open just enough for Yang to see Howl and Clark talking inside.

"Be on your best behaviour." The older man hissed. "I don't _care_ about your pet today." It always angered Yang, the dismissive way the lord talked about Salem.

But this also suggested that the reason the two had been arguing this morning was the girl. Had something happened to her?

"Don't act like Salem ever mattered to you! You only allow her on the grounds because of the promise you made to Mother!" Salem had something to do with Clark's mother? She almost stepped in when Howl grabbed Clark by the collar. But she was stopped by a dark skinned hand.

Looking up, Yang saw a man she didn't know. He was a rather tall dark skinned man. His lavender hair was pulled in a ponytail over his shoulder. On his head sat on old top hat.

"Listen to me very carefully boy! Yes, today you could embarrass me but do you know what else you could do? Emmet is the best that Vaqueoh has to offer. He has no need to assist us and is only doing us a favour. So if he refuses the commission because of your behaviour, you will be the one to explain to Miss Xiao Long why she won't be getting a new arm!"

That seemed to stop Clark. His father still held him up by the collar.

"I u-understand Father." Howl let go of the boy's shirt and walked away to get himself a drink.

The man let go of Yang's arm.

The time traveller wasn't sure if she should thank the man or punch him.

"The Ozpin's have always been rather… explosive." She jumped having not expected him to speak.

The tailored suit he wore couldn't hide his nature from Yang. This guy was a fighter and she could tell.

"What I mean to say young lady, is that you need not worry that you are tearing this family apart. They have weathered far worse than a mysterious woman."

"You're Emmet?" Yang asked. He smiled, showing bright white teeth.

"Emmet Conroy." He took her hand and kissed it. "You are my patient?"

"Yang Xiao Long." She said, she had been expecting a hand shake. Emmet turned to the door and his smile became a smirk.

"Things should have cooled down by now." Before Yang could speak the man had walked into the room, yelled out "Howl!" and was hugging the man.

Yang threw Clark a look, he looked back at her. It seemed that this wasn't normal.

"I assume you and Miss Xiao Long are now acquainted?" Howl asked. He didn't seem effected at all by the behaviour, he did straighten out his suit.

"We met in the hallway." The lord gave a nod. He then turned to Clark and gave the boy a very serious look.

"Well then… Emmet Conroy, this is my son Clark."

Clark walked towards the man (who Yang thought hesitated for a moment) and shook his hand. He gave a polite greeting; it was like nothing had happened.

"Huh, has Sophie's eyes." The way Emmet talked reminded Yang a lot of her father.

"You knew my mother?" Clark asked eagerly. The man gave a nod. He looked as if he wanted to say more but thought better of it.

"We studied together." The man turned around and Yang followed with her eyes. That was the first time she noticed the Faunus woman who was standing in the corridor. She had long white hair that fell to her ankles. From it sprang a pair of snowy hare ears with black tips. They twitched as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

The woman met Yang's eyes with cold red ones before turning to Emmet.

"Something, you want sir?"

"Dalilah… Hmm nothing, just thinking." The woman gave a huff and as she did the large suitcase in her arms made a noise. The blond girl guessed within it was the wizard's… tools?

Emmet gave a sharp clap that got everyone's attention.

"Now Ozpin one and two, I want you to run along and go about your day. Maybe bring some treats? I do love a tea party" He looked between the pair. "Miss Xiao Long and I need to talk for a bit."

Clark looked like he wanted to say something but he was silenced by a look from his father.

Once they disappeared, the Faunus woman laid the suitcase down on the coffee table and opened it. She then moved to the side to look out the window. Emmet patted the seat next to him. Yang walked over and sat down.

"I'm going to need you take off that jacket." Yang obeyed, the man then proceeded to look at the stump. "This is a clean cut… How?"

"Well… This guy just sliced right through my aura and my arm." He nodded.

"Full story?" He asked mischievously. "Was this in the arena?"

"No." she heard him say "of course not, otherwise they would have to pay" once he finished she continued. "One of my best friends had this thing with the guy. She left him and he wasn't happy about it. So he picked a fight with her. He was going to kill her so I got in the way. She used her semblance to get us both out of there." The two of them just stared at her.

"Must have been a good friend." Yang gave a shrug. "Anyway, it's good that it's a clean cut. I don't have to worry about getting it to fit comfortably. Now here's the big one."

Yang was about to ask what he meant, when the man pulled out something that looked like a tuning fork. He tapped it against her arm and it started vibrating.

"Hmmm, also good." He noticed Yang's confused expression. "You have easily enough mana to make the prosthetic move. That means I just have to produce one that you can use. So… Tell me about your fighting style."

Yang spent the next hour explaining and showing Emmet the one gauntlet she brought with her to this time.

/

The time traveller pouted as she looked up at the building.

Emmet and his assistant (?) had left to find their rooms at this point. She had wanted to tell Clark about how it had gone but apparently he was 'indisposed' which was this time's equivalent to grounded she guessed. Well, Yang had never been one for rules.

She was looking up at the building trying to think of the best way to scale it. After a moment she made her first step and tested the window sills. Once she was sure they were large enough for her to easy stand on she started her climb.

The girl was carful but seeing as how she had survived being launched out of Beacon's cafeteria and landed in a crater upon her return, she was sure she could fall off the house and be fine. She kind of figured worst case scenario she had a crater to explain.

Very quickly she made it to the window of Clark's apartment. He was inside… reading of course.

She tapped the window a few times. He looked up and blinked, he then rushed over to the window.

"Miss Xiao Long!" He attempted to pull her in when Yang instead moved to the side of the window.

"Nah! Come up to the roof with me Clark! I bet the view is great!" She started climbing and looked down to see his face. "Hey, if I can do this in a dress and with only one arm then so can you!" She went back to climbing but then stopped and glared down at him. "You better not look up my dress!" After a moment she heard the sound of him following her up with a sigh.

Once Yang made it to the roof she stretched out her arm and looked for a good place to sit. The blond did a spin trying to find the best view.

"Miss Xiao Long, why are we up here?" She grinned and tugged Clark over to her chosen place, the perfect place to watch the sun go down. She was enjoying how much her behaviour was confusing him.

"Because this is the last place someone would look if you went missing." Yang explained as she sat down. "And what if we hung out in your room and I got caught? It's just going to breed more rumours." She could tell from him sitting next to her that he agreed.

"Father sent a message over saying that Mr Conroy will take the commission." He hesitated. "I want to… Apologise for my behaviour today." She looked over at him to see that he was staring out are the view. Yang had a feeling if she hugged him he'd freak out so she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Relax okay." She said when he looked at her shocked. "But if you do want to make it up to me… You could tell me why."

Clark was clearly thinking about it before he finally replied.

"I've been going to Salem's cottage at night. I was caught out in the rain one too many times and became ill. She walked me back to the house." He shook his head with a sigh. "Salem isn't allowed to come near the house, but she was worried. So when one of the maids saw her…" Yang remembered the other day when she was in the kitchen.

 _"_ _Did you hear?" One of the girls nearby said. "Vicky saw that little monster near the main house."_

 _"_ _What's the witch doing here?" the other girl said. "Lord Ozpin said she's not meant to come out of the Western Woods!" It was then Yang realised they were talking about Salem._

 _"_ _Apparently Vicky screamed and Wallace scared the creature away with a rock."_

So they had definitely been talking about Salem then.

"Father wasn't pleased." Yang thought Clark was putting it very mildly.

"Why does everyone hate her so much? As far as I've seen she nice a little anti-social but nice." But then again the blond was very used to strange personalities. Beacon's initiation tended to give you a very strange group of people.

She really did miss them.

"That's because you've been good to her. She… can be difficult if she doesn't like someone." Clark explained with hesitation. He frowned though clearly deep in thought. "Miss Xiao Long, do the Aesop exist in your time?"

 _Aesop?_ Yang did her best to try and remember her history classes. Trying to remember a group or something named that. In the end she admitted defeat and shook her head. Clark smiled slightly and turned back to the setting sun. He cleaned his glasses on his shirt.

"The Aesop are a creature, well a spirit. They appear as humans with distorted features. Their skin and hair are white, but their eyes are red." He turned back to Yang. "They almost seem to glow."

"So everyone thinks that she's this Aesop thing?"

"No more… It worries people that she looks so similar." He shrugged. "The Aesop are monsters Miss Xiao Long. They possess animals and objects, the only true sign of the possession being the symbol of an eye hidden somewhere on them. Destroy the eye and you kill the Aesop. But they will talk to you, attack you and whatever else it takes to stop you."

"So why possess the object?" There was something about these things that seemed familiar.

"Because it's the only way they can affect the world. Many Aesop are the soldiers of Valais, one of the most powerful witches to ever exist. Poor souls that have had the mana sucked from them." Yang didn't know what that meant. But having anything 'sucked' from you was probably not fun.

He waited a moment before continuing.

"Valais and her monsters want revenge on all those who harmed them. So they spend their time killing and driving people mad. But even that is conjecture." He admitted. "No one knows what her true goal is."

"So they just… want to kill all humans without really real known reason?" The boy nodded with a grimace. But Yang understood why she felt the Aesop were familiar. "It's like the creatures of Grimm." He was confused, she could tell. "These big black monsters, no one knows where they come from. But they are attracted by humanity's negative emotions and want to just kill everyone."

"The creatures you as a hunter fight?" it was Yang's turn to nod. "It's strange that they have a similar purpose. I mean it doesn't seem possible that Valais could be alive in two thousand years."

"Why not?"

"It's… While immortality is possible, it's difficult with no sure fire answer." He didn't seem to want to talk about it. Instead he changed the subject, it seemed the idea of Grimm bothered him. "You have mentioned the Grimm before -I realize- and it sounds terrible." He paused. "I am sorry for being frank but children being trained to kill monsters? Monsters that exist to kill them? How many of you just… die?"

Yang hadn't really thought about it much, well not till she had lost her arm. To her being a huntress was about the adventure. But after losing her arm she had started to really think.

All of her family were hunters, her step mother had died on a mission and her actual mother just walked away one day. Pyrrah had died during the battle of Beacon. She had been tricked into ripping Penny apart just so some sick woman could make a point.

It was funny that people said that they were lucky, they had been born in a time of peace. They may have been born in a time of peace but they were being baptised in blood.

"Miss Xiao long?" She felt him squeeze her hand. She hadn't realised he was still holding it. "I hope I didn't offend you?"

"What? No." Yang looked at him, he gave her a gentle smile. He was trying to be comforting. "I was just thinking about what you said. Truth is, I've always been a thrill seeker and being a huntress meant adventure." She turned back to the setting sun. "It's just, you are right. It's horrible but I never really thought about it."

"I can understand." She turned to him, only to see he was staring wistfully out at the trees. "I had only read about the world, till I had met Salem. It was a shock to hear how cruel it coukd be. It didn't change how much I want to see it though."

"I guess you will when you become lord." Clark pulled in close and started whispering in her ear.

"Can you keep a secret?" she nodded, a little flustered by the sudden closeness. She wouldn't let it show but she was starting to wish she hadn't admitted to herself that Clark was attractive. "Three years ago my mother died. She and father had an argument, over Salem living on our land… Over the idea of me leaving to study. She left the house and…"

Yang tightened her grip on his hand.

"I know you understand, but-" he continued whispering. "Alice is really the only thing keeping me tied to this life."

 _Oh…_ Yang wasn't sure why that particular piece of info made her stomach turn, why she pulled her hand from his and stood up.

"Miss Xiao Long? Let me help you!"

He called out to her as she dusted off her dress and headed for the edge of the roof. She then waved and proceeded to jump off the building. She slowed her landing on the building as she fell and landed perfectly fine and without cracking the stone beneath her.

With that she walked inside to her room and went to bed.

 _Stupid jerk!_

He had ruined a perfectly good moment with that! Didn't he know he should never bring up another girl like that?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yang heard voices as she came towards the little clearing that Salem's cottage sat in. She frowned, glade she had worn a combat dress today. She was worried that someone was trying to rob her friend.

When the door opened Yang prepared to fight. That was until she saw who opened the door.

Howl Ozpin looked just as surprised to see her.

"Miss Xiao Long?" He said but then a rueful smile came to his lips. "I really should not be surprised you know my _tenant_."

Salem then poked her head out of the door and upon seeing Yang her face changed. She seemed almost scared.

"I ask, Miss Xiao Long, that you do not bring this to my son's attention."

Yang saw Salem nod to her from her hiding spot behind the door.

"I-Yes I understand." Yang gave a firm nod and the man moved to leave. He spared one more look back at Salem. Before exiting the clearing.

Yang was about to ask what was going on when her friend pulled her into her house. Yang was quickly sat down with some tea at the fire. The little white haired girl sat in silence staring at her tea cup for a long time before she finally spoke.

"Never mention this to Clark." It was the first time Yang had ever heard Salem refer to Clark by his first name. She was clearly serious about this.

"Salem, what's going on?" her friend just gave her a bitter smile and sighed.

"I… Hmmm I could tell you to mind your own business." The girl threw Yang a side long glance. "But something tells me you'd dig till you found out."

"You know me so well already." The blond girl smirked. "Seriously though? I'm just worried."

Salem looked down at her tea cup.

"I will explain but understand that I am going to leave out details." She looked up at her friend. "This is… something very _personal_."

Seeing that the blond time traveller did in fact understand, her friend paused for a moment before starting her explanation.

"I was orphaned when I was very young and a very powerful man took me in. He treated me like a princess, spoilt me rotten."

Yang was about to ask what went wrong when Salem's eyes hardened.

"It was when I was a little older I realised something was very wrong. This man wanted me for my power and only my power. He spoilt me because it was the easiest way to get me to do what he wanted." She closed her eyes. "The second it wasn't… I became his prisoner."

"Salem…" the girl held up her hand to stop her friend from speaking.

"Eventually I escaped and found my way here. I became close with Ozpin and Lady Sophie took pity on me. When Lady Sophie died, Howl pulled me out of bed and packed my things. I thought I was being sent away. Instead of putting me on the first carriage back to my adoptive father… He brought me to this cottage. He said as long as I stayed within the Western Wood, I would be allowed to live on the Ozpin Estate."

"That was nice of him?" Salem gave a laugh.

"Howl is an ass and he terrifies me. I will do anything to stop Clark from becoming _that man_." The darkness in Salem's voice sent a shiver down Yang's spine. "He's so used to pain coming along with whatever he wants he no longer is capable of looking for other answers. Trapped in his world."

"I don't understand…"

"It doesn't matter." The girl took a sip from her cup. "Now please tell me you have something else to talk about?"

Yang shrugged. The Royal family would be arriving in two weeks and the preparation was really starting to ramp up. She was starting to pity that witch of a woman, Ásta. She was having to deal with new kitchen staff and it seemed the Queen was very picky about what she ate. The list of food she would refuse to eat being longer than the kitchen. To the point that mentioning the Queen at all seemed to send the woman into a rage.

Clark it seemed didn't have time to entertain Yang (as the maids put it) at the moment. The plan to marry him to the Princess was common knowledge and it seemed that it had become the new gossip. Like a light switch people were no longer talking about her and Clark. Everything was about _Alice_.

The blond wasn't a fool; she was happy to admit she was jealous after all she only had two friends in this world (three if you counted the little cat Faunus who followed her around.). Of course she was a little lonely when one of them was preoccupied.

Of course she was a little annoyed with that confession. His world revolved around that princess apparently, which meant he'd likely forget about Yang the second Alice arrived.

"Look whatever you are thinking about you can say it." Salem hissed, she seemed to have grown board with the silence. "You don't tell Ozpin about this and I won't tell him about whatever's bothering you."

"You promise that?" Because he's a boy and he'd likely get the wrong idea. "I'm just a little annoyed that this 'Princess' is arriving in two weeks and he doesn't seem to even register any more that I'm here." Yang pouted and hugged her chest. "I mean seriously; he's been avoiding me for the last two days!"

Salem started laughing like it was the funniest thing she had heard. She didn't stop for a good solid minute.

"You two…" She finally stopped, taking a deep breath. "Dear me, I needed that."

"You two what?" Yang's eyes narrowed. "Do you know something?"

"I know that Ozpin was here the other day asking advice on how to apologise." That was not what Yang had expected. "He said you were angry with him about something. But he couldn't work out what. So let me guess, he said something about her?"

Yang spluttered for a moment after she got her thoughts together. She had a feeling that Salem had gotten the wrong impression here.

"I'm not in love with him, if that's what you are thinking."

"Never said that." Came a smug reply over a tea cup.

"Yeah, well everyone in this time seems to be obsessed with who's sleeping with who so sorry if I'm getting too sensitive to it." Salem waved her hand. "I just… He's always around okay! I've gotten used to spending all my time with him and then he goes and says… Basically says his reason for living is her!"

"And one day she's going to take him away from us." Salem supplied for her. "I know; why do you think I hate her?" the girl swirled her tea cup around. "Relax Yang, I will be here to help you if he ever…"

"Loses interest?" the blond shook her head and they sat in silence again. "I had a fitting for the… I don't know what to call it. The part that attaches to what's left of my arm."

"How'd it go?"

"Conroy seems happy."

 _Yang sat still as the pink goo was plastered around her stump. It was cold, slimy and overall not an enjoyable experience._

 _Conroy sat sipping at his cup of coffee as the Faunus girl Delilah worked. She threw him dirty looks every so often._

 _It was so strange. The little cat Faunus that seemed to follow Yang around the house was quiet and skittish. The other servants either ignored her or ordered her around. She seemed to be on the lowest rig in the house. It also seemed like the Ozpin's outright ignored her._

 _While servants seemed to ignore Delilah, no one asked her to do anything. No one made demands. She was treated as a person._

 _"_ _You seem confused?" Conroy said, Yang jumped. She hadn't noticed him leaning over her shoulder watching the Faunus work. "So what's bothering you?"_

 _Could she ask? Usually Yang would ask these sorts of questions to Clark but there hadn't been a suitable time before. Now he didn't seem to want to speak to her at all._

 _Emmet raised his eye brow, clearly very curious now. Yang knew if she asked she had to do it carefully. She thought about her words, she didn't want to risk someone questioning her story._

 _"_ _Faunus are treated differently here then where I come from." She shrugged. "I've never gotten used to it."_

 _Emmet seemed surprised._

 _"_ _Especially with the arena I bet! No one cares if you are a Faunus if you can fight."_

 _Yang didn't confirm what he said, she didn't want to risk that he was trying to trap her._

 _"_ _What was it like where you came from?" Yang was surprised to hear the woman speak. She didn't look up from her work though. The man moved in to an over dramatized listening pose._

 _"_ _Well…" Yang decided that a simple answer was easiest. "One of my best friends back home is a Faunus. I'm not saying it's perfect but…"_

 _"_ _It's not the things Skitty has to endure." The woman finished for her, the long white ears on her head twitched._

 _"_ _Skitty?" the woman frowned, clearly a little annoyed at Yang for some reason._

 _"_ _The cat Faunus."_

 _"_ _That's her name? No one calls her by it and she doesn't speak to me." Emmet gave a shrug and it seemed that calmed Delilah down. She got back to work as if nothing had happened. Yang looked between the pair confused again. This was just frustrating._

 _"_ _Now you know." Emmet said and that seemed to be the end on the conversation. He commented on events, stated that he and Delilah would likely still be around when the royal family arrived. But the subject of Faunus was not touched again._

 _Soon the goo was pealed from Yang's arm having made a perfect copy of her stump. They left soon after for the room they had turned into their workshop._

 _As Yang left the room she found the cat Faunus. She had been hanging by a wall, in her hands was a sandwich._

 _"_ _I missed lunch huh?" the girl handed it to Yang. "Can you just give me a nod or something here? Is your name Skitty?" The girl did in fact nod. "Cool, so now I know what to call you by." Skitty seemed confused by that but she still didn't speak. After an awkward moment, where the two just stood there._

 _The blond woman let out a sigh and looked at the plate._

 _"_ _I guess… Thanks, Skitty." With that the girl left._

"Why name a child Skitty?" Yang asked. Salem stared at her confused, apparently the girl could not read minds. Good to know. "There's a Faunus girl who works at the main house. Her name is Skitty."

"Oh… It's probably not her name." Salem explained with a shrug. "Faunus usually get given names by their new owners." That made the blond freeze. She hadn't thought about that but it hadn't been long ago in _her time_ that Faunus had won equal rights. So what had their lives been like two thousand years ago?

"I see…" Skitty and Delilah being so strange made sense now. They were slaves, Delilah seemed to at least have Emmet's respect. Yang was really starting to worry about why Skitty acted the way she did.

"I'm guessing things are different in your time?"

"Yeah."

"… Are we capable of talking about something that isn't bad?"

Yang thought for a moment. Realizing she hadn't even got to the other reason she had come to visit Salem. She pulled the small book out of her coat and handed it over to the girl.

"Finally finished it!" Salem stared at the book for a moment and then proceeded to walk over to her shelf and pick up a new one. This was quickly handed to Yang.

"Here."

The girl didn't mention that it had taken Yang about two weeks to read a one-hundred-page book for children. The book at been a guide to basic magic and mana usage. Yang was doing her best to understand the basics but it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

It was nice that Salem just handed the next book over and didn't make a joke.

/

Locating Clark was incredibly difficult right now.

Yang was wondering if she should just ambush him at dinner but then she also had to deal with Howl. There was also Emmet who had now joined their meals.

Really she was looking for Skitty right now. Usually when she had a problem the Faunus girl could solve it. However, Yang was hesitant to call out for her, she didn't know if that would get the kid in trouble or not. So instead she wondered the halls of the house looking for him.

"Attempting to find the young lord?" She turned to see Emmet Conroy. He was leaning against a wall. Yang narrowed her eyes. "If you answer my question with truth, I'll tell you where to find him." The blond girl raised her eyebrow. "I'll take that as a yes." He paused for a moment clearly thinking about his question. "Are you a mage?"

Yang just stared at him.

"No." She finally answered. The man looked at her strangely. "Why?"

"It's nothing… Just that if you ever wish to take up the craft. I would happily teach you." He shrugged and leaned down towards Yang, his eyes shifting to their right. "He's over there _seething_ about how close we are." With a smirk Emmet was gone.

The blond girl turned in the direction the man had pointed out to see Clark.

"Hey!" She called as he turned to leave. "We need to talk!"

He turned back to her, he was frowning though.

"I wish to apologise." Yang cocked her head to one side and smiled coyly. After all she had planned to do that, she had also started this conversation… What was up with him?

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." He shook his head.

"No clearly I did. I wish to make it up to you in some way." Yang pouted.

"Yeah… Well, I'm sorry too!" She smiled at him "friends?" She held her hand out.

/

Clark took her hand with a smile.

"Yes, friends." He said a weight in his stomach. He ignored it. She frowned at him again.

"Clark, are you okay?" he gave a stiff nod.

"Yes… I have to go speak to my father about something." He could tell by her expression she didn't believe him. "Honestly… Would you like to come and see for yourself?"

Her reaction when he suggested it bothered him. She looked like she had been stung, then she shook her head. What had his father said to her? Had they been speaking to one and other while he had been avoiding her?

"I… guess I'll leave you too it." She said quickly and bolted off just as fast.

Now he needed to know what his father had said to her.

It would be difficult to get an answer out of the man so he did need to be prepared.

"Hmm wonder what has her all… jittery." Clark turned to see Emmet Conroy. After the argument with his father the day the man arrived Clark had been on his best behaviour. He refused to give the man any reason to leave. He smirked at Clark. "Couldn't possibly be you?"

"Hello Mr Conroy, how is your assistant?" Clark ignored the man's jab. He had grown resilient to the servant's questions about his relationship with Yang and this was nothing new. He noticed Emmet's expression, he seemed to find the deflection amusing.

"Delilah is grand." The man folded his arms and regarded Clark with curiosity. "You aren't going to ask why I offered to take her up as a student?"

Clark had assumed that Conroy was simply having a joke. While Clark had only known him by reputation until now… The boy wasn't surprised his father and the man were friends. Both were known for playing the political game for their own benefits. But Clark could see the men were very different, each other's opposites.

It was no wonder they were the king's two most respected advisors. Though Conroy was known for disappearing and reappearing whenever he wished.

His nature, disappearing act and cunning made Clark worried. While the boy didn't want anyone too curious about Yang, for obvious reasons. The last person he wanted asking questions was someone who could so easily get answers.

They also still didn't know why Yang had been thrown here in the first place.

"No, sir." Clark said calmly. The man shook his head.

"You know Clark, there is literally nothing you can say to stop me from helping her now." The man gave a shrug. "So you can stop with the polite mask. You won't be jeopardizing anything by not being Howl's perfect son."

The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Ahhh, there it is." Conroy laughed. "Sorry there, boy. That girl of yours is a real mystery though."

Clark felt his blood freeze. The man couldn't know something could he?

"I mean after all I can't get a good estimate on her mana reserve, which means it's big. But how big?" Calmed a little by the fact it seemed to have nothing to do with Yang's flimsy cover story Clark listened to the man.

"There's also the way she clearly cares for the little Faunus you have here. Have you seen it? The little girl follows her around and makes sure she has everything she needs." Clark had noticed Skitty's behaviour. It never got in the way of her chores and Yang hadn't commented so he saw no harm.

"Oh there's also the fact that until a few weeks ago she didn't exist." Conroy patted Clark on his shoulder as he walked past. "But don't worry, I'm not a tattle tale."

Clark watched the man go, he had to tell Yang that Conroy knew something wrong. But for now he had to go see his father, hopefully that wasn't about Yang. If Conroy knew then his father had likely known for a while.

The boy shook his head. This wasn't good, he might be able to hide her with Salem for now but that could only last so long.

Or there was the other option. Was his father involved in having Yang brought here? Was that why he didn't ask questions and allowed her to stay in the house.

All Clark knew was that he was dreading this simple little meeting more than before.

Once he made it to the door Clark took a deep breath and knocked. Quickly he was allowed in to his father's study.

"You wanted to see me?" Clark asked politely, hiding his worries. His father looked at him curiously before standing up.

The older man walked over to a small shelf and pulled a box off of it.

"Yes… I have been exchanging letters with the king and it has been decided that you and the Princess will be wed." Clark blinked, he was a little surprised. He had been too caught up in his fear that Yang was angry at him to think about it.

"I thought that had already been decided?" Howl gave his son a sharp look.

"No, interest had been expressed by both of you and then myself and the king had a discussion. I hope this outcome suits you?"

Clark nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Of-of course!" He said, after all there wasn't much better than marrying into the royal family. His father smiled.

"Good." With that he found what he was looking for and brought a small red felt box over to his desk. He then pushed it over to Clark and gestured for him to open it.

Clark did so and stared. Within the box sitting on a white silk bed was a silver cross. Unlike his mother's cross which was dirty and in need of a clean this one shone. Clearly it was new. Perfectly crafted the cross had a single sapphire sitting in its centre.

"I…" Clark didn't touch it. "I assumed you would want me to give her mother's."

His father's reaction surprised Clark. The man turned to look out his window and watched the clouds roll over the tree tops for a moment.

"I felt it best that you make that decision." The man explained. "You may give her your mother's but I also know how important it is to you." The man paused. "I can understand not wanting to part with it."

Clark looked down at the cross, his token.

"When am I to ask her?"

"The royal family will be staying for three weeks. During the second week there will be a ball where the locals will be invited to see their king." Clark was aware. "During that, discreetly take the Princess to the gardens and ask her. Then report back to me and we will make the announcement."

Clark nodded and his father allowed him to take the token and leave.

He returned to his room and placed the box within his bed side table. Part of him was very happy with the idea of marrying one of his best friends, instead of a stranger. He should be giving her his mother's cross though.

But his mother had said when she handed it to him… When she lay there waiting to succumb to her injuries. That he should give that token to the woman he loved with all his heart. He knew he loved Alice, it was like how he loved Salem. Salem was all but his little sister, it was why she could get away with just about anything.

Alice was that maddening girl who made him track around the whole of the estate looking for fairies or white rabbits that would take them to whole new worlds. At one point he did fancy himself in love with her. But then they kissed that first time and…

Honestly though if he didn't give his mother's cross to Alice, then who would he give it too?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Yang stared.

"What do you think?" Emmet asked.

"It's… amazing."

In front of her sitting on white cloth was a right arm. The skin tone was correct… It would be like nothing happened.

"Miss Xiao Long?" She turned to the man. "Are you prepared for me to-"

"Yes!" She squeaked out. He smiled at her and began to coat her stump in a white goo.

"Now this is going to hurt."

Yang was about to ask how much when she screamed. White hot fire surged up her right arm, it was later she realised she could feel it in the prosthetic as well.

After the feeling started to dissipate Yang fell over her knees panting.

"Well you handed it better than most." Delilah said as she began to clean the white goo off. Looking at it Yang noticed the red, she had apparently bled. "I assume, Conroy never mentioned how much it would hurt?"

"Why'd I do that?" the woman glared at the man. Not because of his flippant reply but because he spoke while eating a cookie. Delilah apparently had an issue with bad manners. The man swallowed and took Yang's new hand in his. Looking at it… it looked like she had never lost a hand. "I'm going to need you to squeeze my hand."

Yang nodded and did so. The man swore and did his best to pull himself out of her grip.

"So-sorry!" Yang yelped letting go. The man shook his hand out. At first it moved… wrongly like the bones were broken but as he shook it, it seemed to fix itself.

"That…" Conroy picked up her hand, with mild wariness. He looked over it curiously. "Delilah look!" The white haired Faunus leaned over and raised her eye brow. Yang looked down at her new arm to see strange symbols drawn into it, glowing orange and yellow.

It reminded Yang a lot of the fire like energy that flowed around her when her semblance was active.

"Umm… What does this mean?" the wizard and assistant looked at one and other.

"You are a curious thing, Miss Xiao Long." Emmet muttered more to himself.

"Were you aware of your high mana reserve?" Delilah asked. Yang shook her head. "Your eyes are lilac again." She added the observation with a hmm.

Yang blinked, it made sense or at least something close to sense.

"My eyes turn red when my semblance is active-" she was going to ask if it would have affected her new arm when Emmet grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Your semblance? What is it?" he asked, the blond girl wasn't sure if it was in panic or excitement.

"Well…" Yang pulled herself away. "When I'm hurt I become more powerful. It's also effected by my anger." The two looked at each other again. "So… I was thinking that maybe my arm got stronger?" Emmet just laughed and Delilah stared.

"Perhaps." The man said before his assistant could speak. They shared a look. "Still, I am going to look into this."

Emmet stood up and Delilah took that to mean she should pack up their things.

"Miss Xiao Long, I want you to use your right arm as much as possible. It should feel as if you never lost it." the man smiled at her and patted her on the head. "Tell me if anything like this happens again." The last words were very serious.

Once the conversation was over, Yang chose to return to her room for a little while and to clean herself up. It was odd to think about using her right hand, it did feel like she had never lost her arm. She also noticed that the symbols from earlier had completely disappeared, there was no sign of them.

The way Emmet acted bothered her. She had a feeling he knew more then he said, but had no plan to share.

 _"_ _You are a curious thing, Miss Xiao Long."_

Originally Emmet had made her feel at home, like she was speaking with her father. However, the more they spoke the more he made her think of Professor Ozpin. This clear feeling that he knows more then you and that you just have to trust that he also knows _better_ than you. She had never had much contact with the head master of Beacon but…

There was a knock on her door.

Before she could say "enter" the door was open. Clark was standing in the door way panting.

"Hi?" Yang waved she used her right hand. The boy rushed up to her and pulled her new arm towards him. He started looking over it. It was so strange how the prosthetic felt like flesh. How it felt like she had never lost her arm, a bad dream if anything.

After a moment Clark let go smiling, he looked relieved.

"I was with my father when… when you screamed."

"I'm okay, Clark…" her eyes darted to the side, it felt… good he was so worried about her- it was nice her friend cared so much.

An awkward silence followed.

"Do you want to come with me to show Salem?"

"Yes!" The reply was almost instantaneous like he was looking for a way to end the silence himself.

/

The second Salem opened the door she grabbed Yang by the new arm and started looking at it. She ran her fingers up and down.

"Umm… You know, I'm going to start questioning things if you keep doing that." Salem blinked and stopped clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry… Just it's so well done, in such a short time?" She shook her head in awe. "This…" Salem looked like a child with the greatest birthday present in existence just feet away. With a cough from Clark she seemed to come back to her senses. "Sorry… You know I'm best with runes and crafting." That was true, it had taken a while for the girl to admit the cloth she used for Yang's clothes was her own make.

"What Salem's getting at is she's amazed at what _Conroy_ can do." Apparently at some point Emmet had rubbed Clark the wrong way, knowing the man's temperament Yang assumed that he'd just pushed Clark's politeness to its limit.

"So she's a fan girl?" the other two stared at her clearly confused. "Never mind. So what now?"

Salem glanced at Clark with a curious expression on her face. She looked like she wanted to say something but he shook his head and walked into the cottage. Before Yang could ask the girl turned and followed him.

"I feel like this is one of those times where you two have had a conversation without me. That's totally fine by the way." The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Except I have the feeling this is about me." Clark glared at Salem, something Yang had never seen before.

"I think you need to train." Salem stated. "Part of that would be sparing." She returned the lone male's gaze with a smirk. "And I know a very capable fighter." Yang turned and stared at Clark.

"Wait… You can fight?"

Clark rolled his eyes.

"As per usual, everyone assumes I cannot fight." Salem started laughing. Looking between the pair the time traveller grew excited.

"Well come on!" The blond called out as she ran to the door.

"Are we sure that's wise?" Clark called after her.

"It's a sparring match Clark! I _need_ to start training again." She gave him a coy smile and a shrug. "You just need to play along and put me through my paces." She wondered if she had put a little too much into that, his expression was a little dumbfounded.

In the end he sighed and gave her a good natured smile. He then pulled out a small metal rod and with a click it became the silver bow staff she hadn't seen since the day they met.

Without another word Yang was out of the cottage.

/

"It's so sweet how you can't deny her." Clark gritted his teeth, he could not ignore Salem's words. Not when he spent the morning having his feelings on his impending engagement challenged. "What's that expression?"

"Father thinks we are _too_ close." Clark explained. "Keep an eye on her once the royal family arrive. I won't have as much time for her as before and Emmet's interest worries me." The little white haired girl looked out her cottage door.

"Will you not have enough time…? Or is it that Alice won't like the way you look at her?"

"I love her… Alice! I love Alice." Clark snapped glaring at his friend, soon he regained his composure. He knew he was lying to Salem about this. But his friend would only worry if she knew he didn't really have romantic feelings for the girl. "Look, I will admit to being attracted to her, Yang is beautiful. But… Attraction and love are two different things."

"You have so little experience in either, I wonder if you can tell them apart." In anger Clark pointed his bow staff's tip at the girl.

"I am sick of this Salem, get to the point or is this another one of your musings?" when the girl didn't reply Clark headed out of the house, he didn't wait for her.

Once he located Yang looking at some sunflowers that Salem was growing he led her further into the Western Woods. He could hear Salem following behind them.

Clark was apprehensive about this, He didn't know Yang's level of skill and if her new arm would change anything. The idea of hurting his friend bothered him, he expected that was because she was a woman. He had never had much trouble slamming Prince Lorens into the dirt during sparing matches.

Soon they were at the clearing he had been looking for. It was large, surrounded with trees but was ultimately clear of debris. The sun was high in the sky; it was likely they would miss lunch but Clark didn't want to see his father right now.

"Ready?" he asked Yang. He noticed that the bracelet she wore on her left wrist transformed. It elongated into some sort of gauntlet. Yang herself moved into some sort of stance he didn't know. It seemed she was a fist fighter but he had never seen this style before.

He was prepared for anything.

She smirked at him and ran forward.

/

As she moved in to land a punch she found Clark gone. Looking to her left she had to block quickly with Ember Celica, the pressure from his strike with his bow staff was immense. He wasn't going to make this easy and it was clear he really was a powerful fighter.

Pushed back Yang swept her leg quickly. Once again Clark dodged but this time he spun with her. Yang had to jump down to dodge the bow staff. However, in doing so she attempted to sweep her leg again.

This led her to meeting the staff again.

So instead of trying something fancy she instead just grabbed it and slammed it on the ground. The unceremonious way that Clark hit the ground got a giggle from Salem. He coughed and picked himself up.

"That was unexpected." He admitted, bouncing on his feet a little. He waited for her to stand back up before rushing forward. She moved to block, however, instead of attacking Clark stopped right in front of her.

"Huh?" His stance reminded her somewhat of Weiss's. He smirked at her before he started quickly jabbing at her stomach. She moved to defend herself with Ember Celica but due to habit also used her right arm.

She let out a grunt and Clark stopped his attack.

"Miss Xiao Long?" He asked. The pain in her arm was immense like she had taken a hit to a real body part. She was starting to see the double edginess of the kind of prosthetic used in this time.

Her arm looked and acted as if she had never lost it.

However, her arm felt just as it used to. She had to get used to only having one Ember Celica. Until she got back to her time and could use the other gauntlet.

"I'm fine." She called, pulling herself up she started to feel her semblance acting up. "I'm used to having two gauntlets when I fight not one." She added.

Clark gave a nod and moved back into his fighting stance.

"How do you move so fast?" the boy smirked at her again. She hadn't ever seen him like this.

"My semblance… More than that though? You'll have to figure out for yourself."

"Even I don't know." Salem added from behind Yang.

The blond smiled back at the boy and moved back into her stance. She was starting to feel the new power running through her. Clark was fast and he could hit hard. However, his whole strategy revolved around keeping away from her. In her experience that usually meant he could only take a few hard hits and her hits were about to get a lot harder.

Yang moved forward and found the bow staff between her and Clark at all times. The boy redirected her attacks left and right watching her move. Left and right she danced, never getting any closer.

So she grabbed onto the bow staff again, starting to get a little frustrated.

Expecting this Clark moved quickly spinning around in an attempt to send Yang flying. She held on looking for a good place… Narrowing her eyes she hit the tree and bounced.

This sent them both flying into another tree.

Annoyingly Clark landed on his feet.

"Your semblance?" She asked, he held out his hand for her. He chuckled softly.

"It has its uses, another round?" Yang stood up on her own and walked to the other side of the clearing. She returned to her stance. "Your eyes are red again." Clark remarked.

It seemed she had taken enough damage… and was frustrated enough, a quick look down told her the symbols on her arm hadn't appeared again.

"Yeah, they do that when my semblance activates." Yang ran towards Clark again as she finished. She punched and was blocked by the bow staff. This time she thrusted herself towards it. This put Clark off balance and sent his bow staff into the ground like a javelin.

Yang expected to get the upper hand, at least for a moment. However, Clark quickly sprung up the staff and used the momentum to jump over her.

He ended the bout by pulling her against his chest, the staff at her throat.

"You are very skilled Miss Xiao Long." He was breathing heavily. Yang gulped as his breath tickled her ear.

Suddenly she was very aware of his body heat at her back and the sound of his breathing. At quick look and she met his eyes, brown and laughing. He was clearly excited from the match.

"Yield!" Yang got out after a second. The staff was gone from her throat just as fast. Yang moved away from the boy and over to a tree. She leaned against it and did her best to get her breath back.

"Miss Xiao Long are you alright?" She could hear Clark walking towards her, him being close was the last thing she wanted right now.

So she took a deep breath and turned with a bright practiced smile.

"I'm fine, I haven't spared properly for months though." She explained, that seemed to calm Clark down slightly. However, Salem didn't seem convinced. "Salem was right though… You are good."

She gave him a playful wink and watched his face go red. The boy had no chance against a girl who knew what she was doing.

Was that what she wanted?

Ignoring herself she looked up. The sun wasn't too high.

"I'm going to head back… You know, lunch and all that." Yang scampered off before either of them could say anything.

Yang didn't go to lunch when she returned to the house. Instead filled the basin in her bathroom with water Dust activated it and promptly threw her head in.

She let out a frustrated scream that came out like a gurgled mess. Someone pulled her out of the water then.

Yang turned pissed towards the person. Skitty jumped back shaking.

"Oh…" Yang said, she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Sorry, Skitty." The girl, still a little wary picked up a towel and held it up to Yang. She took it and the girl lead her out into her room.

There she found lunch sitting on the little table. The Faunus looked between her and the table, asking if it was okay.

"Thanks Skitty." Yang said, a warm smile coming to her lips. She sat down and for once had no trouble serving herself. She stared out the window while she ate, unsure.

The time traveller sighed. Her reaction to Clark hadn't been something she was used too, what actually happened? She had fought attractive men before but she had never just… freaked out. The worst part was who was she going to talk about this with? Her friends were Salem and Clark. Apart from the fact the two were practically siblings (so talking about this would put Salem in an awkward position.) Neither were particularly socialised… She doubted they would be any help.

Shaking her head, she thought about dunking herself in water again but she was worried that Skitty would find her again and freak out.

Speaking of the Faunus. The girl made an appearance almost an hour later to clear away the plates.

"Thanks." Yang said, the girl smiled. However, before she could leave Yang stopped her. "Hey any chance I could talk to you about something?" the Faunus put down the dishes and nodded.

Looking at the girl the blond figured she was no older then thirteen and likely had no clue about what Yang was going to talk to her about. But she needed to talk to someone and her other options were not really options.

"So… This like doesn't leave the two of us… you get it? You never… tell anyone else this." The girl gave a quick nod, Yang wondered if Skitty could tell someone else this, she never spoke or gave any indication she could.

Yang took a deep breath and sat down on her bed.

"Look… You've probably heard all the rumours about me and Clark right?" the girl blinked. "The short version -if you haven't- is that everyone assumes we are involved because… I'm a girl he's a guy. I mean people thought I was just trying to get in his pants for money."

Yang shook her head.

"That's not it… He's helping me. He's quickly become one of my best friends. He's just so awkward… always trying to do the right thing. I mean to the point I want to throttle him for being so proper." She smiled to herself, looking over she could see that Skitty was still listening.

"He's only called me Yang maybe once… When he was trying to comfort me, when he promised he would do everything in his power to help me." She threw herself back onto the bed. "It's so odd to meet someone who just wants to help because they can. He's just so not my type… Or maybe he is? He's a strong fighter who doesn't settle for anything. He's willing to put his neck on the line for his friends and not to mention he's… Incredibly good looking when you get a good look at him." Yang had to admit if she hadn't taken that chance to check him out she might not have been in this position now… Also probably should not have realised he was built… Or gotten into the position she had while they were sparing…

She could see Skitty staring at her, obviously worried.

"I realised today… I realise I like him… In a way that could be love. I don't know and I don't know what to do…"

The little Faunus walked over and took her hand.

"Usually I'd just flirt and make him mine, he's so innocent. I mean it would be easy. But that's not an option because I can't ruin his life!" Yang looked up at the celling. "He has a princess! He loves her, I can't expect him to give up that for me! I can't just flirt with him, take away his future with her… especially because… Because…" _Because I'm going back to my time eventually, he'll… he'll be dead by then_. "Because I am going to be leaving. I'll be gone and we will never be able to see each other again."

The little hand on hers gripped tighter. Skitty did something Yang didn't expect. She broke into tears and grabbed onto her. The little Faunus snuggled in close and held on for dear life.

"Don't… Don't leave me." Her voice was disused, a horse whisper. "Take me with you… I'll be good."

The time traveller wrapped her arms around the little girl, feeling her big sister side take over and did everything she could to calm her down. If she could she would take Skitty to her time. Maybe it wasn't perfect for a Faunus but they were free.

But that wasn't an option was it? Fooling around with time had consequences, she couldn't stay and she couldn't take Skitty with her. But that didn't mean she couldn't do something to take care of the girl.

"Skitty listen to me." She said softly. The big green eyes looked up at her. "I can't take you with me." The head was quickly buried in her chest. "But I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you have a _safe_ home."

Maybe the little girl could go live with Salem? The white haired girl was a little rough around the edges but she was kind. She would also likely understand a little of what Skitty felt.

Maybe Emmet? He was definitely good to Delilah. But that might just be because the woman was his assistant. Because she knew what she was doing. He might not be so kind to someone like Skitty.

Skitty hugged Yang tighter.

That told the time traveller she needed to have this worked out. She couldn't leave the girl in the place she was. This could not be an empty promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _So today's the day._

Yang lay in her bed and looked up at the roof. Since her revelation about her feelings for Clark she had been dreading this day.

Today the royal family of Vaqueoh would be arriving. She would get to see Princess Alice Belmont in the flesh. She would get to see what an in love Clark was like.

She really didn't want to get up this morning.

Yang sighed and sat up. When it came down to it there was nothing she could do… Well there was a lot she could do but she wouldn't. What was the saying "If you love someone set them free?" Well here she was; she wouldn't even make a move. Yang would let them be happy and return to her time…

It was better than leaving a broken hearted Clark in this time.

With another sigh she stood and went to work preparing herself. The royal family would be arriving just after breakfast. She had to look her best.

After bathing (taking special care with her hair), Yang started pulling clothes out of her wardrobe. She looked between all of them trying to find the correct outfit. She wanted something comfortable but also knew she had to be dressed 'correctly', or it would reflect badly on the Ozpins.

A quick rap at the door and entrance told Yang that Skitty had entered. The blond had given the girl express permission to enter whenever she wished. As long as she knocked as a warning.

"Hey Skit." Yang not turning around. "Any chance you know what I should be waring today?"

"A difficult question." Yang spun, her eyes turned red and her fists up. "I apologise." Delilah said as she came to sit on her bed. "I can be of assistance though."

Delilah's own clothes were clearly 'better' than usual. Where the woman wore a tunic and tights usually (likely because it was easy to do her duties in.) today she wore a simple long dress.

She rose an eyebrow at Yang's look.

"The great king loves to have me at court. He thinks it's adorable how Emmet treats his pet like a person." Yang wrinkled her nose. "Don't let that colour your opinion of him. I just thought you should know that he's not as… pleasant to my kind as you are. That you will be expected to not even look at Skitty as she does her duties."

"Why are you telling me this?" the woman gave a shrug.

"Because if you are executed, that's one less person in this world who is good to my kind. With so few… I'd like to not lose any more." The woman laughed at her joke. "You should also be aware that Lorens Belmont -the Princess's brother- thinks himself a Casanova."

"Again-"

"Oh, that one was from Emmet. He finds you amusing." With that Delilah pulled herself from the bed and began to look at the clothing thrown all over the room. "The question is… Do you want Clark to be looking at the princess… or you?"

"The princess." Yang said a little hurriedly. The woman didn't question her and instead pulled an orange dress with a built in corset.

"I'll help you with the strings." Yang took the clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. "You can't hide your body, but this will make it clear you aren't making a show of it. Also if our young lord is still staring at you and not his soon to be bride then he's marrying the wrong woman."

The time traveller pulled on the clothes doing her best not to think about Delilah's point. What would she do if he was looking? That didn't matter, he was in love with someone else. It hurt every time she thought about it. Why couldn't she just be oblivious to it?

Once the dress was on Yang took another look at herself. Delilah was right, with the high neck it was more modest.

Yang felt highly uncomfortable in it. She felt so un-Yang like.

"I understand. This isn't you but you have to ware it." Delilah said as she walked to the door. "You learn to ignore the feeling the more you do it." with that the woman was gone.

The blond gave another sigh, practised her poker face and went to breakfast.

/

The breakfast room faced the road to the house. Yang had never thought much of it until Clark spent the whole meal staring out the windows.

Emmet made a joke or two about it but he quickly stopped. He found no entertainment in failing to mess with someone because their mind was clearly elsewhere.

Howl on the other hand sat with a very strange expression.

"Hey Miss Xiao Long?" Yang turned to Emmet, he was slicing up a piece of meat. He paused for a moment, plopped it in his mouth and chewed. Eventually finishing he spoke again. "How would you like to come traveling with myself?"

The time traveller dropped her fork.

"I mean… you have your arm now. It would be fun!"

Yang glanced at Clark, he stared at Emmet but didn't speak. Which wasn't good. Yang didn't know how she was meant to reply in this situation.

Howl let out a small cough which attracted everyone's attention. The man took a sip of his drink and fixed Emmet with a glare.

The purple haired man laughed.

"Miss Xiao Long." Howl said turning his attention to the young woman. "I hope you are aware that you are free to stay as long as you wish. I view you more as an extension to our family then as a guest."

That stunned Yang, she had never thought the older Ozpin gave a damn about her… well other than her in relation to his son.

Speaking of his son. Clark came out of his stupor at that moment. He pulled his seat out and stood.

"I am finished, if you excuse me… I will be preparing for the royal family's arrival." Without waiting for his father to excuse him, Clark left.

Yang watched him go confused. Emmet just laughed again.

"Poor boy." He said.

"He's just excited…" Yang suggested, hoping that calmed Howl a little. Howl snorted.

"The boy can't decide what he wants… He can barely understand his own emotions." He turned to Yang. "If you are worried I will punish him for this… I won't." Yang smiled relieved. "It would be best to leave him though."

Yang had a feeling that was directed at her. A not quite stated "do not go near" order.

She obeyed, choosing to sit with Emmet in the parlour as they waited for the royal family to arrive. She let his teasing lead her out of her dreary mood.

/

Yang was led out of the house into the summer air to stand with the others. She held her breath as the carriage drove right up to the door.

The coach man dressed in a penguin tailed suit went to the door and opened it. Out walked the royal family.

First to exit was a boy around Clark's age. He had short naturally spiky black hair. He was much musclier then Clark but he looked at home in his expensive suit. Yang assumed this was Lorens, Alice's brother.

Clark's shout to him and hug confirmed it.

"Clark!" A shape sprang from the carriage and into the young lord's arms. The way he laughed and spun her told Yang this was most definitely Alice. Finally, he stopped spinning her and Yang got a good look.

She was a little shorter than her brother. Her black hair was pinned up (but from the strands that had come loose from the action, Yang guessed it wasn't much shy of her own.) Her cheeks were adorably red, her midnight blue eyes filled with joy. She looked ever the picture in her gold spun gown.

Yang let go of the breath she was holding and smiled. At least she knew that Clark was loved back, that was what mattered right?

"You two!" A woman all glowing white teeth called. She had a clear accent, one that reminded Yang of the head cook. She climbed out with assistance from the coachman, it was clear her exasperation was put on. She was smiling. She had the same eyes as her children, however, her hair was blood red.

"Eira, they haven't seen one and other in so long." The man who followed them had a head of dark curls. A crown sat upon it.

As he stepped out she felt a hand against her back, Howl was pushing her down slightly as he bowed. She did so.

"Ozpin, Conroy. Please!" The man came towards them and embraced both Emmet and Howl.

That was when he noticed Yang.

"Who is this beauty?" The man moved to take her hand. Yang allowed him and he kissed it.

"Yang Xiao Long." Howl explained. "Miss Xiao Long is a friend of my son's."

"A- A friend of yours?" Alice squeaked at Clark. She looked between Yang and the young man. The blond girl saw Clark whisper something in her ear. Alice turned even redder but also didn't say anymore. The king laughed at his daughter.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Xiao Long. I am Arthur Belmont. King of Vaqueoh." He looked between Howl and Conroy. "I hope there's been no trouble. A young woman like yourself in a house full of bachelors."

Emmet laughed.

"Please, Arthur… You think an Ozpin would be anything other than a gentleman?" the king chuckled heartily in return.

"A good point old friend, so she only has you to worry about." The men laughed again, Howl simply shook his head. "Anyway shall we get all the business out of the way? I'm sure the young ones wish to trade stories." His wife came to his side and grabbed his arm.

"I would love to rest." She turned to Howl. "Is it alright if I retire to our room until lunch?" the man gave her a nod.

"Of course. I shall have a servant show you the way."

With that the adults all left. Yang was left with the prince… As Clark was dragged away by Alice. Just over by a patch of flowers.

"I apologise. They are always like this." The prince said as he walked over to Yang. He also kissed her hand. "I am Lorens Belmont, Prince Heir." He politely gestured to his sister. "She is Alice Belmont, my younger twin sister. And the woman who did not introduce herself was our mother Eira Belmont."

"Yang Xiao Long… Sir?" Yang had never really been told how to interact with the royal family. Had everyone just assumed she'd know?

"Don't worry about formalities, Lorens is fine. Where are you from?"

"A small island, I grew up with my father, uncle and little sister." Lorens gave a nod.

"I grew up in the capital as you can probably guess." He leaned against a statue that stood next to them. "Are you a noble? I would have thought any family with a beauty such as yourself would have shown her off at court."

The boy leaned closer, even with Yang's more modest dress… It seemed he was admiring the view. Yang turned and looked out at the woods so that Lorens wouldn't notice her eyes turning red. She wasn't in the mood to flirt and she also was fairly sure she couldn't punch a prince… And get away with it.

"No, I am a fighter. I fell off my horse and Clark found me. He brought me to the house."

"Did you injure yourself?" Again his eyes roved her, Yang glanced over at Clark trying to catch his eye. However, Alice clearly had a strong grip on him and that meant he wasn't going to be able to help her anytime soon.

"No…"

"Then why did you need assistance?" the blond girl didn't understand why the boy felt the need for all these probing questions.

"I…" Yang wasn't sure if it was proper for her to talk about it but she didn't see another option. "I lost my arm in a battle and needed to replace it. The Ozpin's have been kind enough to allow me to stay with them while it was sorted out."

"You have two arms… That would mean you will be moving off soon? Back to your original arena?" He shifted closer again. "Or would you prefer to come to the one within the capital?" She was sure the prince could organise that… for a price.

Clark wasn't going to assist her that much was true. Yang needed to make an escape and maybe ask someone what she was meant to do if the prince made more obvious moves. She had a feeling punching him and telling him to screw off would get her kicked out of the house (not because the Ozpin's want to but because they have no other choice.)

Glancing to the side she saw a mud puddle… well as much as she loved her hair and felt sorry for the dress. Yang gave the boy a smile and took a step over to her left. She staged falling into the mud puddle.

"Oh!" Yang called as she fell. The splash seemed to be enough to get Clark away from Alice. Seeing her on the ground the young lord went to assist her, however, Lorens held his hand out instead. Yang glanced at her friend before taking the other boy's hand.

"Are you alright?" Yang smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Yes, however, my dress is a mess. I'm sorry but I have to go clean up." Before anyone else could speak Yang made her exit.

/

As soon as Yang made her hasty exit, Clark walked over to Lorens and shoved him.

"What happened?" He growled. The prince shrugged.

"She tripped and fell Clark. I didn't do anything."

"She was uncomfortable! Miss Xiao Long-"

"Clark stop it." Alice grabbed his arm from behind him. He looked back and saw her pouting. "She's a fighter. You can't be so ignorant to think she doesn't know how to get a sponsor."

Clark froze. He hadn't really thought about that side when giving Yang her back story. It had never come up because for all his father's… behaviour, he would never make a move on Yang. Would never proposition a woman who was in no position to refuse. The young lord was also sure from how Conroy and Delilah shared a room that the other man wasn't a bachelor like the king thought.

The boy pulled his hand through his hair. What was he going to do? He had to protect Yang from Lorens while not upsetting Alice. He didn't want his future bride getting the wrong idea.

And he for sure didn't want Lorens near Yang. He made a mistake this morning freezing when Conroy asked Yang to travel with him but he was going to protect her this time.

"Miss Xiao Long is my friend. She has had a troubling time." Clark looked between the two siblings. "She is like family to my father and I. Please treat her how you would treat a sister of mine, if I had had one."

Alice at least looked pleased. Having Alice on side would help, Lorens would never do anything to upset his sister. However, it was a lie… Clark could never look at Yang the way he did Salem. Yang… Clearly didn't want to be that. If anything she was happy to take care of him, independent and fiery. They were some of the things he loved most about her.

Lorens after a moment nodded.

"I get it… So is she planning to go back to her arena?"

"Eventually I believe… Father has given her the option of staying as long as she wishes." The prince raised his eye brow. "Don't think too much of it. Miss Xiao Long did not lose her arm in a sanctioned fight. She lost it defending a friend. Father respects that and Miss Xiao Long wants to return to the arena when they have new gossip."

In reality Clark had no clue why his father was so willing to house Yang. But it meant Yang stayed with him instead of disappearing to who knows where with Conroy.

Lorens shrugged and grabbed Clark by the shoulder.

"No hard feelings my friend?" Clark nodded stiffly. "Good, then I'll refrain from flirting… But you must know how difficult that will be right?"

Alice clapped.

"How about we all go inside and have tea. I for one would like to not being standing outside the front doors."

"Yes… But we did just sit in a carriage for _hours_. Ally, don't you want to go for a stroll?"

"…Hmmm…" The girl took Clark's hand and started leading him off towards the Eastern Woods. Her brother laughed and followed the pair.

/

Salem's eyes flicked open instantly.

She could hear the water dripping into the floor to the right of the bed. She'd fix the leak once it was light and it stopped raining.

Soft steps. She had definitely heard it then. Someone was in her house. Sliding out from beneath the wolf furs she didn't bother even putting shoes on. Dressed in only her torn nightgown she sneaked out her bedroom door.

Moving out into the hall she felt herself be grabbed. Salem focused.

"Af-skiuban!" She whispered and the assailant was sent back.

"Salem!" They hissed. Instantly the girl stopped and moved to help the woman up. Ásta narrowed her eyes at the girl as she dusted herself off.

"Why did you grab me?"

"Some of the king's soldiers were circling the house… For some reason I wanted to check on you!" the girl gritted her teeth but counted to ten instead of arguing. There was no point, when dealing with the woman. "I sent them running by the way. Needed to know none had gotten into the house."

"Thank you then." Suddenly Salem remembered she had been working all day and very much wanted to rest. "Is there a particular reason the King has grown interested in me?"

Ásta turned her head away and didn't speak for a moment. Finally, she looked back at Salem.

"They are cowards! Him and his wife."

"You mean your sister Ásta?" the woman liked to throw away who she was the second it didn't suit her. "Why are they cowards?" Salem didn't care enough about the subject to fight over it. The red haired cook grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Salem… Be ready to flee at a moment's notice. The lordling and the Princess's marriage? Eira and Arthur are only allowing it to soften Lord Ozpin up, give him what he wants. They don't want to risk a war against your father. They want to send you back little one. Eira told me herself. Oooooh she feels so _terrible_ about it."

Salem stepped away from the distressed woman. She stared at the floor, breathing heavily. What scared her the most was that it could be the right price… Howl might give her to the king… Would Clark protect her?

Would they send her back to that monster?

"Salem?" She turned back to Ásta. "No gossip gets past me. I'll know and if it happens I will get you out of here."

"Thank you… Really." The woman nodded and left without another word.

Once she had gone Salem sat down on the ground and started to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Salem took a deep breath, she focused on the subject of her spell. She was unsurprised to find him in that study of his.

"In-sandjan," She sent her mind there.

"Surprised you didn't dress better before doing this." Howl said as he read over the papers in front of him. He didn't even glance at her.

"Did…" Salem couldn't get the words out. The lord paused in his work and turned to look at her.

"I'm not who you need to worry about." Her face contorted into a confused expression. He sighed and leaned against his hands, his expression seemed almost compassionate. Salem wondered if this time it was an act. "Salem… I have always protected you because it is what my son wants."

"So what would you do if he doesn't want me?" is what she said out loud. _What would you do if Alice tells him to get rid of me_? She said in her head.

The man thought for a moment.

"I would give you and Ásta what you need to escape."

"Why?" the girl escalated. "You don't care about me! You just admitted it!"

The lord laughed at her.

"You think I'm heartless because I didn't welcome you into my home? We both know how that would have ended." He shook his head and for the first time, he looked honestly tired. "Fine Salem. If you need a selfish reason to believe I will help you… Know that if there is a way to slight Lyman without bringing harm to Vaqueoh… I will do it."

Howl looked the girl in the eye with deadly seriousness.

"Can you trust that?" the girl nodded. "Good… Now if you excuse me I have work to do. It seems Arthur wants to go on a hunt." He shook his head again. "Stay in your house tomorrow. I will do my best to avoid the Western Wood however-"

"I will stay inside." Salem could feel her image flicker. She was nearing the end of the time she could project for. "…Howl…"

"Yes?"

"…" She didn't speak for a moment. "In case I never get a chance to… Thank you for everything you have done for me."

Howl turned back to his papers with a smirk.

"As I said… If I can hurt Lyman I will."

"You and me both"

With that her mind returned to her body and exhaustion took hold. Salem fell asleep, there on the hall floor.

/

"Ah! There you are!" Yang looked up to see King Arthur walking over to Delilah. The woman bowed to him silently and the man replied by pulling on her long white ears.

Yang gritted her teeth but didn't move. She was starting to understand the woman's warning now. She would be over there clocking the bastard if she hadn't been forewarned. But if this was what the all-day hunting trip was like…

"How are you?"

"Well, my liege." Delilah gave an utterly fake smile. At this point Emmet appeared, the man pulled the woman away from the king.

"Sorry Arthur but I need my assistant's… assistance." the two ran off to where a horse stood. Yang glanced over and saw that Delilah was shaking her head. For the first time ever she saw a glimpse of an angry Emmet. The man's eyes were hard as he looked back at his king.

"Miss Xiao Long?" She heard Lorens voice come from behind her. He stood beside a stable boy with a pair of horses. He gestured for her to walk with him.

Yang had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

To Yang's surprise she found Clark beside them within moments, his brown mare still chomping away on a carrot.

"Hello?" She said. He gave her a nod before glancing at Lorens.

"Miss Xiao Long I simply wanted to apologise for my behaviour the other day. Clark seems to think I made you feel uncomfortable." The prince said.

"It's nothing." Yang said, before any more could be said the princess appeared.

"There you are Clark!" She called grabbing him by the arm. "I need your help with my horse!" She did her best to drag him away. But as Yang knew very well the young man was actually solid muscle.

"Alice, I'm happy to help. But be careful you don't want to upset my horse." He turned back to Yang and Lorens. "Excuse me." With one last sharp look at his friend the lord was gone.

"Miss Xiao Long, I'm going to be rude here and I will apologise for it. Are you involved with Clark?" the blond time traveller froze. She had not been expecting the question.

"No." She said, ignoring the lump in her throat. It didn't seem to convince Lorens.

"You see my sister is very precious to me…"

"Lorens, Clark and I are not involved. I'm not sure if you over heard gossip or whatever but we are not a thing!" She turned her head so he didn't see her eyes turning red. She hated saying it out loud and she wasn't sure if she could even say it a third time the lump in her throat had gotten so big.

The young man nodded.

"Then, I apologise for my sister's behaviour. She loves him dearly -has since they were children- and she's so afraid of losing him. So please ignore her rudeness." She wasn't sure if she really had convinced Lorens. Yang gave a nod. As long as he left the subject alone she didn't really care.

/

"What was that?" Clark asked as he walked with Alice towards the stable hand and her prepared (calm) horse.

"She's so obvious it sickens me!"

"Obvious?" the girl spun and just stared at him.

"She has you completely fooled, doesn't she?" Clark kissed Alice before she could continue. She kissed him back… He once kissed one of the prettier maids when he was fourteen. That was how he realised he didn't love Alice. Because kissing her felt the same as kissing a girl he didn't know.

She stood smiling at him, her cheeks red. At least this was making her happy.

"Alice… It's you I want to spend my life with." Clark told himself as much as he told her. "Miss Xiao Long wants to go home as soon as she can." The idea of losing his friend made his stomach drop but he didn't add that.

"I… Sorry Clark…" She shook her head and turned away from him. "I just can't wait till we are married and I can stop worrying about stuff like this…"

"Yes…" the young lord stared at his horse. He could just see Yang and Lorens not far from them. The time traveller was staring at him.

Though he couldn't read her expression, her eyes were bright red. When she noticed him looking she turned away from him and stuck a conversation up with the prince.

So the prince had not upset her… yet she was upset about something?

/

It had been a long time since Yang had ridden a horse. She just said it was due to not being used to using her arm. She also had zero interest in hunting down an animal. She had learnt how to hunt, skin and cook on a camp fire from her family (it had also been part of the curriculum at Signal.).

The difference was there was a nice meal at the main house that will be waiting for them. It just seemed so pointless to go kill something else as well. There was also the fact that Yang's weapon was her fists and she just didn't see herself punching an adorable forest creature to death (Grimm yes, squirrel no).

Probably didn't help that she had to listen to Lorens brag about previous hunting trips. From how he always seemed to be between her and Clark, Yang got the feeling he definitely didn't believe nothing was going on between them.

Suddenly the dogs in front started barking loudly.

"Heh!" Lorens called out. "Finally!" With that he kicked his horse and galloped a head.

However, all of the horses started charging off too. Yang who wasn't prepared for this found herself being thrown off. It was fine because she was able to land on her feet without injury, however, the group was gone by then.

"Aww… Well at least I don't have to listen to Lorens anymore." She said to herself. Looking around she tried to orientate herself. They had come into the northern woods, which Yang had very little experience with. She knew it was the furthest from the main house and that at the centre was a great lake, which the river in the Western Wood fed into. That was about it.

So her options were to work out which way was south (since the main house would be vaguely in that direction) or try and track the main group. Since they were on horses and she was not, she opted to take a look at the sun and orientate herself south.

After a while Yang was very glad she had chosen to ware one of her shorter dresses today as the others would have been ripped up by the undergrowth. She was also very glad it was a nice day since she also lacked supplies like water.

Speaking of water, she could hear it… Which was strange she should have been heading back to the main house.

/

Once Lorens had landed the finishing blow (Clark would always admit that his friend was far better shot with a ranged weapon then he was.) the servants started tying the dead animal up. The young lord did a quick sweep to see how Yang was holding up.

He did a loop of the hunting party and saw nothing of the blond. He did notice one of the king's retainers by an unoccupied horse.

"Sir?" Clark called as he rode up. "Where did you find this horse?"

"Was keeping up with the group, I didn't think we brought a spare."

"We didn't." the young lord agreed. He rode back to Lorens, the prince was off his horse and happily chatting to his sister as the others prepared to set out. Clark jumped off his horse and walked over.

"Clark… is som-" Alice didn't finish because the young lord had slugged the prince in the face. "Clark!"

"What?" Lorens called out. He stood and waved off the knights that came to defend him. "What's gotten in to you?"

"You want to ride with Miss Xiao Long, fine! But pay attention then!" The lord yelled. "Her horse is here and she isn't!" that caused a stir. Clark didn't care though, he jumped onto his horse.

"Clark? Where are you going?" Alice called after him.

"I'm going to go find her, of course!"

The group muttered behind him, he caught his father's eye. He was fairly sure he saw pride behind the calm demeanour. The man also didn't try and stop his son.

Clark headed back the way they came.

Quickly he found the point when the hounds had found the deer. He jumped of his horse and tied her to a tree. Looking further he found a trail of steps… They walked in several loops before heading towards the lake.

"Why would you be going there, Yang?" He asked himself. He would have expected her to follow the group or head towards the main house. The loops also worried him… Like Yang was confused… Or…

He sprinted off quickly following her trail. What if the person who brought Yang here had finally arrived? A spell could easily cause this kind of confusion.

But there were also other things that could do this…

/

"Yang?"

As the time traveller came towards the lake (again she had been heading towards the main house… how?) she heard someone call out to her.

All she could see around her was forest and the clear water of the lake, reflecting the midday sunlight. She looked closer and she couldn't see a single person.

It couldn't have been the wind.

But not all she could hear was the water and the slightest rustle of wildlife.

"Yang?"

They called out again. The voice sounded like…

 _That can't be it…!_

"Ruby?" She called back, unsure. Was it possible her sister was here?

"Yang!" this time the voice was clearly excited. "Ican'tbelieveyou'reheretoo!" her sister was talking a mile a minute… Like she always did when she was excited.

Yang looked around trying to spot where her sister was. Was it possible their whole team was here?

No that was unlikely, Ruby… Was always special. Maybe the thing that dragged Yang from the house was really after her little sister?

Well if that was the case then Yang had to get to her soon as possible and protect her.

"Where are you?"

Suddenly someone grabbed Yang's arm. She let out a yelp as she turned.

"Clark?" the young lord nodded as he pulled her backwards. "What are you-?"

"You were very close to the edge of the lake." He explained between pants. "Are you looking for someone?"

"I heard my sister." She saw the boy freeze at that, he then looked around as he pulled his weapon out and extended it. "Clark… what's wrong?"

"Miss Xiao Long… Be prepared for a fight…" He said, suddenly he pulled her down to the ground. Something flew towards them.

Yang looked at it.

It looked like a fish… only it wasn't a species she had ever seen before. Large, white and ugly. She thought she saw some sort of red marking on its belly.

Clark moved quickly stabbing his bow staff through the fish skewering it to the ground. It seemed to just dissipate into Dust.

"Clark… What's going on?" the blond girl called as more fish flew towards them. From behind she heard a very dangerous sounding growl.

"Yang hit the red eye!" Clark cried back. Blinking Yang turned and saw it. On each of the fish was a tattoo of a red eye… like the one Clark had stabbed his bow staff through.

Yang leaped forward and started punching… it was like hitting fish except they didn't explode into bones and guts. As long as she hit the eye mark they exploded into Dust.

Hearing another growl, the pair turned to see a snow white bear. It some ways it looked like an Ursa from Yang's time.

"The longer the Aesop has control the more the animal changes." Clark explained.

Suddenly Yang understood. These were the creatures they had talked about on the roof. Now seeing them they really did seem like the Grimm from her time.

"So… we find the 'eye', hit it hard and the bear dies?" Clark gave a short nod before he spoke.

"Ready?"

"Heh… Clark this is what I was trained for!" Yang cracked her knuckles and ran forward. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the boy smile.

As the bear made to bite her with its overly large fangs Yang slid under and used the bear's own legs to propel herself on to its back.

"Hiya!" She called as the monster reared.

"Miss Xiao Long!" Clark called out. Yang was thrown, she landed on a tree.

"I'm fine Clark!" She yelled back as she got a good look at the bear. It spun and roared again. Running towards the tree. Yang leaped out of the way to see what looked like spear of green energy piecing the bear to the ground. "Wow!"

The bear let out a scream similar to a young girl. That attack would have killed a Grimm… But an Aesop? Yang quickly learned this wasn't enough. The bear pulled itself up off the spear… its blood and guts falling out of its stomach.

Yang stared too shocked to move. The bear rammed the tree sending her flying.

"Yang!" Clark exclaimed.

The time traveller felt the pain as she hit tree and finally rock. Opening her eyes and catching her breath, she could feel her semblance activating. Standing up she hit her flesh arm against her new prosthetic. She didn't even notice the runes appearing in the false arm.

Quickly she leaped into the air. She prepared to hit the bear hard in the hole Clark had made. Looking down she could see the blur that was Clark as he attacked the monster. He had definitely been going easy on her during their sparing match.

Yang landed hard sending bone and what was likely the rest of the animal's clearly not so vital organs out of its body. It only seemed to stun the monster for a second. Before Yang knew it Clark was in front of her. He whacked the bear hard with his bow staff. That was when Yang spotted it.

When the creature raised its head she ran forward her prosthetic arm ready. She focused all the power she could into it and uppercut the bear's chin. The creature flew into the air and Yang watched as it became white Dust.

"We did it!" Yang yelled, she turned to Clark who was next to her.

"Yang-"

Yang hadn't realised how close he was… and before she knew it she had kissed him.

/

The words died in his throat as Yang pressed her lips against his.

He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't break the contact.

Clark didn't need to be a genius to understand that this was what a kiss should feel like. Like he didn't want to let Yang go no matter what. To not let the kiss end. But eventually he had to and while he didn't let Yang leave his arms quite yet he did open his eyes and look at her.

"I should not have done that…" She muttered, he noticed her eyes were lavender again. He wasn't quite sure when they changed.

"Why not?" his voice sounded far away to his own ears as he looked at her. Part of him wanted to pull the stray stands of gold out of her face but he thought if he let go of her she'd disappear. She looked not frightened but clearly apprehensive about all this. He didn't understand why.

It all made so much sense. Why he was so protective of her, why he kept thinking of her when he shouldn't… why he didn't want to give his mother's cross to Alice.

Her being upset about Alice, her doing her best to take care of him…

"You… You have Alice."

Did that really matter?

She took that moment to pull away and try and straighten herself out.

"I mean… Soon you will be engaged and well" She shook her head, however, before he could get a word in. "Clark, I'm not from here. I have to go home and…" She stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

He understood though. Yang was from two thousand years in the future. When she left he would never see her again. His decedent would and suddenly Clark was a little jealous of that Ozpin. He might ignore Yang but at least he wasn't on borrowed time that would end and never get to see her again.

Silence rained for a time before Clark finally got his head in order.

"We should return to the main house. From there you can get cleaned up and I'll get a message to my father about the Aesop attack."

Yang nodded and followed him back. He noticed she didn't get close enough to touch all the way back.

It was funny how everyone kept telling him he didn't know his own feelings and wouldn't you know it? He didn't. Now he was going to marry a girl he thought of like a sister and watch the girl he might actually love disappear to a place he could never follow.

 _Damn it._ Clark said to himself. _Just… Just damn it._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Since the royal family's arrival Clark's father had been ousted from his usual seat. It had the best view from the table at meals. He was almost looking wistful (how Clark wished he had his father's talent for poker faces.). However, the spot on his right was empty. Since their meals now had to have all the courtesies expected, no one could sit there.

The spouse always sat on the right. Which meant Clark was staring at an empty seat. Next to him sat Alice, since everyone at the table was aware that he was courting her. She sat next to her mother who was right of the king.

On the king's left sat Emmet, who seemed rather uninterested with the whole event. Or it was possible he wasn't enjoying being away from his usual victims. Next to him sat Lorens.

Next to Lorens… Was Yang. She was clearly ignoring Clark. She nodded not really listening to the Prince's words as she kept her head down and ate quickly. It seemed breakfast today was going to be like every meal since the Aesop attack two days ago.

She usually only appeared for meals and then disappeared off somewhere. Since the Aesop attack no one had really left the house. Yang had been upstairs in her room running through those fighting move routines she does. Likely knowing he couldn't go and visit her in her room at the moment.

Alice grabbed his hand under the table. He smiled and squeezed it.

"You really were brave the other day." She told him. "Tell me the story again!"

Emmet let out a groan.

"I think I've heard the story enough." The polite agreement said everyone else had too. Alice smiled and gripped Clark's hand tighter.

"Well I think its lovely how for you went for your _friend_!" Clark gave a simple nod. He kept his eyes from moving to Yang to see her reaction.

"You are very lucky." The blond woman said as she took a sip from her drink. He looked up at this and noticed her closed eyes. She blinked after a moment, it was enough for him to notice her eyes had been red. "Can I be excused?" she followed up with, her plate was empty and she was clearly look at Clark's father. The man gave her a single nod.

Yang left the room.

"I'd forgotten to ask but was that her first run in with an Aesop?" Emmet asked before anyone could speak.

"As far as I know." Clark did know that had been the first time but not because of some intimate reason like everyone would assume.

"Ahhh, that explains it." Emmet clapped, this gained the Queen's curiosity.

"You cannot say that Emmet without explaining yourself."

"Miss Xiao Long, has spent the time since that day training." The man said as he pulled his hat off his chair and put it on his head.

"Perhaps we should take her back to the capital then?" the king suggested "Aesop rarely appear in the capital". Clark noticed the look his father and Emmet shared. His father picked up his drink and seemed to examine it before he spoke.

"One's first time seeing an Aesop is always frightening, especially if they are the target." Clark's father added as he took a sip of his drink. "It's unsurprising that as a fighter. Miss Xiao Long's reaction was too… Get better at fighting."

"Sophie saved you from one if I am correct." Emmet said with his usual smirk, clearly trying to get away from the topic. "Poor terrified li'l' lord. You had no idea what you were doing and she just ran in and clocked the horse."

"If memory serves, it fell on its back and she then ran it through with a sword." Clark had heard the story many times before, his mother had always told it best. "Sophie was never one to shy away from a bit of blood."

 _Huh… Like Yang…_ Clark squeezed Alice's hand and banished the thought. He couldn't chase Yang, there was no future in it. However, he had a good future with Alice, one he could easily ruin.

He felt eyes on himself. Turning he could see his father watching him. The smile gone, he seemed thoughtful. After a moment he stood.

"Now if you excuse me I have quite a lot of work to do. While there seems to be no more Aesop in the forests, I have to make certain the local villages are also safe."

Emmet stood up too.

"I guess this is as good a time as any too take my leave as well." He said as he walked out.

/

Yang had just finished meditating when there was a knock at the door.

 _Huh so something might be actually happening?_ She thought to herself. She was getting a little stir crazy, spending all her time in her room. She could have wondered around the house but that risked her running into Clark and Alice. Ever since the whole Aesop thing the girl had not left him alone. All hand squeezing and trying to put Yang in her place.

Yes, Yang was aware nothing was going to happen. Alice didn't need to rub it in.

There was another polite knock. This time Yang stood and stretched as she walked to the door.

"Hello?" It was the older maid. Before speaking the woman looked up and down at Yang's state of dress. She frowned.

"Lord Ozpin would like to speak with you."

"Alright." Yang said, a little worried. Was it possible that Clark had said something about the kiss and his father was going to deal with it? The blond time traveller was going to close the door when the woman stopped her.

"This is an important matter Miss Xiao Long so I suggest you dress _well_." With that the maid left. Yang stared at the closed door blinking.

"Okay…" She was really worried now. Clark must have said something, why else would Howl want to speak with her?

There was another knock at the door moments later. Yang yanked it opened slightly panicked to see Delilah. The woman's long ears twitched.

"Hello." She said. "Why don't you clean up while I find you something to ware?"

Numbly Yang obeyed the woman. She cleaned herself thoroughly and quickly. She really didn't want to make Howl wait… for whatever this was.

When she exited the wash room, Delilah was still looking at outfits.

"Do you know what Lord Ozpin wants?" Delilah looked back at Yang. She seemed to be about to speak before she paused. After thinking for another moment she spoke.

"Miss Xiao Long, Howl is not a cruel man." The woman said. "He is just very aware of his position."

"Ummm…"

"What I mean to say is. He would happily welcome me as a friend if his position didn't depend on him being the 'proper' one." She sighed. "He'd likely have taken your friend Salem in instead of banishing her to the forest also."

Yang frowned.

"All so he can keep his position?" She was about to speak again when Delilah stopped her.

"The games we play." She said with a soft smile. "I'm sorry to say Miss Xiao Long, you are as much a piece on the board as the rest of us." That didn't answer Yang's question but the woman seemed to know that. "Emmet is the brilliant but quirky jester. He can get away with even taking a Faunus to his bed. But Howl isn't so lucky, but then his counsel is taken more seriously."

The soft smile became a frown.

"Emmet was serious when he offered to take you with us when we leave. It is an option still if you want to come." Having said that Delilah placed a dress in Yang's arms. It was one of the more formal ones, with a heart shaped neck line. "You have a great deal of potential as a mage and you are a good person."

She said good bye after that and left Yang to get changed.

The time traveller felt even worse about the whole thing now.

Yang had almost made it to Howl's office door when she heard someone call her name. Clark stood there, for once without Alice.

"Hello?" Yang said, a little unsure.

"I'm surprised you are out of your room." He said softly, not really looking at her. "What are you doing in this wing?"

The blond knew he really meant "What are you doing so near to my father's office?"

"Your father wanted to speak with me."

He looked alarmed.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked quickly and then froze. "That's not really…" He sighed and shook his head. "If you need me Yang… You know where I am."

"Yeah…" Yang walked away and knocked on the office door. Looking behind herself, Clark had already made himself scarce.

"Are you looking for someone, Miss Xiao Long?" Yang jumped, she hadn't heard Howl open the door.

"No… Umm…" She just looked up at him. For once he gave her a reassuring smile. There was something comforting about it. Yang may not have spoken to her headmaster often but anything that made her think of her own time was bittersweet and Howl looked a lot like Professor Ozpin.

"Come in." He said.

As the young woman walked in she noticed tea and cakes prepared. Next to the spread sat an unassuming red velvet box.

"I wasn't sure if you would be hungry." Yang sat down and after a cup full of tea was put in front of her she finally snapped.

"Look, just tell me why I'm here!"

Howl took a sip and seemed to think about it.

"Alright." He said crossing his legs and leaning back. "Miss Xiao Long… Where are you from? And I suggest you tell me the truth this time."

Yang froze.

"Yes, I know you lied." He said calmly. "For someone in my position it's easy to check records. It may have taken a few weeks but I knew you weren't who you said you were."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" The man turned to look out his window, his calm mask never slipping.

"Because a few days before you arrived, Emmet sent me a message. He said to look out for anything unusual because something had happened between Lyman and Valaris."

"Lyman and Valaris?" Yang asked before she could stop herself.

"Hmmm, Miss Xiao Long… I suggest you start explaining, everyone knows who Lyman and Valaris are. Unless you are now going to claim your fall gave you memory loss?"

The time traveller remembered Dalilah's earlier statement about how she was a piece on the board. Well she certainly felt like she was being played with right now. Part of her wished Clark was here but he wasn't.

Her only option really was the truth and hope Howl helped her.

"Clark and Salem think I was thrown." Yang explained, Howl gestured for her to continue. "Clark looked into it and realised I am from two thousand years in the future. That's why I don't know basic things."

Silence followed her statement.

"I'm not lying."

"I don't believe I said you were." Howl replied as he stood. The man walked to his window and looked out at the forests. "It's more believable then you realise."

"Huh?" The man didn't turn to look at her as he spoke.

"Miss Xiao Long. Lyman is the Wizard King of the Emerald City; he is known as a benevolent ruler. However, the truth is he is power hungry and cunning. He allows very few to know his true nature and that is so they will fear him." The man paused before speaking again. "After all what man drains a child of her mana?"

"I'm sorry?" Howl turned back to her with almost sad eyes.

"Salem, did not tell you everything then?" Yang shook her head. "Salem's parents were poor farmers who went to the Emerald City in the hopes that Lyman would help them like he had so many others. But they were sick and didn't survive the journey."

"But Salem did."

"Yes, she did. Lyman sensing her mana reserves gave her a home. He spoilt her as long as she allowed him to drain her. When she realised what he was doing and refused to let him continue, he locked her away. She escaped and found her way here." Howl sighed. "It was disgusting. I couldn't allow her in the house -Lyman claimed that caring for this supposed criminal would be a crime against his kingdom- but I was able to let her live on my land."

"Why wasn't that a crime against his kingdom?" the man gave a hollow laugh.

"Because technically she has also committed crimes against me. She 'stole' from me. So I am keeping her as a prisoner. I just didn't think she deserved to live in a cell her whole life." Before Yang spoke Howl added "and no Clark doesn't know. He was too young at the time to understand what I was doing and now it suits the narrative for him to be as he is."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Yang finally asked.

"Lyman would do anything for power and his enemy Valaris would do anything to kill him. As far as Emmet has been able to tell. Valaris worked some magic to interrupt a spell of Lyman's. We knew he was after something, he had used a bring spell -a spell that throws something to you-, however, we didn't know what he was trying to get."

"You think it was me?" Howl thought Salem's crazy adoptive father had kidnaped Yang from the future as well?

"Emmet seems to think Lyman is leaning on Arthur to hand you and Salem over to him. And the Aesop attack was not… random. Valaris uses many of them."

"What?"

"Aesop are created when the mana is drained from someone. Lyman has many victims that are happy to help Valaris." Howl explained looking out the window again.

"No! I mean just what!" the girl said shaking her head. "I mean why? Why would anyone do this?"

"Well, Emmet has a theory…" the look Yang gave him seemed to be enough to get him to continue. "Your mana reserve is ridiculous, unheard of. It's possible that Lyman became aware of it while he was looking for something and so he tried to bring you to him so he could drain you."

"Great!" Yang punched the desk leaving a dent. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I would have had a similar reaction at your age." Howl walked over and admired the dent. "Miss Xiao Long, you have no need to worry. Emmet and I have no plans to hand you over to Lyman or Valaris. I have no taste for throwing people to the wolves."

"So what do you plan to do?"

The man picked the velvet box off the desk and turned back to Yang.

"Well you have two options. Emmet and Delilah are willing to leave tonight and take you with them. It will be much more dangerous because the three of you will be hunted down."

"Wha?"

"Arthur doesn't want to frustrate Lyman further. He will send solders to retrieve you."

"So what's the other option? Does it not involve me making a bunch of innocent people fugitives?" Howl opened the velvet box at that point and showed it to her.

Within the box was a silver cross at its centre was a pale amethyst, similar to her eye colour.

"The other option is marrying me."

Yang stared at him open mouthed.

"Lyman has no grounds to ask for you to be given to him -other than as a favour- so if you are a lady of the high court…. Especially the wife of a man so close to the king. He has no power anymore. Arthur would never take my young wife from me."

"Wha-what about…" _What about Clark_ she finished in her head. He clearly had some feelings for her.

"What about my son?" Howl seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "To put it bluntly Miss Xiao Long. I don't care what you two do as long as you are discreet."

It took Yang a moment to digest the fact that Howl was asking her to marry him. But was also saying he didn't care if she slept with his son. Howl didn't care if she slept with Clark while she was married to him.

"Understand this also protects Clark. I know that if Lyman gets his way or if you go with Emmet that boy will go chasing after you. He proved he would two days ago."

Yang stared at the cross.

"And Miss Xiao Long… Emmet and I will be working to send you back. You have no need to worry about that. So it's up to you. Do you want to be on the run with Emmet or live in comfort here?"

The blond knew that logically staying with Howl was the smarter choice but she just…

"Look I'm going to come out and ask this… Do we have to sleep together?" Her cheeks turned red.

"We'd have to share my apartment -for appearances- but we have no need to share a bed." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Is there anything else?"

Yang thought hard and remembered something. This was kind of perfect.

"You know your Faunus servant?"

"Skitty?" The man said. Yang was a little surprised he knew her name.

"I want her taken care of. Even after I'm back home."

The man nodded. He handed the box to Yang.

"I understand. Now hold on to this for now." Yang took the cross out, finding it to be a necklace. "We will announce it before dinner tonight. However, I will tell Clark beforehand."

"Let me tell him."

The man gave her a searching look.

"Very well."

/

Clark unfolded the note that the little Faunus girl had given him.

 _Meet me at Salem's as soon as possible._

 _-Yang_

He looked at the paper for a long moment before he disintegrated it with a spell. Whatever his father and Yang had spoken about, something was clearly a miss. He glanced over at Alice who was reading a book.

"That was from my father, I have to go speak with him."

"I'm not a fool Clark, I know that cat follows your _friend_ around. What does she want?" The boy hesitated.

"Yes it was from Miss Xiao Long. However, she was sending along a message from a mutual friend." It took Alice a moment but then her eyes widened.

"The little witch in the forest? Are you sure it's wise to go out there with that thing?" Alice grabbed his arm. "Clark you know she could go Aesop…"

"Alice for someone to become an Aesop they have to be completely drained of mana." While Salem had never spoken about it everyone could tell by her white hair and skin she had been drained. The whites of her eyes turning black said the process had almost been finished. "It's not an eventuality as long as someone doesn't finish the process."

"But still…"

"She's my friend, Alice." The girl squeezed his arm. "I'll be back before dinner and we can try and steal some desserts or something." She hugged him before watching him as he left.

Yang was already there before he arrived. She had changed out of the dress she had been wearing earlier. Which was unfortunate (fortunate) because he had to do his best not to look at the inviting heart shape that sat on her chest.

 _Just damn it_

"Yang was just explaining the Aesop attack." Salem told him, however, her eyes stayed narrowed on Yang. "However, I doubt that's why you called this meeting." Yang looked between them clearly apprehensive.

"I know who brought me here."

"What?" Clark yelled, Salem looked equally shocked.

"Howl wanted to talk to me because he and Emmet knew something was up. In the end I had to tell him the truth."

"How'd that go?" the white haired girl was almost hesitant.

"He believes me because this guy Lyman tried to bring something to him and Vala-something"

"Valaris" Salem interrupted.

"Yeah that. Valaris stopped him. Somehow I ended up here." Yang shrugged. "He said that Lyman likely wanted my mana. But that Howl and Emmet want to protect me and get me home."

"Why does my father suddenly care though?" Clark asked, his father could be kind but there was always a reason.

"I thought that was pretty obvious." Salem remarked. "Howl for all his… Howl-ness can be decent. He is especially decent if it also protects his family." Before Clark could speak she added. "And by now he would have worked out you won't let anything happen to Yang."

"He also said that… well, Lyman is putting pressure on the king to hand me over." Salem and Yang shared a look. "He and Emmet had some plans to stop that. The first was that Emmet, Delilah and I leave tonight. We'd essentially be fugitives though."

"No…" Clark let out. "What's the other option?"

Yang paused and after a moment she pulled something out of her dress. At first all they saw was the silver chain. However, she turned it so the two of them could see the silver cross. A token.

"The other option is I marry Howl." Clark didn't speak, he just watched the cross dangling from the chain.

"Makes sense. You'd be a high lady then and with Clark's marriage to the princess you would actually be the king's sister in law." The girl shrugged. "Untouchable."

"No." Clark finally got out. "No, no, no."

"You have any better ideas?" Yang asked apprehensively.

"Marry me instead!" the room froze.

"I can't do that Clark." She shook her head. "With Howl it would be for convenience. I have to go back home."

"Why can't you just stay?"

"Because in my time there's a war going on! People are dying and I can help! Because my little sister ran away to be a hero and I need to back her up. Because my best friend is out there and so is her abusive ex-boyfriend! Because my father has lost two wives and I won't let him lose me too!"

Silence followed Yang's reply. She took a step towards him but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Clark… It's going to be announced at dinner." With that she quietly left.

Numbly Clark sat down in the chair Salem prepared for him.

"Please don't say it." Clark muttered as she handed him some tea.

"No, but I will say this. Nothing I've read says the thrown thing staying in a different time is a good idea. It's best she goes back."

"I know!" he also knew he could ruin having a good life in his time by chasing this. But Yang was Yang, and he wanted this. Salem gave him a kind look.

"Clark… Let me put it this way. You two only have so much time together, however, it's up to you how you spend it."

/

Yang played with the silver cross around her neck.

"I will ask you one more time." Howl said. "Do you want to do this?"

"I don't really have another option do I?" the girl shrugged. He sighed.

"Miss Xi- Yang." It was odd hearing him call her by her first name. "Understand you won't be able to leave our lands. As long as you are here no one can touch you. Hopefully we will find a way to get you home. But… We may have to play the married couple."

She looked at him. Howl was attractive, she guessed he'd been pretty young when Clark was born. But the things she found attractive were bitter sweet because they were the things he shared with Clark.

"I get it. I just want to get home…" He nodded.

"Alright. I'll call everyone in soon so we can make the announcement before dinner. At meals now you need to sit at my right."

"I understand." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I will try and make this as painless as possible for you."

Yang was taken to a large sitting room and waited for the others to arrive. As each entered their eyes fell on the cross around her neck. She noticed Alice looking at Clark who whispered in her ear something. The way the girl's eyes followed Howl, Yang had a feeling Clark had just told her.

"I assume you had us all come here is for a reason Howl." The king said his eyes on the cross around Yang's neck.

"Yes, I have asked Miss Xiao Long to marry me and she has agreed." Yang saw the king and queen exchange a look but before they could speak Emmet had jumped out of his seat.

"Congratulations!" He shook Howl's hand. "You always had a soft spot for the strong ones!" he winked at Yang. "Keep an eye on this one!" He told her loudly and pulled her in for a hug.

"Relax kid, everything's going to be okay." He whispered into her ear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Salem got up in the morning she didn't expect a guest. Well, no… She didn't expect anyone but Clark to appear.

Instead there at her front door stood a man in a top hat. He had the decency to bow and take it off at least.

"My apologies Miss for we have yet to meet." The man said. "I am Emmet Conroy."

Oh, Salem had heard about this man. Clark already had a steep dislike of him and Yang found him strange. She raised an eyebrow.

"I am just here to speak with you about a few things." Salem could tell he wasn't going to leave. She also knew from that teasing smile he would not be turned away by her demeanour.

So she let him in and put some tea on.

"Huh… I was half expecting a throw spell sending me far off of the Ozpin's lands" Emmet said as he sat down. "Howl had some blunt warnings."

"What did he say exactly?" Salem asked as she watched the pot of water boil.

"Nothing of real note. Just don't annoy you too much. Especially if I want anything." The girl handed him tea. "Thank you."

"What do you want?" She asked. Naturally suspicious Salem wanted to get to the point and know what was going on here.

"I believe speaking to Clark right now would be a problem. He's… emotional about Yang's betrothal."

Salem snorted. That was a nice way of putting it. If it wasn't so dangerous right now she may have camped out by Howl's office window just to see that fight.

"You understand why we did it I presume?" Conroy smiled at Salem.

"You mean why Howl did it? Clark marries the little princess. You and Howl shore up the King's rule. No one messes with the Ozpins. That protects Clark. Yang marries Howl, she's safe till she eventually gets home. After all she may not be blood but she's related to the royal family. They can't send her off to Lyman. And Clark won't go chasing after her. So again Clark is safe."

The man laughed.

"What's in it for you though?" Salem asked.

"I did just ask you that question."

Yes, he had but annoyingly enough Salem didn't have the answer to that one. The man knew that and smiled.

"I am wiser then I appear-"

"But clearly not humble." Salem muttered into her tea cup.

"-I know that creatures like Lyman will never stop and creatures like Valaris don't stop till they have ended the threat." Salem waited, the man took a sip of his own tea. "So we have to mitigate the damage caused by this war."

The girl frowned.

"I've been around a long time Salem. And I've been close to how for a great many years. So of course I have a vested interest in what happens here."

The girl's frown only deepened.

"Ahhh, but what you really wanted to know was why I am I here. In this very spot, at this very moment. Well I wanted to ask that we all work together to get Yang home. Eventually Clark will calm down but we can't wait for that." The man took another sip.

"And why can't we wait?" Salem asked.

"To be frank. Because we both know that Lyman will want to drain Yang of that amazing mana reserve and when he does well…" he put down his empty cup.

"He'll explode, if it really is as great as you claim." _And good riddance_ Salem added in her head. That was the perfect end to the monster. His greed leaving him writhing in agony, turning him mad with pain before finally taking his life.

"Lyman isn't a fool. He'll do as he did with you. He'll slowly eat away at her until she is nothing. But Valaris knows that, she must have more to her plan then just keeping Yang away from Lyman."

Salem had never met the woman. Her knowledge of Valaris was from various books (which often painted Lyman as a hero, so useless) or from the woman's sister who seemed to have a bone to pick with every member of her family.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because she would have left Yang in my care if all she wanted was to keep the girl away from him."

Salem guessed he was referring to the Aesop attack. A thought crossed her mind.

"Does Yang know any of this?"

"She knows that Lyman and Valaris are likely after her. But this is all speculation on my part." The man snapped his fingers and the pot poured more tea into his cup. "She's perfectly safe... Especially if she trains."

Salem's eyes narrowed.

"Let me guess you will be training her." The man let out another hearty laugh.

"Oh no, Yang is a blast spell about to be spoken." He took another sip of tea. "I'm leaving that to her new betrothed. Howl always excelled at control."

"So that just leaves the last question." He cocked his head and looked at her. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I told you, I want your assistance." The man said cryptically and then he smiled. "And I would very much like you on my side when the conflict hits."

Salem sat bemused as the man took his leave.

/

"Howl… It's kinda creepy to take your newly betrothed into the basement." Yang said as she looked at the stairs that quickly disappeared into the dark. The man gave her an apprising look before licking the tips of his finger and thumb. He then made a snapping motion.

Above his hand appeared a small ball of light. He pointed down and the stairs soon lit up.

"Follow me Yang." He held out his hand to help her down the first stair. She quickly noticed these stairs were old. They were stone and worn from people's travels down to the room bellow. The stairs were uneven (likely why Howl was keeping an eye on her as they travelled down) and the walls were the same. They were some sort of dark stone; Yang was sure if the light wasn't magic then the walls would eat away at it.

"So… Are you going to explain where we are going?" the blond time traveller asked, still unnerved. When the maid had shown up at her room and told her that Howl had requested that she come and train with him. She had not expected a trip to the basement.

"I am going to help you with controlling your mana output." He seemed to sense her confusion. "You may be able to fight an Aesop off but that's nothing in comparison to a mage. From what Emmet has said it seems your semblance makes use of the power, so we simply have to train you to have more control."

"Or?" Yang asked.

"You could explode and kill a lot of people." The girl froze at the frank reply. "Or various other things. It's all very horrible, I would prefer it did not happen."

Yang decided she didn't exactly want to think about what other horrible things could happen. So she started to look at the walls. That was when she noticing that they were specked with blood and claw marks.

Howl glanced back at her.

"The house is very old Yang. The Ozpin's may not have been part of the high court of Vaqueoh long. However, when instead of one country we were many territories, the Ozpin family were rulers in their own right."

"Okay what does that have to do with the clearly human claw marks?" Yang wasn't sure what the random piece of information had to do with the markings on the walls.

"This used to be the dungeon. I had it transformed into a training room." He paused to allow that to sink in. One side of Yang thought this was pretty cool the other was not enjoying going down to a used to be dungeon with a man she didn't know very well. "My w- first wife Sophie had similar issues to you. High mana reserve. She wasn't a noble so she had difficulty finding a mentor willing to risk harm to teach her. Her father was a natural mage and did not know where to start."

"I thought she studied at the same place as Emmet?" The man had mentioned that the first time Yang met him. Howl seemed to pause for a moment before he spoke.

"Yes, Emmet was the one to assist her with getting into that school." The girl frowned before she could speak they had made it to the bottom floor.

The light eating rock was all around her. But the magic light made her able to see pretty much everything in the room.

There was practice equipment like weapons in the long room. Also alcoves which Yang thought was likely were the cells used to be.

She noticed Howl had stopped walking and was standing a few feet away from her.

"Now, give me an explanation of your semblance."

The young woman folded her arms before replying.

"Didn't Emmet tell you?"

"He did, but I want you to give me as detailed explanation as possible."

She paused for a moment before speaking.

"When my semblance activates my eyes turn red." She started. Howl gave a nod but didn't speak. "It can activate when I'm angry but it's not much…" Yang gave a shrug. "However, if I get hurt it starts making me more and more powerful."

"Physical strength?" the girl nodded. "Are there any other effects?" The girl scratched her head.

"Well… If I get really hurt… It's like fire surrounds me… Only it's not quite fire." Yang wasn't sure how to describe it.

Frowning, Howl held up his hand. He closed his eyes and within the palm of his hand manifested a ball of orange that moved like fire.

"Yeah that!" Yang called out. As quickly as she spoke it disappeared and Howl turned back to her.

"That is not fire. That is a physical manifestation of mana. It surrounds you?" she gave another nod. "Hmmm… Well, it's possible that you are using so much that it's physically manifesting around you. Or it's possible it's escaping."

"Bad or good?" the man gave her a ponderous look.

"Neither." He said. "It's curious though."

The man stood deep in thought for a few moments before speaking again.

"So, I am going to have to hurt you to activate your semblance?"

"I'm a big girl Howl I can handle a hit."

Howl still didn't seem pleased about all of this. In the end they decided to spar and wait for Yang's semblance to activate. After all Howl also wanted to know Yang's combat abilities.

Like father like son. Howl wasn't as fast as Clark but he was still fast. He was also much more accurate, hitting Yang hard with precise strikes from a wood practice sword. It didn't take long for Yang to be both hurt enough and frustrated enough for her semblance to activate.

Yang jumped back at that moment and slammed her fists together. She felt the power flow through her and she didn't even need to look to know she was surrounded by mana.

Howl moved back swinging his right arm, testing it after taking a nasty hit a moment earlier.

"Interesting." He said as he walked around her. "It seems to just be a physical manifestation. Much like aura will do at times." He frowned. "Yang I want you to punch me as hard as you can when I say so."

"Umm sorry?" The girl called out. She guessed he would block it but at the same time. The man didn't reply he just took a deep breath.

"Alright, when you're ready."

With a shrug Yang ran forward and hit him. He blocked the hit with his arm and she was sent flying backwards by Yang guessed a magical force. She landed on her feet and turned back to him.

"Ummm?" She half asked.

"Since I had you explain your semblance I might as well explain mine. I have very little mana Yang. However, my semblance allows me to take my opponent's mana and use it as my own."

"So you drained me?" Yang said remembering their earlier conversation. However, Howl looked offended.

"No, draining is a very specific ritual and the amount of mana taken is removed forever from the victim. This is more like a fighting move that allows me to use your own power against you." Which meant the force that had thrown her was her own power?

"So what was the point of that excise exactly?"

"I wanted to see how much control you had as well as how much mana you used in an attack like that." He frowned. "Honestly it's disgusting how much you waste."

"Well no one even knows what mana is in my time! How am I meant to be able to use it properly?" The girl growled back. That surprised Howl.

"I'm sorry?"

"No one in my time knows about magic." The time traveller clarified.

"Well that explains rather a lot. But how did you think your semblance worked then?"

The girl shrugged. Howl narrowed his eyes.

"I assume then you were not aware that every time you used your semblance you could have killed yourself and innocent bystanders? Mana is highly volatile and unpredictable Yang." His voice stayed calm making Yang feel like she was being scolded like a child. Unfair when she had never had the chance before now to know any of this.

"Like I said! I didn't know what was going on!" Around Yang the orange energy blasted back to life. "All I knew was that if I got hit I got more powerful!"

"So you recklessly endangered yourself and others? Just to be more powerful?" His voice kept that calm tone. Hers grew louder and 'flames' around her grew larger.

"Why are you being such a jerk again?" Yang yelled back. That made Howl pause. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"I am sorry Yang." He said in a careful tone. "But do your best to avoid using your semblance till we have worked on your mana control." He hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Accidents can happen."

Before Yang could say anything the lord stopped her with a hand motion. From there he taught her a few new training techniques to gain better control of her mana. After a while he pulled out his pocket watch and checked it.

"It's nearly dinner time. It's best we head up and prepare ourselves." With that he led Yang up the stairs and with another click of his fingers the magic lights were gone.

/

Clark had never been much for drinking but once he returned to his room after another dinner staring at Yang from across the table (more the cross around her neck) he decided he understood why alcohol had its place in the world.

It didn't help that he had asked the staff where to find his father today only to be told the man was spending some quality time with his betrothed. Clark knew that this was just a means to an end for both of them but that didn't stop him from feeling like this.

After taking a deep breath the young man decided to get changed and go to bed instead of trying to bury himself in a book or try and locate something to get himself drunk with. However, his plans were ruined when someone knocked at his door.

Clark pulled on his bed shirt and went to see who it was. He found Alice waiting for him. Before he could comment on not wishing to see someone right now (and how inappropriate this actually was.) She had him by the arm and was leading him out of the house.

It wasn't until they had made it to one of the small walled gardens that she finally stopped tugging him along.

"Alice, why are we out here?" Clark asked. The girl turned back to him and smiled mischievously.

"It's just over here!" She said leading him around the corner. There, they found a fountain covered in fire flies. "Isn't it amazing?" The girl called out.

Clark looked at it for a moment.

"Yes, it is," He said, more for her then anything. "Alice, why did you bring me out here?"

"Because I love you!" The girl said. "And I don't want to see you like this." She grabbed Clark's hands and squeezed them. "Clark, I've seen so many men and woman at court fall for people like her."

"Alice I told you. Miss Xiao Long wasn't trying to seduce me for her own gain." His childhood friend narrowed her eyes.

"Really? Then why did she happily agree to marry your father when he offered? Again, I've seen this at court! To avoid scandal someone _else_ marries the vile person."

Clark knew how this looked but he also knew he couldn't tell Alice. Not when Yang had already told him that the king had planned to hand her over to Lyman. Alice was unlikely involved and Clark wanted to keep it that way.

"Listen to me, please." Clark said, the girl allowed him to speak. "Alice, I admit I lied a little. Yang is in a very bad spot and my father agreed to help her-"

"Of course she was. Fixed a fight?" the princess scoffed.

"No! A very scary person wants her." Quickly Clark came up with a story (one he realised he was going to have to brave speaking to Yang again and tell her). "Miss Xiao Long was running because a very influential man -no I can't tell you who- was besotted by her. Yes, my father is protecting her but not from debts. He's protecting her from being forced into a marriage to a cruel disgusting man!"

Alice pulled away and shook her head.

"You know Clark… I love you and one day we will be married." The girl bit her lip. "I don't want to be sharing you with her."

"You won-"

"I don't mean physically! You… You never used to lie to me!" She cried out as tears started to fall down her soft cheeks. "But you will and you'll do it repeatedly just to protect her! It's that or this girl is the heroine of a terribly written romance novel come to life!"

Clark went to hug Alice but she pulled away from him.

"Why can't you just love me like you used too?"

With that she was gone.

The boy flopped to the ground without grace and leaned against the cool wet stone of the fountain. He took a deep breath and looked up to watch the fire flies dance in the night sky.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So you finally came to see me?" His father asked as Clark entered his study.

"I wanted to speak to you yesterday; however, the staff told me you were with your betrothed." The older Ozpin paused and frowned. He didn't seem to enjoy the challenging note in his son's tone.

"Relax Clark, I was only training with Yang." The man explained. "Our arrangement is purely for her protection."

"You don't find her beautiful at all?" Clark challenged. His father raised an eye brow.

"She's younger then you are."

"By a year."

Howl sighed

"Clark. I told Yang that I have no issue with what you two do… As long as you are discreet." The boy's eyes widened and his hands balled into fists.

"So that's it? I marry Alice, you marry Yang… And then Yang and I disappear to some room in the house and have sex whenever we wish? That is until she leaves to go to her own time!" Howl frowned at his son, which only annoyed Clark more. "I can't believe this!"

"Why not?" the man asked back blandly. "Not every story ends happily Clark. Sometimes we take whatever we can have and learn to live with it."

His son's eyes narrowed.

"Says the man who has power and married the woman he loved." Clark hissed out.

"You mean your mother?" Clark nodded sternly. "Yes she was a commoner by birth. But your mother was a well-known hero to Vaqueoh. Your grandfather also died before he could disown me."

Howl waited to see if Clark replied. His son didn't, the boy hadn't known that his grandfather had even threatened to disown his father.

"The fact that I was friends with the eldest prince brought me that chance to keep these lands. However, after my friend's death my standing was shaky at best. I had to choose a prince to stand behind." Howl's eyes never left Clark's as he spoke. "Emmet and I both swore fealty and assisted Arthur with his claim because he allowed me to keep my lands, marry Sophie and protect our then unborn child."

"Why would Emmet-"

"Because Emmet loved Sophie as if she was family." His father kept his calm tone even as he spoke so harshly.

"Do you…" Clark paused. "Father, do you believe Arthur is a good king?" Howl gave a short bark of laughter.

"Of course why else would I support his claim?" The man said. Clark had heard his father say that so many times while talking with other lords. He had always assumed it came from a place of serenity… now he was not so sure.

Silence followed.

"You had a fight with Alice last night?" Clark guessed one of the staff had said something.

"She thought Miss Xiao Long had seduced me and then moved on to you in the hopes of an easy life." Clark explained. "I said that she agreed to marry you to protect herself from an evil man who fell in love with her. I didn't give a name, I just said he was powerful."

"And she didn't believe you?" the son shook his head. "To be fair, you have given Yang a very colourful past. Granted from what I know, she does indeed have a very colourful past." The man frowned and leaned into his knitted fingers. "Hmmm… It may be difficult but you do need to make Princess Alice happy."

"Why?" Clark asked. "Why does it matter so much that I marry a princess?"

"It never mattered that you married a princess, Clark. You and Alice just seemed to get along." Howl spoke again before his son could open his mouth. "However, what matters now is that you marry Arthur's daughter." Clark didn't follow. "Arthur wants to appease Lyman by handing Yang over to him. However, he can't do that if she is his sister in law."

"Salem said the same thing." Clark admitted. "So that's it then. You want me to go and make up with Alice. Because if I don't I'm putting Miss Xiao Long in danger?"

"Yes. As I said Clark we take what happiness we can get."

"Father… Why have you never told me all of this before?" the question seemed to age Howl just by hearing it.

"You are my son Clark. For, however, stern and perhaps over protective I have been… I have always wanted you to be happy above all else. It is not a nice story and I wanted to keep you from this as much as possible."

The boy nodded and stood.

"I will go and… Apologise to Alice."

/

Yang was sitting by the rose bush enjoying the smell when she saw Clark.

They hadn't spoken since she had told him about her betrothal to his father. He had yet to see her so she watched him for a moment.

He was clearly on a mission to find something in the flower filled garden. His dark hair covering his face and because his head was bent down he had to keep pushing his glasses up. There was something so endearing about it that her chest hurt just watching him.

The blond girl wasn't sure if it was a good idea to say something when he noticed her.

"Hello…" He said softly as he glanced around to see if anyone was watching. He then came and sat next to her.

"Clark?" she asked.

"Why are you here?" he replied. Yang thought about asking what he was looking for but instead she decided to answer.

"I'm a little homesick." At his questioning look she continued explaining. "My little sister's semblance is speed based but she leaves a trail of rose petals behind her." He nodded absentmindedly. "So what about you?"

"I upset Alice last night. So I'm finding her some flowers to say sorry." It took a moment for Yang to find the words she wanted.

"That's… sweet of you." He didn't reply back and instead they sat next to each other. Neither spoke, they just enjoyed being near one and other. "I'm sorry for screwing this up by kissing you." Yang admitted.

"Don't be." Clark said back. He turned to her and studied her face. After a moment he frowned and stood. "I had to lie to Alice again. I told her you were actually running from a powerful but cruel man who fell in love with you. That's why you agreed to marry my father."

"Does she believe you?" Yang asked.

"…That's why I need the flowers. Now if you excuse me." He said before standing up and collecting some flowers. It wasn't a romantic bouquet of roses like she expected but instead random wild flowers. Maybe roses and romance weren't thing in this time?

Yang watched him leave. For a second there she thought he was going to kiss her… Sitting under a rose bush together…

 _Yes, Yang that would be great! Seriously I need to get home as soon as possible otherwise I am going to screw up someone's life… or get them hanged for treason or something._

She had come out to this garden in the hopes of getting away from all of this and enjoying the familiar scent. She also had hoped she might be able to get some of her sister's optimism from just being near her namesake but it seemed that fate had other ideas.

/

Clark took a deep breath doing his best to vanish all thoughts of Yang by the rose bush from his mind. However, Salem's comment kept coming to mind every time his thoughts strayed to his blond friend.

 _"_ _You two only have so much time together, however, it's up to you how you spend it."_

His father also gave him much to think about. He hadn't known the man had been threatened to be disowned. It was strange to think he had almost not grown up in this house. His father made it sound as if he had been willing to lose it just to be with Clark's mother.

The difference between his father's choice and Clark's own. Was that Clark would be choosing a short time with Yang or a comfortable life with Alice. The fact that it was clear that choosing Yang also put her life in danger…

The boy put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the shiny silver cross. He hoped that Alice's parents had told her the plan for his proposal it would give what he was going to do more power. He pocketed the cross.

"Hello Clark." The young lord turned to see Lorens. The boy looked particularly unimpressed. "Going to apologise to my sister." The prince asked gesturing to the flowers.

"She tried to cheer me-"

"I know; she's been crying about it to mother since last night."

Clark did his best not to wince and instead look as sad as possible. Lorens walked towards him.

"Going to tell her she was right?" He asked.

"I'm going to tell her, she's the person I want to marry." Which side stepped the question entirely. Lorens likely noticed from his frown. "Lorens, I only know what Miss Xiao Long has told me."

"You mean, your soon to be step mother?" Clark really didn't enjoy being reminded of that. "I didn't think you were this naive Clark?"

"Haven't you spent the duration of this trip flirting with her?" Clark's reply held venom. Lorens smirked.

"Yes, but I knew what kind of woman I was dealing with."

Clark gave a shrug.

"Odd then when that Miss Xiao Long never took your bait." With that the boy walked past his friend. "I love Alice, Lorens." He added noticing the door to her room was open.

He waited a moment before he asked.

"Alice, may I come in to talk?" instead of a reply the door opened ever so slightly more. He nodded to Lorens who still looked peeved about the situation. The door closed behind Clark, a clear sign that Alice didn't want anyone else involved in this conversation.

"They are lovely flowers…" She said as she took them from him. She was dressed beautifully as usual her hair pinned up. But her eyes were puffy. Clark did honestly hate himself for causing her so much pain.

"I took them from the north west inner garden." He told her.

Alice did her best to hide her smile. The place held a special meaning, she had been shooed away from it once when picking flowers. Clark had snuck in later and made a bouquet much like this one for her. She took the flowers from him and placed them on a table by her jewellery.

"So is that all?" She asked quietly. Clark took a deep breath.

"Alice like I told Lorens. I only know what Miss Xiao Long told me." And then fabricated a story based on that. "It's just…"

"Just what?" The girl sniffed.

"I can understand why my father wants to help her." Clark said vaguely. "Miss Xiao Long is very much like my mother."

That left the girl without words.

"Oh…" She finally said. "Oh Clark…"

"Miss Xiao Long is younger than me and I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that I see so much of my mother and… It makes me protective." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Alice."

The princess took his hand and pulled him over to her.

"Clark…" She hesitated. "Maybe I judged her wrong, I just wanted to protect you." He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled at her. Looking at her he thought of Yang in the garden and how close he came to kissing her.

"I know Alice." He said softly and leant in to kiss her.

She pulled him closer as he did. After a moment she pulled away to speak.

"Clark… If you want…" She hesitated again and touched him. He froze understanding.

A part of him didn't want to do it because he thought of Alice like a sister and a second part didn't want this because of Yang.

Worst of all was another part of him was now thinking about how much he wanted this with Yang.

Instead he took a deep breath and pulled away.

"I can't do that to you Alice." He said. "Especially with your brother outside."

The girl pouted at him.

"Some mage Lorens flirted with must have cursed me in return for all the times I've gotten in his way." Clark laughed and hugged her.

"There is something else." He paused pulling the token out of his pocket. She stared at it.

"You aren't meant to give that to me till the ball." She said softly.

"I'm sure no one will notice if you hide it. This way we do this how we want to." He held the silver cross up to her. It dangled on a silver chain. "So will you Alice Belmont marry me?"

She tackled him off the side of the bed.

"Of course I will Clark!" She giggled.

Lorens took that moment to run in and check on them.

Alice quickly hid the cross within her dress. Clark had kept his mother's cross on the chain around his neck.

/

Salem saw Clark coming up the path and prepared tea. At this point she just assumed he had some Yang related problem to deal with. She had been left for the most part alone since Emmet's little visit, which was a little worrying.

"Something you need?" She asked as Clark entered the house. He looked at her for a moment before sitting down.

"I asked Alice to marry me."

"Well that was always the plan." Salem said as she prepared the tea. Clark shook his head.

"No, you were right. My father planned to have me wed Alice to protect Yang."

Salem wondered if Clark even realised that Howl's end game would never be protecting a girl he's known barely a few months. The two sat for a moment sipping away at their tea.

"Emmet came to visit me." Salem said to break the silence. She saw Clark's eyes narrow.

"What did he say exactly?"

Salem explained every detail of the conversation.

"Well that explains why my father spent yesterday training with Miss Xiao Long." Clark frowned. "Father must be trying to do as Emmet said and teach her how to control her mana output."

"It doesn't worry you? It feels like they know our every move and have planned for it." It sent a shiver down Salem's spine. Clark just shrugged.

"My father has controlled my life thus far why not let it continue." Salem threw a book at him. "Salem!"

"Ozpin! I am fine with trying to cheer you up but I'm about through with this love sick puppy behaviour!" The girl growled. "Make a decision! I'm sure if you ran to Yang now, kissed her and said that you wanted to be with her till she left she'd do it. Or you can go with Howl's plan where you get to have her while she's here and then have a comfortable life with Alice. There's also the option of just being with Alice! But choose!"

"I… I don't know what to do Salem…" he finally said. "I love Yang but if I don't marry Alice then it would be so easy for the king to send her to Lyman."

Clark didn't even know what the man was like. He had only heard stories. Salem didn't have an answer for her friend. Salem needed to talk to Yang.

After Clark left, she decided to see if she could get to the main house and talk to her friend. It was risky but… It was for Clark.

Moving quickly through the trees Salem watched as the sun went down. However, there was light ahead. Moving quietly, she snuck towards the light source.

As she got closer she started to see the light was mana crackling in the air.

Salem was also starting to hear the creaking and grinding of a machine waking up.

As she came closer she saw a sight she hadn't thought she would ever see.

Howl and Ásta were working on something together.

She was right about the machine. Ásta was sitting inside what looked like a small housing structure. Below was four bird like mechanical legs. The red head had her right hand clutching some sort of handle and from there came the mana.

Her other hand was on some sort of metal ball.

"So?" Howl asked.

"It functions." Was all his head cook replied. "I should mention we have an audience." Salem hissed something under her breath.

"I was aware." Howl turned to Salem. "Hello, I thought I said not to exit the Western Wood for the time being."

The girl came out of her hiding spot.

"I was curious about all the mana I saw in the air." She pointedly looked at the machine. "Thought I should come see what would cause such a thing."

Ásta looked bothered.

"I don't like that much." She admitted. "If the thing is needed then the mana in the air would be too obvious."

"The thing is called Calcifer." Howl said clearly annoyed. From Ásta's expression Salem had the feeling she knew that. "If _Calcifer_ is needed then the mana being expelled is not an issue. Speed and distance will be more important."

"It doesn't look very fast…" Salem said as she watched the machine take a few steps.

"Calcifer's speed and how long he can travel is based on how much mana he is given." Howl explained clearly a little peeved at the little faith the others had in his machine. "As to how well he runs… That is dependent on the control the one driving has over the mana."

"So I'm guessing your little machine is used to a driver and a power source instead of mage capable of both." Howl winced at Ásta's assumption but he didn't confirm or deny.

"Why are you two testing it though?" Salem asked curiously. Ásta was about to reply when Howl spoke first.

"Insurance." He said vaguely. "My suggestion is you remember Calcifer's location Salem and also return to your home." The man's eyes narrowed. "You are quite close to the main house."

Salem knew she wouldn't get to speak to Yang tonight so she headed back to her home, planning how she would get the girl to come to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Yang was one of the first to enter the breakfast room. She saw Howl reading something and Emmet talking with Delilah. The Faunus woman would likely be leaving in a few moments.

Not a single one of the royal family to be seen. However, they were often the last ones to get up in the morning.

Emmet kissed Delilah quickly and whispered something in her ear. It surprised Yang since the two never seemed to be outward about their relationship. She moved to her seat realising she was staring.

"They can be rather affectionate when they are around people they know wont judge them." Howl explained without turning his attention from his book.

"How are you Yang?" Delilah asked as she pulled away from Emmet. She gave a quick glance at the door. The girl smiled for the faunas.

"I'm okay, how are you?" Delilah frowned and looked over at Emmet.

"I am well, but I have to take a trip to town for something." The man nodded. Yang guessed then she must have walked in on their good byes.

"I… Hope it's an uneventful trip then?" She looked at the others in the room. Emmet gave a nod and Howl continued to read his book. After the woman left Yang turned to her betrothed. "Is there something I should know about?"

This time Howl finally looked up from his book.

"I have to make an announcement anyway…" Yang almost held her breath as announcements in this house never seemed to end well. "Some Aesop have been seen in the town. I suggest you don't take a trip there." Howl placed his book down on the table and poured the blond a drink.

"I haven't gone further than the forests since I got here." The girl pointed out. Howl took a sip of his own juice before responding.

"I appreciate that." He said. Yang hadn't done it for Howl, she had done it because Clark had asked her not to go exploring alone when she first arrived. "However, there is going to be a ball held at the end of this week, so locals can see the king."

"Really?"

"It's a custom, when the king is in a more rural community he has a ball or something of the ilk to allow the locals to come and know their monarch. They can also express any grievances." Emmet explained.

"There's also something else." Howl interrupted. "This will be how you will meet the people who live on our lands." There was something so odd about Howl talking as if Yang also owned the deed to this place. She knew she would after she married him but it was still strange to think about.

"That ought to be fun." Emmet said from behind his tea cup.

"Yes…" Howl said, glancing at the doorway. "After breakfast come to my study Yang so we can discuss a few things."

Only a few moments later the Queen (who usually arrived last.) entered the room. They all stood and bowed their heads. Emmet pulled her chair out for her and she sat with grace.

"How are you, your majesty?" Emmet asked pleasantly as he poured her some tea.

"Well after yesterday." The woman glanced at Yang as she spoke. Eira Belmont did not look pleased.

"I heard that Clark and Alice had a disagreement." Howl said carefully. His fingers knitted themselves together as he spoke.

"A lover's tiff? I admit I know nothing about those." Emmet added. Yang doubted his words. Delilah seemed the type to not let Emmet get away with anything. "They are young though, is it really a surprise?" The woman's sharp eyes narrowed at the man.

"Conroy it is a joking matter when my daughter spent yesterday in tears?" the queen's eyes fell back on Yang. Usually Yang would glare back but Howl tapped her foot with his. She glanced over at him and he raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"I hope Clark apologised and explained himself?" the man stated. Yang remembered then Clark going to get flowers yesterday.

"Yes your son was ever the gentleman as _always_." Eira hissed. "Takes after his father, including his taste in woman."

Yang again felt the pressure on her foot. Clearly no matter how much the queen insulted her she wasn't allowed to reply (according to Howl.) Yang closed her eyes so no one could see that they were red and tried to take a sip of her drink. The glass shattered in her false hand. The blond hissed and Howl moved to check over it.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Yang's eyes widened at the sudden tender touch on her hand.

"Ye-yes." She got out, still getting over the shock. His eyes held hers for a moment and Yang could feel her cheeks redden at the intensity. He moved to looking over her hand.

"Your work held Emmet." The man said as he moved Yang's fingers to his lips, a subtle brush and he let go of her hand.

"As it should." The man held up his tea cup. "Poor darling." He said conspiratorially to the queen. "She's never prepared for him."

Yang didn't speak, still confused by what had happened. Howl had never shown any signs of affection towards her.

"I am surprised." The queen replied. "I would assume she was used to this kind of behaviour." Howl laughed and gave a devilish smirk.

"No, I quickly realised Yang is unused to a man's charms. How do you think I won such a beauty?" as much as it annoyed Yang, the whole conversation was now completely over her head.

"How did you expect to survive as an arena fighter if you are unused to seduction?" The queen just seemed surprised now. Yang pouted at the woman.

"The arena I fought in was more based on skill and showmanship _in the ring_ than anything else." She retorted. Even though Yang had never been in an arena and knew nothing about them (other than people fight each other.).

"That explains why you had no assistance when you lost your arm." The woman said over her tea. "You may have thought it was about skill but everyone else knew otherwise."

It took a moment for Yang to realise Howl had somehow paralysed her temporally. Without it Yang would have probably punched the queen through the window at this point.

"Eira!" They all heard as the king strolled in. "You're already awake!" Howl held a hand out to Yang, she guessed as a hint that he had ended the paralysis. They all stood again and the king sat at the other of the table from Howl.

Yang thought it was a little odd the man didn't know his wife was awake.

Arthur was followed by Lorens, Alice and Clark. As they all sat the non-royal family members all did so. Yang noted the Alice and Clark were holding hands and the girl was giving him a doe eyed look. It seemed Clark's apology had gone over well.

The blond time traveller just didn't enjoy the small smiles Clark threw back at his bride to be. It took her a second to realise that Eira was still watching her. Unsure of what to do Yang gripped onto Howl's hand and threw him a look. She hoped he understood it.

The man seemed too as he smiled, leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

"Relax, look shy and smile." She did her best to think of something that made her blush and smiled a little. She looked away from Howl as well.

"I feel that we missed something interesting this morning." The king said to his wife as he stared at Yang and Howl. The woman gave a surprisingly girlish giggle.

"Oh not really. It's just Miss Xiao Long is far more innocent then I had previously thought." She admitted. "The child has no idea how to flirt."

This time Howl squeezed Yang's hand to stop her. Yang could flirt and she could flirt well. She just hadn't been prepared for Howl's actions. But she didn't say a word because she fairly sure Howl was the reason her lips were stuck together.

Instead she just watched the two lovebirds across from her act as such. Apparently Clark was over her from the way he was playing footsy with Alice under the table. She guessed Howl's little point about her and Clark being able to do what they wished as long as they were discreet was irrelevant now.

 _Yay! Now I don't have to feel bad about leaving, woohoo!_ She said in her own little mental pity party.

"Our dearest Queen had the rare chance to see Howl at his most charming. Something few have seen." Emmet added as he sipped his tea.

Alice started to giggle at something Clark had whispered.

 _That's it I'm out!_ Yang growled in her head. Yang stood quickly.

"Can I please be excused?" She asked no one in particular. Howl grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Of course, but come see me in an hour or so."

Yang left with all eyes on her. She walked outside and into the Northern woods and punched a tree until it was splinters.

/

Clark did his about best not to glare at his father who looked _so_ pleased with himself. His father very clearly lied about having no interest in Yang.

"I never would have assumed she was untouched." The king said. Part of Clark wanted to yell out that Yang had kissed him. But he didn't, instead he curled his fingers around Alice's and promised himself he would explain this to Yang.

He hoped she would listen.

"Yes." Howl said as he sipped his drink. "Adorably so."

"Enjoy yourself."

Clark didn't look at either man as they spoke. He did his best to focus on pleasing Alice while trying to figure out what he would say to Yang later.

Midway through the meal his father did his best to get everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to remind everyone that the ball will be held at the end of this week." Clark blinked he hadn't expected that but then again he hadn't exactly been paying attention to… everything. "However, if anyone wishes to go into town and organise anything, I warn do so cautiously. Aesop have been seen in the nearby villages."

"Are you aware of why they attacked Howl?" Arthur asked, Clark turned to the man and realised his eyes were on his father. It was like he was looking for something. Turning to his father Clark saw the man frowning.

"Unfortunately no." The king relaxed ever so slightly. "Understand though, since it was Yang who was attacked. I am making certain there was no foul play involved."

"As you should." Arthur muttered.

"I mean it's not as if there's a reason why Aesop would attack Yang." Emmet's comment was met with a glare from the king and Howl's frown deepening.

/

"Miss Xiao Long?" Yang turned to see Wallace a servant she hadn't seen in a good while. "Lord Ozpin has finished breakfast and would like to speak with you."

Yang blinked, apparently an hour had passed by and all she had done was smash trees with her fists. Wallace was in fact staring at said trees with a wary expression.

"His study?" the blond asked with a smirk. The man gave a nod. As they turned to leave Yang held her hand up. "I think I can find my way there." She was almost surprised how quickly the servant withdrew but then she was engaged to his lord.

The man trotted back to the main house and Yang took a much more leisurely pace. She had questions for Howl but she didn't want to take her frustrations out on him. She doubted she would get anywhere with someone like him if she did.

As Yang entered the house she was on the lookout for Clark. She very much did not want to talk to him right now. Which was part of the reason she shooed away Wallace. In doing so it meant she could avoid Clark's usual routes around the house without looking like she was avoiding him.

So she moved quickly towards Howl's office until she felt a slight tap.

"M-miss Xiao L-Long?" Yang turned. Skitty stood there looking worried that she had tapped Yang at all.

"Hey Skitty." Yang said gently. "You know you can call me Yang right?" the girl shook her head. "Is there something you need?" The girl handed Yang a folded piece of paper. The blond was about to open it when she turned back to her friend. "Thanks Skitty, I'm going to go talk to Howl so if you have things to do you can go."

The girl made herself scarce as quickly as she usually did.

The time traveller stopped for a moment in an alcove of a window to read the note.

 _Yang,_

 _Need to talk to you. Come to my house when you can get away._

 _Salem_

That worried the girl not just because Salem needed to talk to her. But Salem must have come near the main house or even entered it to get the note to Skitty. That meant this was really serious.

Yang quickly hid the note in a pocket of her dress folded up small so it would be less noticeable. She then continued on her way to Howl's study.

As she entered Howl's study she was surprised to notice food on his desk.

"You left before breakfast was served and from what I have heard have been out training in the woods."

Yang thought that was a nice way of saying she was punching out her frustration. Yang sat and served herself food after all she was hungry and Howl seemed to be in a good mood.

"What are you so happy about?" Yang asked as she placed a piece of fruit in her mouth. "Or did you enjoy embarrassing me this morning?"

"Yang, I warned you we may have to play out being in love." The man leaned back in his chair. "You did well playing the love struck commoner by the way." Yang's eyes narrowed. "Whatever Eira assumed before she now thinks you are just a poor little girl I charmed and decided I wanted to keep."

"Great…" Yang muttered.

"Actually it is." Howl paused. "Yang, as much as you may detest this… It is better they think you a fool then an adversary. If only because it leads to questions about why Lyman wants you."

"They don't even know that?" Yang had assumed the king and queen knew something at least.

"From what Emmet and I have been able to discover, no. Lyman stated he wants you, they don't want war with him. It's very simple."

"So how did you know I would react that way?" Howl looked surprised at the question.

"You seem like the kind of woman who is used to having men wrapped around her finger. I thought being forward in a more charming way would elicit the reaction I wanted. But if you had instead flirted back, that could have also worked." Yang glared but chose to spear her breakfast with her fork instead of giving a retort.

After chewing she finally spoke back.

"Did you put a spell on me to stop me from moving?"

"Yes." He held his hand out in a stop motion before Yang could speak. "Attacking Eira would have just lead to you being imprisoned. So I held you in place with a spell. I'll teach you how to avoid such spells in the future."

Yang bit back her frustration and instead moved to a different subject.

"So what was the other things you needed to speak with me about?" Because if that was it, then Yang really needed to head off and see Salem.

"Ahh that." The man took a cookie off a tray and ate it. "With everything that has been happening I realised I had not spoken to you about the ball."

"No you haven't." Yang replied taking her own cookie.

"Yang, I will be presenting you as my soon to be bride." Howl explained. "To be honest, the locals will be more interested in meeting their new ruling lady then the king. It's also likely they have heard of you at least. Our servants are locals for the most part."

"So?" Yang took another cookie; they were really good!

"What happened this morning will be gossip. It's likely the opinion of you before was that you were looking for a rich husband. Now the gossip will be-"

"-That you found a little commoner that took your fancy and wooed her off her feet." Yang interjected.

"Yes, also likely that you were my son's lover first." Yang coughed on her third cookie. "It was common gossip that you two were involved. Don't be too bothered by it, just be your usual self and everyone will love you."

"That sounded dangerously like a complement." Yang muttered. Howl smirked at her.

"No one has been capable of turning my son's head till you Yang."

To hide her expression Yang took another cookie. She did not want to think about Clark and Alice right now.

"Anything else?" she asked. Howl seemed to decide to leave the subject alone.

"Just… Be careful out in the forests. I would not doubt those Aesop were looking for you." He paused for a moment. "Also Yang, be aware that Arthur might know something about the Aesop attacks."

"So be careful?"

The man gave a nod.

Yang stood.

"Have you had enough to eat?" Howl asked as she moved to leave.

"Yep, I assume I have to wear a dress to this ball?"

"It will be prepared."

Yang said good bye and left. She quickly exited the main house and headed down to Salem's without stopping.

She did heed Howl's advice and kept an eye out for anything unusual as she walked. But the western wood seemed the same as always. It was also possible that Salem scared off anything unsavoury from her turf.

Walking up to the house Yang noticed that unlike usual Salem wasn't tending to her garden at this time of day. However, before the blond could knock Salem had the door open.

"Good!" She called as she ushered Yang in.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked her friend. "I mean to-"

"I just need to talk to you about Clark."

"Ummm?" It was just the subject that Yang didn't want to talk about. But Salem quickly ushered Yang in.

She pushed Yang into a chair and sat down herself.

"Do you love him?" the white haired girl asked bluntly.

Yang sat for a moment completely unable to talk.

"I'm sorry what?"

The girl gave a shrug and smiled at Yang.

"It's just a simple question. Do you love Clark?"

Really? Salem had to ask this question today? The girl was waiting on her answer.

"Does it matter? I just had to spend breakfast watching him be all cutesy with Alice anyway." Yang's hands bunched up into fists. "He's clearly over whatever feelings he had." The blond could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yang?" Salem said. "Your eyes are red."

"Yeah so?" She hissed out. "You know what Salem here's your answer. Yes, I love him! It's stupid that I do but I do!"

Salem looked as if she was about to speak but Yang spoke again first.

"I love him…" She sobbed.

/

Clark had planned to apologise to Salem.

And then follow that apology with asking how to talk to Yang about breakfast this morning.

That was when he saw Yang heading into Salem's house and so instead of going in too he decided to listen in and find out what they were talking about. He headed to the slightly open window on the left side of the cottage and strained his ears.

"Do you love him?" He heard Salem asked. Clark froze. Could they be talking about him?

But there was how Yang had been acting towards his father this morning… Was it possible they were talking about Howl?

It seemed to take Yang a moment to reply.

"I'm sorry what?"

The next thing Salem said came out sickly sweet.

"It's just a simple question. Do you love Clark?" The boy in in question held his breath.

He just waited to hear Yang's answer.

After all she had kissed him so she must at least have feelings for him.

"Does it matter? I just had to spend breakfast watching him be all cutesy with Alice anyway." Yang sounded frustrated. Clark winced. "He's clearly over whatever feelings he had."

No Clark was not over whatever feelings he had had. He very much wasn't over them (whatever that meant).

This is why he wanted to explain things to Yang. He did have feelings for her he just had to balance that with keeping Alice uninformed and happy.

He also needed to protect Yang and that was how he could do it.

"Yang?" Salem said. "Your eyes are red."

From his position by the slightly open window, Clark couldn't see her… But it seemed Yang's eyes changed whenever she was feeling a strong negative emotion.

"Yeah so?" She hissed out. "You know what Salem here's your answer. Yes, I love him! It's stupid that I do but I do!" there was a pause before Yang continued "I love him…" She sobbed.

Clark let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"What are you going to do about it?" Salem asked.

Clark wondered too.

"Nothing… It's clear he moved on and that's probably for the best."

The boy wanted to slam his way through the door and say it was the opposite but then what? He needed to go take stock and do as Salem kept telling him to do.

He needed to go and figure out what he was actually going to do.

It was clear now that with things as they are he was definitely hurting both Alice and Yang.

They were the last people he wanted to hurt in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"So what do you think?" Delilah asked as Yang looked at herself in the mirror.

The first thought that had come to Yang's mind upon seeing the dress was that it was green and silver. Delilah had explained that was because the royal family would be waring gold tonight and the Ozpin's colour was green.

Which meant she was likely going to see Howl and Clark in the same shade.

The dress itself was surprisingly easy to move in. She guessed maybe some sort of silk the corset seemed more built to hold her in while moving then accentuate what was there.

Maybe they all felt it was ample enough to not need accentuating. Her hand fell to the bracelet on her left arm. Delilah thought a little gold was fine and told Yang to ware her weapon.

"Yang?"

"It's nice." Delilah let out a long sigh.

"So's a nap."

"What do you want from me Delilah?" she turned to look at the woman. The Faunus shrugged but her long ears twitched in annoyance.

"Sorry, it's not you Yang." The woman explained. "I just… I disagreed with Emmet on something important." The time traveller frowned.

"It is not something I wish to talk about." The woman left before Yang could say another word. Yang had wanted to tell her she could confine in her, after all Yang had always been the big sister. But also Delilah had helped Yang, the girl wanted to return the favour.

Afterwards Yang was told not to leave the upstairs area of the house by a maid. Guests were arriving and apparently an early peek at their lord's new wife to be was all they wanted. So Yang had to stay hidden away in the upper levels of the house.

She kept herself busy by doing the mana control exercises that Howl had given her. She did her best to make herself comfortable on the bed, also trying to not crumple the dress. She bit her tongue then held her hands out like she was trying to cup water form a tap.

Focusing she watched her hands slowly fill with the fire like manifestation. While mana looked like fire it didn't feel warm, instead it tickled her fingers like static discharge. Once her hands were full Yang focused on not allowing the substance to overflow. The idea is to keep the mana at a perfect level in your hands by constantly feeding it but making sure to not over feed it. Yang never had the issue of the mana level falling through.

She did, however, have an issue with stopping it from over flowing. She was able to hold the mana at bay for a minute or two. Soon though the mana was flowing freely from her hands and cascading like a waterfall of fire off the bed.

It took some time to dismiss the mana completely before Yang prepared to try again. That was when there was a hesitant knock at the door.

The time traveller took a moment to compose herself before standing to open the door. She found the princess on the other side.

The girl had her dark hair pinned up in some intricate way, Yang marvelled at it but at the same time she wondered what it was like to have a tower of hair and jewels on your head. It must cause a serious neck ache.

The girl's dress was just as decadent. Clearly made from gold thread (or something of its ilk.) the whole thing shone. With her powder and red lipstick Alice looked like a china doll.

"You look stunning." Yang greeted as the girl walked in hoping to vanish the anxious air that surrounded the girl.

"Thank you." Alice said. She looked around the room. "I am surprised you have not received more… extravagant loggings due to your position."

The polite wordiness had thrown Yang for a moment but she quickly painted on a smile and gave a little chuckling.

"I like my room." Yang explained. "Honestly even this big I feel a little lonely. I'm used to sharing a room with my sister." The time traveller hoped talk of siblings might put the girl at ease but that also seemed to fail.

"…I would not understand. I have never shared my rooms." Alice hesitated but seemed to finally find her strength. "Since I am not heir though. Clark will share mine when in the capital."

What made the statement worse was how earnest she was. Alice wasn't being a bitch about this. Now they were on the subject though the princess continued.

"He genuinely cares for you…" She said what went unsaid though was _"I just worry how much."_

"He cares about you too. You were all he talked about before you arrived." Much to Yang's annoyance. That seemed to please the girl a little. She hesitated before her next statement.

"I just felt… I should tell you… That I thought it best the two of us spent more time in the capital." She hurriedly added to the end. "So you and Lord Ozpin can wed and become more used to each other."

Yang got the message loud a clear. _"I don't want to sound like I'm telling you to stay away from my man… But stay away from my man."_

They stared at one and other for a while before Yang spoke again.

"That's very kind of you." After all what could she say? Yang didn't own Clark and she had already decided she wouldn't make a move. Clark was already marrying Alice so… It was probably for the best if they did leave.

At least then Yang could focus on her training and finding a way home.

/

Clark hid his mother's cross under his mint green shirt. It wouldn't do to get questions about it tonight. As he prepared to exit his room his father entered.

"Hello." The man said. Clark nodded and waited for his father to speak. "You gave Alice the token already."

Clark was unsurprised his father already knew.

"The one you had prepared for me, yes." His father moved closer, looking at his son dead in the eye. Something felt very wrong here.

"I assume then the other token is destined for someone else?" Clark did not reply. His father gave a sigh and put his hand on his shoulder. "Clark… I fear many things could go wrong tonight. If they do so I trust you will assist Yang?"

Again the man's son did not reply.

"If this does happen then you also need to find Salem. She will know how to get all three of you to safety. If not her, then the other person I would trust is Ásta."

"What about you or Emmet?"

"Emmet… Has his own plans to deal with the situation. It's best the three of you continue on you own way. As to myself? I will likely be helping our guests." A strange sort of smile appeared on the man's face. "I trust you will protect Yang?"

Clark realised his father didn't refer to Yang as his betrothed. All of this was suspicious and now Clark understood how much his father had hidden from him over the years… this was downright frustrating.

"Father, of course I would. But-" the man shook his head.

"That's all Clark." the lord turned back to the door and hesitated. He turned around and looked at his son. "You know I have always been proud of you correct? Through everything that has happened you have grown up into the kind of man I had always hoped you would. I do wish I had the power to give you what you want but I hope you at least strive to attain it."

His father's cryptic last comment only fuelled Clark's frustration. However, the shock of the first two had left him unable to pursue his father. Instead he pulled the cross out from his shirt and looked at it. He wondered how much his father had really given up for his wife and child and how much Clark was willing to give up for Yang.

/

Form her position high in the tree Salem could see the people bellow them. With a quick spell she could hear what they had to say.

"Be careful the witch lives out this way!" One hissed.

Salem thought about terrifying them out of spite. But she doubted Lord Ozpin would be happy about that. As much as his disposition didn't matter to the girl, what did was how much time he spent out in the woods… setting things up.

Things that didn't seem party related.

The fact that somewhere else in the woods Emmet was doing the same bothered Salem as well.

The fact that they seemed to be working on separate things bothered her further.

This was the reason Salem decided to stay near the house tonight. Even if this risked her being seen, she wanted to keep an eye out for her friends.

She also wanted to be in the area in case Yang needed someone after Clark proposed.

The group bellow her had finally moved on. So Salem leapt down and kept moving. She made sure to keep her wits about her and took note of every sound. She scampered into hiding every time she heard a group of guests. Even though they were encroaching on her territory it wouldn't do to cause trouble right now.

/

"I welcome you all to my home!" Howl called out to the audience. Yang held onto his arm and beamed down at them from the top of the stairs. "Before we may continue with the ceremonies, our king Arthur Belmont would like to speak."

The king stepped forward. Which gave Yang a good look at Alice, the girl had taken the moment to look at Clark. The boy was looking out at the people bellow. He did, however, notice Yang's glance and gave her a reassuring smile.

He had noticed her not Alice… Small victories they say.

The king finished his speech about how everyone is special and he hoped everyone who needed to, had a chance to speak with him tonight. Yang heard Emmet's little comment about the man's plans to get away early. Howl silenced him with a look and stepped forward. Yang moved along with him knowing what would come next.

"There is another announcement for tonight. Another reason to Celebrate." He smiled down at the crowd and Yang continued to beam her practiced smile. "I would like to introduce all of you to Miss Yang Xiao Long. A young woman who has captured my heart." At this point he turned to Yang slightly and smiled at her. "We hope to be wedded by the end of the season, at which point she shall be your new Lady Ozpin."

Yang was prepared as she had been told what would happen. As the crowd cheered Howl kissed her. Nothing more than lips but… It felt completely wrong.

The kiss didn't last long, only enough to please the crowd and then Howl wished everyone a good night and led Yang away.

Clark was amazed he kept a straight face when his father kissed Yang. The two left soon after to spend some time away from the crowd. It wasn't common practice but since the King was here it was a sign of respect for the two of them to allow him time with his subjects. Before said subjects were too interested in their new… Lady…

Clark, however, had no such luck. He could not leave the ballroom, as he was now the sole representative of the Ozpin family. This meant he needed to be around and assist with the King's engagements with the locals.

It was pretty clear the King himself had no interest in the matter though. The man sat in what was essentially a throne, with food and drink. He slouched in the chair and had clearly more interest in his wine then the man speaking to him in that moment.

Clark felt a tug at his arm. Glancing over he saw Alice. He'd admit to being a little upset it wasn't Yang.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Well enough." He replied smiling to the line of people.

"Don't worry Clark, soon your father will return."

Yes, with Yang on his arm. Clark had decided a few days ago he had to make a decision… except he still hadn't made one. He only knew he couldn't marry Alice and be with Yang. That was too cruel to both woman.

"Good," Clark said instead. "I could use a walk outside." Alice grinned.

"I'll go with you!"

Clark shook his head.

"Later." He told her. After all, if they disappeared together then it was likely people would assume he had proposed to her.

It was then he spotted his father entering the room and Clark kissed Alice's hand and headed for the door. As he did so he passed his father, the man stopped him. He pulled his son close and discreetly whispered in his ear.

"Yang is in the western inner garden. Do with that what you will."

 _"I wish I had the power to give you what you want but I hope you at least strive to attain it."_

 _"You two only have so much time together, however, it's up to you how you spend it."_

Clark stared at his father for a moment.

"What if it's… not what you planned for?" how smiled at his son.

"It seems I have never been clear enough about this… Clark, everything I do is for your happiness. If my plans can't achieve it then I will change them." With that the man moved on, heading towards the King. He even distracted the Prince and Princess in a conversation.

Clark only really looked at the group for a moment before heading out of the ball room through the side entrance they had been standing near.

He was surprised to find Yang alone out in the garden… Well except one person.

Emmet was talking with her on a bench. However, once he saw Clark he stood and walked over.

"Don't think too much of it." The man said. "Howl asked me to keep an eye on her while she was alone out here. Since you've come, I'll go back to listening to the music and drinking wine with Delilah on our balcony."

Before the man could move Clark grabbed his arm.

"I doubt your family just accepted her…" Clark said. "That people are so willing to except that you two are lovers." It seemed Emmet understood what the boy was really asking.

"My family is… dead. But only my daughter would have accepted her." The man then glanced at Yang. "The truth is Delilah is the woman I love. Yes, people question our relationship -and those people aren't always human - but every time her ears prick up, she smiles or wakes me up in the morning with a kiss I know I made the right choice years ago." The man gave a wistful smile. "That's all you can hope for Clark. That _you_ feel like you made the right choice. Live without regrets."

The man tipped his hat and left Clark and the entrance to the garden.

Taking a deep breath, the boy walked into the garden.

It didn't take long for Yang to notice him. Her eyes were still lavender so at least he knew she wasn't angry. She turned back to looking at her hands and he took that as an invitation to sit. Her lack of reaction bothered him, Yang had never been like this in all the time he had known her.

"Miss Xiao Long?" He asked.

"You know it's really dumb but it just hit me. If I'm still here in a month… I'm leaving a married woman. Like, I'll actually be married."

Clark realised she wasn't looking at her hands but the token his father had given her.

"And Alice told me she wants you and her to disappear off to the capital." She laughed bitterly. "Clark… I don't want…"

The boy turned her head towards him and kissed her. His hands brunched up her golden hair and entangled themselves within it. Her fingers entrapped themselves in the fabric of his shirt. Once the kiss ended she didn't try to pull away. Instead Yang rested her head on his chest.

"This sucks…" She muttered. Clark assumed from the way she spoke that meant bad. He began to stroke her back hoping it would make her feel a little better.

"Yang… I have something for you." That unfortunately had her pull away from him. She looked confused. Especially when he started to pull the chain out from under his shirt. He carefully took his mother's token off and placed it in her hands.

"I don't understand…"

He kissed her again.

"My mother told me to give this to the person who owns my heart. Maybe I can't be with you forever Yang but I love you. Even after our time together ends I want you to keep this." She clutched the token close.

"What about Alice?"

"I love her the way I love Salem. They are both like sisters to me. Nothing compares to how you make me feel." He hesitated. "I don't mind if you go through with marrying my father Yang. I understand it will offer you protection. But I won't marry Alice." She saw his confused look. "I'm saying I'm happy to remain unmarried and have the time we have together then marry someone else and not have the chance."

She didn't reply at first. Instead she looked down at the token in her hand. After a moment she removed the one his father had given her and replaced it with his. He kissed her again without a second thought.

"It's great you two finally worked things out." They both jumped and turned to see Salem leaping down from the garden wall.

"Salem?" Clark called out. "You-"

His voice was drowned out by the sound of an explosion. The force of it threw the three of them back towards the wall. Clark held Yang and used a spell to stop them from hitting the wall and becoming injured.

That's when the screams of panic started.

Yang surprisingly recovered first. She stood up and assisted Clark before turning to help Salem.

"That's why I'm here." Salem said quickly. "We need to go to the Western Wood. There's a bunch of Aesop and other suspicious people surrounding the ballroom."

"What about everyone else?" Yang asked.

"Father will take care of them." Clark said. "He thought something like this might happen."

"So we are just going to run?" Salem glared at Yang as she replied.

"You might dislike this Yang but those people are here for you! The best thing you could do for everyone is be gone."

Clark gripped the blond girl's hand.

"My father and Emmet planned for this Yang. Our part is to get out of here." He looked over to Salem. "Father said you have a way out?"

The girl shrugged.

"He set up a machine called… er… Castlefire-"

"Calcifer?" Clark called out in surprise. "My parents used to take me on rides around the country side on him."

"Great so you know how to drive it?" Salem looked a little surprised that Clark knew what the thing was.

"Yes but I can't power it. I don't have enough mana."

"Good thing you just proposed to a living power core." Salem turned and jumped up onto the back wall of the garden and took a look. "Come on, no one's out this way."

The other two followed her over the wall and across the roof of the corridor. Behind them they could still hear explosions and screaming. Clark kept an eye on Yang, sometimes his eye fell to the token around her neck but most of the time he did his best to catch her eye and give her reassuring looks.

Her eyes seemed to have permanently turned red. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea for Salem to remind Yang that the people attacking were likely after her.

After they made if off the roof Salem gestured to a small alcove. Once they were all hidden away Salem spoke in a whisper.

"The western woods are just out there. Except we are going to have to cross a bunch of open ground."

"No one's noticed us yet." Clark pointed out.

"Doesn't mean they won't. Also if they do all we can do is run." She looked between the pair. "If the need arrives I'll stay back. Don't wait for me. The machine is in the tall stone shed."

Clark was going to disagree when Yang spoke.

"It's as good a time as any to move guys. No one's in sight."

The three broke into a run and sped across the grounds. Clark had never felt like it was too long of a walk between the woods and the house but now with the screams and explosions it felt like eternity. He kept glancing at Yang who was running beside him.

/

Yang ignored the screams. She kept looking at Clark as much as his babying of her earlier sucked it was still nice and she wished he was still giving her those looks.

It was against her nature to do this. Run away from a fight but at the same time her fake right arm was a reminder of the fact that she had to know when to pick her battles. Everyone was telling her to run so for once she would. But all she could think was she was the reason for another slaughter like the battle for Beacon.

Clark grabbed her hand.

"Almost there!" He said to her.

"Raooororar!" The thing that had likely once been a horse ran past them cutting the three of them off. They prepared to attack when thread shot out of the ground and the nearby trees. The Aesop was soon completely incapacitated.

"You really should be thanking the brute." A figure landed on the Aesop. From the figure's back extended four limbs that they then used to stand, their legs dangling in the air. Yang could now tell it was a woman. With large purple eyes and hair to match. "You all almost ran right into my trap."

With her unoccupied hands she pulled a thread that was clearly attached to the Aesop. She then yanked it hard and the creature collapsed in a bloody mess. Only to dissipate moments after.

"The easiest way to destroy an Aesop. I didn't even need to look for the mark." The long limbs carried her towards the group. "How… perfect." She purred. "I have all three of you here."

Yang moved into a fighting stance, feeling the familiar weight of Ember Celica on her left arm. Clark prepared his weapon and Salem whispered something, summoning to disks of fire.

"Now, now… We have no need to fight." The woman spoke, coming closer to the three. Not a single on made a move to lower their weapon. "I am Arachne. One of the Wizard King of the Emerald city's loyal vessels."

"I thought the Wizard King didn't have soldiers?" Clark replied.

"He doesn't have an army. That doesn't mean Lyman doesn't have soldiers." Salem answered for the woman. Yang froze realising this person worked for the man who brought her here.

"You are correct dear. Now my king wishes for all of you to come-"

"No." Salem replied without a thought. The disks of fire grew larger. "I don't care what he has to say. We are not going with you."

The woman took another step closer only to leap back to where the Aesop had been as Salem sent one of her fire disks towards her. Another was summoned and in the girl's hands just as quick.

"Dearie me." Arachne said. "The king warned me you were a rebellious child Salem. But it's time to come home. Maybe if you are a good girl our King will let you see your friends again." From Arachne's hand, a silver thread flew. Too fast for Salem to dodge. But Clark was fast enough. He appeared in front of Salem and had his bow staff take the hit and be tangled up in thread.

Salem moved quickly severing the thread. Arachne didn't react except for a slight smile.

The thread came alive and tied Clark like it was rope. He collapsed.

"Salem work on untying him!" Yang called as she ran forward. The thread shot at her too but Yang was able to get in close enough to grab hold of one of the woman's extra legs. The thread tied around the blonde's legs but she was able to pull the woman down with her.

Holding on tight Yang did her best to pull herself towards the woman's body so she could do some damage. Realising what Yang was trying to do. Arachne used another limb to kick Yang hard in the face and sent her flying. Only her to fly back and dangle by another leg. This time she was held at a distance from the woman.

Salem had used the time to free Clark and so fire came flying towards the woman. It dissipated in the air though when Arachne pulled Yang in front of her.

"Careful now." The woman said. Yang could feel the thread climbing up her. She started to swing herself from side to side in an attempt to get free or at least get in punching range of the woman. "Now I asked nicely. But since you refused…"

Thread flew from the ground. Clark was able to dodge but Salem wasn't so lucky. Tied up Arachne held her up by another leg. She dangled Yang and Salem on either side of herself.

The thread continued to try and further tie Yang up as the thread on the ground chased Clark. The blond now incapable of punching Arachne due to the strength of the thread she was entangled with. She was now swinging herself in an attempt to kick her.

Salem wasn't moving but Yang could tell she was concentrating. Likely on trying to free herself with magic.

"Oi!" Someone called and Yang found herself falling to the ground as the thread was severed. Clark had time to catch her and put her on the ground before doing the same for Salem.

Clark began cutting away the thread with some sort of green magic blade as their saviour leaped forward and took another hit at Arachne.

"Three of you get out of here!" Yang realised as Clark pulled her off the ground that the person who had come to their aid was Ásta. She wasn't in her kitchen uniform though. Instead she wore some sort of dark leather armour.

Her silver eyes glowed.

"Move!" She yelled again.

The group didn't need to be asked twice. They ran past Arachne as the strings were stopped by silver light.

Running into the woods Salem took the lead.

"She'll be okay right?" Yang asked. She might not like Ásta a lot but that didn't mean she wanted the woman to die.

"Don't worry about her." Salem called out. "Ásta will be fine."

Not much further into the woods they came to a stone shed. It was taller than it was wide. Clark and Salem quickly opened the doors to reveal what looked like a small house with four legs.

Clark jumped on followed by Salem. The boy held his hand out to Yang who quickly took it. He pulled her towards a metal handle.

"Hold on to this and concentrate. All you need to worry about is giving him mana. I'll tell you if we need more or less." Yang gripped onto the bar, it was warm to her hands.

"Well, let's hope we all don't die." Salem called from the back of the little house structure.

"Yang, now!" Clark called, Yang bit her tongue and focused the power towards her hand. She almost screamed when the mechanical creature began to move. She looked over next to her side and saw Clark with his hands on a metal orb set into the floor of the machine. He seemed to be controlling its direction with it. Around them danced fire like mana.

"Oh… no!" Losing concentration for a moment Yang looked in the direction Salem pointed. The woods around the Ozpin estate were on fire.

"Yang focus!" Clark called, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Just focus on me."

She did so and found it easier to keep her mana from overflowing than ever before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Yang it's time to stop." Clark squeezed her hand. The blond did her best to slowly stop feeding the machine. When she finally got a chance to look around, she found that they were in a little alcove under a cliff.

"Where are we?" Yang asked looking out she could see what looked like trees grown in vaguely defined rows. Vines grew across them, it reminded her a little of a vineyard. The sun was just starting to rise and Yang could vaguely see smoke in the distance. But if she wasn't looking for it she wouldn't have been able to spot it.

"It's a Vine field on the far edges of my family's lands." Clark explained. "I directed us towards it because we could hide Calcifer." The blond looked at him. He looked like everything that happened was finally starting to hit him.

"Clark?" Yang asked moving closer. He shook his head.

"I'm fine." Not believing him the girl pulled him into a hug. He closed his arms around her as well. "Let's rest here for a while."

"I agree." Salem added, Yang was fairly sure she was wearing different clothes from the night before and seemed to be smirking to herself about something. Yang assumed their position so she poked her tongue out at the girl. "By the way someone packed clothes and food in the back here." The girl handed them some flat bread flavoured with something sweet. It was like honey comb but tasted like chocolate.

After everyone finished eating and dressed in more comfortable clothing. Yang chose to proudly display the cross above her much loved brown jacket. The day had truly started by then and while she and Clark had been dressing, Salem had grabbed some fruit of the vines.

She handed some to Yang. It was small and tomato shaped, bright red with bumps all over it. The fruit tasted like strawberries only with more tartness. She had had the fruit several times she realised at breakfast but had never seen it unpeeled.

The little white haired girl had gathered up a lot of different kinds of fruits which she then hid away at the back of the little house.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take that Salem." Clark asked with a frown.

"There's money back here too, if you want to leave some. But I doubt the owner will ever find it." Salem replied. "I also feel we have more pressing concerns such as where are we going to go? It's pretty clear Lyman's not playing around." That seemed to distract Clark from his adorable little crisis of conscience.

"That woman also talked like she knew you Salem… Or at least you had some relationship to the Wizard King."

The girl hesitated before speaking.

"He's my adoptive father." Hurriedly Salem added. "He's a monster! He was draining all my mana out of me and when I refused he trapped me in a dungeon! The only reason I escaped was because Ásta rescued me!"

"Was she Lyman's head cook first?" the blond time traveller asked. But she was also starting to get that there was way more to the woman then her occupation.

"No… She was spying on him for Mötull. We escaped and well… she couldn't go home so she had to hide with me." Salem explained. Before anyone could talk Yang raised her hand.

"Question, what's Mötull?"

"It's another country across the ocean from Vaqueoh. Queen Eira is one of the twelve princesses of the nation." Salem explained. "The one who rules it now is her older sister Runa."

"Why didn't you tell me this before Salem?" Clark sounded honestly hurt. "You should know you don't have to lie to me."

That led to Salem hesitating again.

"It was part of the deal Howl and I made. I wasn't to tell you… Even then I didn't want to. I only told Yang-"

Clark whipped his head around to look at Yang.

"You knew?"

"Yes-" Yang started but before she could say any more Clark had stood up and walked off. "Clark!"

"I'm going to take a look around." He called back not looking at her.

Salem stopped Yang form chasing after him. She paused for a moment before shaking the girl off and going after him.

/

Clark found a creek not far from their resting area. He decided to take a dip in the hopes it would help him deal with his frustration.

Pulling his shirt and pants off he jumped in.

It wasn't long before he realised he had company.

"No please continue. I'm just enjoying the view." The strange choice of words confused Clark for a moment. He soon realised Yang was referring to his state of undress. He could feel his face heating up as he quickly moved towards his clothes and pulled them on.

Much to Yang's clear dissatisfaction.

Clark wasn't used to such obvious attention and he was fairly sure Yang now knew that. If she would wield it as a weapon against him, only time would tell. But Clark didn't think he would hate that.

The blond girl walked over to him and a handful of vesca (like the ones Salem had brought them earlier to eat.) landed in his open palm.

"Sorry if my ogling bothered you." She said with a sweet smile.

"Ogling?" He asked.

"It's when someone takes a moment to appreciate someone else's body." And there were his cheeks heating up again.

"No… As long as I get to too." He was about to apologise when Yang stopped him.

"I'd be offended if you didn't… As long as you don't ogle anyone else." She said cheekily. She then pulled a hand through her hair. "I am sorry for not telling you about Salem's history. She asked me not too and… I just thought it was something between the two of you."

Not sure how to reply Clark instead put one of the fruits in his mouth and chewed it slowly. He looked out over the scenery and realised the smoke had finally cleared from the attack on his home.

"It's not the fact you knew Yang. It's the fact that… I didn't. Once again no one told me anything. How am I to make choices when I never seem to have even half the information?" In his frustration he forgot he was holding the fruit and balled his fist. Some of the berries fell others he squished. "It's so frustrating to know everyone is refusing to tell you something because they-"

"Think you can't handle it?" Yang finished for him with a bitter sweet smile. While they weren't the exact words he would use. He nodded. "Yeah I get it."

"And how did you 'handle it'?" Yang stretched her arms out.

"I didn't get a chance. I ended up here instead. Not that I am complaining about that, never would have met you."

She also wouldn't be being chanced by a spider Faunus that controls thread. Clark added in his mind.

"But the way I see it." Yang spoke being Clark out of his reverie. "All we can do now is form a plan and push ahead. We're a team now."

"I guess you are right…" he picked the berries of the ground and cleaned them in the water before offering a few to Yang. "Do you really want to go back Yang?"

The girl didn't reply and he was glad. It was a cruel question to ask. He took one of his own vesca and placed it in her mouth before walking back to Calcifer.

/

Once they returned Salem apologised for not telling Clark about her family drama. Yang busied herself with seeing what else was packed into the little house while the two made up.

She found that there were a few outfits for each of them, Yang decided to hope that Delilah's trips out of the house had included doing this because she didn't like the idea of Howl or Emmet touching her underwear.

There was also food, water, medical supplies, Dust, hygiene necessities and also most importantly a hair brush! Yang quickly got to work brushing the tangles out of her long mane of hair.

"Yang?" Clark called looking back at her.

"I'm fine, just brushing my hair." She said as she dealt with a particularly nasty tangle. Salem raised eye brow at that.

"We could use your attention Yang. We need to discuss what to do next."

The blond moved over to them and continued brushing her hair.

"I can multitask. So what are we thinking?"

"We should probably keep moving… Though it might be best to try and do as much as possible by night. People may believe we are a ghost but during the day they will definitely be able to tell we are a walking house." Salem explained.

"I'm guessing these things aren't common?"

"My father created Calcifer. There are other machines that move but not the way this one does." Clark smiled with a kind of fondness. "So I agree. It's best we travel by night and do our best to hide ourselves during the day. The problem is where are we going?"

"You don't have any friends that might help us?" Yang asked. Clark shook his head.

"Most of my friends I share with Alice and Lorens. Even if someone came to mind I could trust, I wouldn't feel the same about their family." He frowned. "Really though we shouldn't be focusing on hiding. It would be best to come up with a solution."

"You mean find a way to send Yang home, right?" Salem followed that with an 'hmmm'. "We haven't been able to do that by ourselves though."

"We have been restricted in resources though." Clark said. "At first because we didn't want father to know what we were up to but later because we just didn't have the books. We were also relying on him and Emmet for help."

"Can I just ask what you were trying to do?" Yang cut in. "You knew I was thrown so what more research did you need to do?"

It was Salem who gave her the answer.

"Well one was we needed a way to protect you during the process. Two we need to stop someone from bringing you back here. But before all of that we need to find a way to build a power core capable of sending someone two thousand years in the future." The girl sighed and leaned back against a cupboard. "We have yet to answer a single one of those questions."

"So what if we went to Temple of Five Sages and use the library?" Clark prompted. "If anywhere was going to have the information we need, that place will."

"I'm guessing it's some kind of super library?"

"Yes Yang. Except it's also in the middle of the capital city of Vaqueoh." Salem's voice grew louder with every word she spoke. "Why don't we just walk into the King's court tied up?"

"Or we could go to the Temple and ask the head monks for sanctuary." Clark kept his tone even. "They could grant us that and then we could use the library to our heart's content. Maybe even build the core. The monks may also be helpful after all it's not uncommon for magicians to become people of faith."

"And how exactly Ozpin do we get to the temple? You forget it is in the _middle_ of the city! Not even a stone's throw from the castle!"

"We couldn't just disguise ourselves? I would have thought there would be a spell for that." Yang piped in setting the brush down.

"…" Salem shook her head.

"Look Salem how else are we going to get the information?" Clark asked the girl. "We'll be risking ourselves enough walking into villages to find books with much less chance of finding the information we need. Eventually we would need to go to a big city anyway."

With a sigh Salem nodded.

"You may be right Ozpin but it doesn't mean I have to like it. Just if anyone comes up with a better plan, please feel free to share it."

They agreed on that.

"Now I suggest you two take a rest. I got some sleep last night while you two got us here so I'll keep an eye out for trouble."

Yang and Clark headed to the back of the little house and found blankets and pillows to sleep on. It wasn't long before they were asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Clark's eyes would drift to Yang sometimes. Her eyes narrowed in concentration seemed to glow red. He could see sweat on her brow from her attempts at focusing.

Shuffling himself slightly Clark pulled a hand from the ball he used to guide Calcifer and grabbed her hand. Yang was like touching literal fire when she was trying to control her mana output. He did his best to assist by using a simple calming spell his mother taught him. All it did was help the person focus he did need to teach it to Yang at some point. The way his mother taught him was via a children's song and focus. He was sure Yang could do it.

The night was utterly silent except for the sound of Calcifer's heavy feet hitting the ground. Yang couldn't keep control of her mana and talk. Over the last few days he was fairly sure the only thing she heard when powering the machine was his commands for stop, more mana or less.

Salem was asleep in the back, curled up in a pile of blankets and pillows that none of them had bothered to put away while they took turns resting.

This left Clark utterly alone with his thoughts as he drove the machine. Possibly why he checked on Yang so often. It wasn't difficult to keep them moving through the country side, the spell on Calcifer's feet keeping them from leaving suspicious foot prints. And he could easily navigate via the stars, he just had to keep going in the general direction of the capital.

The capital… Alice would have likely returned home by now. Another glance at Yang, he didn't regret his choice, far from it. He was relived. But it didn't mean that he wouldn't tell Alice. Even if the first time he saw her was after Yang had left he owed it to her to tell her the truth.

Then there was his father. While he had no plans to actively seek out Alice he did want to try and find out how his father was. Even if there was the risk… The chance his father was gone. Something that seemed impossible. Howl Ozpin wouldn't fall to something like this.

Also Clark had no doubt Emmet would have helped him in some way. For all the boy's suspicion it seemed the man in the top hat genuinely wanted to help Yang and that he cared for his friends.

Looking out at the scenery Clark could see the day was starting, he needed to find a place to stop Calcifer.

It took some time but in the early light of day he spotted a barn. It was sitting on a hill, the roof had fallen in and the walls weren't in the best shape but what was there would easily hide the machine.

As they finished climbing the hill Clark squeezed Yang's hand and told her to stop. They walked in circles for a moment before Calcifer finally ran out of power.

Yang's eyes soon blinked back to lavender and she gave him an easy smile. She was clearly tired from being up all night, stiff as well. What never ceased to amaze him was how much mana Yang seemed to have. A day of rest and Yang was ready to keep going.

Suddenly she kissed him.

"Wh-what?" He spluttered out, she gave him that cheeky smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was talking. But it was impossible to get your attention." She dramatically sighed.

"I apologise…" Clark muttered. "Would you mind repeating it?"

"I was asking if you wanted to climb up on top of Calcifer and watch the sunrise? We could even take some of the food up." Yang moved in close to him at that point, she whispered in his ear conspiratorially. "You know like a date."

He blinked. She seemed to realise that 'date' was another thing that was lost on him.

"It's when a couple spend time together. Like alone, can lead to other things…"

Clark now understood. In this time, they didn't have a name like that for it (it just fell under the title of courting.) but the concept held. Salem was still sleeping so Clark carefully moved around her and grabbed some of the flat bread he knew Yang loved and some fruit. Carefully he packed it in a blanket and handed it up to Yang who was already up on the roof. With a quick jump he was up next to her.

She unwrapped the food and filled a piece of flat bread with fresh fruit. Looking out through the whole in the wall they watched the sun come up. Clark chose to eat the fruit because he could do so one handed and keep the other around her shoulder.

/

When Salem awoke from her slumber the sun was already up. She blinked herself awake and noticed the other two weren't around. Frowning she heard a noise from above. It took her a few moments to realise that Yang and Ozpin were on the roof of the machine.

A quick glance told Salem to leave the pair alone. Ozpin was teaching the girl some childhood song and they were snuggled up together. It was a bit too sweet for Salem's taste. She gathered up her clothes quickly changed and checked the food storage.

She found they were low on fruit and a few other things. A quick glance out of the decrepit barn they had ended up in, Salem saw a little farm.

Placing some coins within a pouch and casting a glamour to make her skin darker and her hair and eyes a nice generic brown. Salem called out to the pair.

"There's a farm nearby, while you rest today I'm going to go see if I can get more supplies and any news." Salem didn't wait for a reply and left the love birds to it. They deserved a little time alone anyway.

Trotting down the hill Salem found the farm was small but with a decent spread of crops and livestock. There was even a small orchard. Paying for everything this time should hopefully please Ozpin.

She could see someone working in the field not far from her.

"Hello!" She called waving her arms. The shape stood revealing themselves to be an older woman. She moved over to Salem with care. "My names Ally." Salem lied with a sweet smile.

"Polina." The woman said dusting off the dirt from her knees. "Sumthng you want?" The disguised girl could tell she was clearly wary due to how she kept glancing around to see if others were coming. But she also didn't seem like the woman planned to be particularly difficult.

"Yes, I'm traveling and I was wondering if you've heard anything interesting? Also if you had food you'd be willing to part with."

"Don't have no extra ta give away." Polina seemed to treat it as a dismissal.

"Oh I didn't mean for nothing!" Salem really hated faking cheerful. It seemed though the suggestion of some sort of transaction brought the woman back.

"'ave some fruit, veg an' jerky." The woman said. "Meant ta go to market… If ya can give a good price 'll part with-it." Salem frowned.

"I'd assume the mess up at the local lord's is effecting your ability to sell then?" the white haired girl asked carefully.

"Sum'thng like that." When the woman turned Salem's eyes narrowed. It seemed she was wrong as this woman might be a problem.

"I'm also up for paying for information if it seems worth the price." That made the woman's ears perk. Because of course it would. "But first let's deal with those supplies."

As much as Salem really didn't want to she had to let the woman over charge on a few things. Otherwise she wouldn't be getting the info she wanted. This is why Salem didn't leave her corner of the woods much.

It was nice, quiet and lacking in humans.

It took half the day just to get through the food! Now the woman had her money and Salem had her supplies and a lighter money pouch. The girl was going to have to deal with the next bit of bartering, fantastic.

Or she would have if the woman's barn didn't suddenly burst open and reveal three rather nasty looking Aesop possessed animals.

"Get in the house!" Salem yelled as she used some fire Dust to summon disks of fire to each of her hands and used magic to feed the flames.

/

"You know, my mother and father used to do this." Clark's statement seemed to wake Yang up from her daze. She had been falling to sleep on his shoulder. "They would take Calcifer for long trips out in the country side and just be together."

"What was your mother like Clark?" Yang asked with a yawn. The boy paused to think for a moment.

"A bit like you I guess. She was beautiful, independent and always ready for a brawl." Clark was sure Yang was having trouble imagining his father with a woman like that. "But my mother… She was also a hero. She was stubborn when it came to what was right and what was wrong. She could do anything she put her mind too."

"Summer was the same." Yang said wistfully.

"Summer?" Clark asked, he was confused after all Yang had never mentioned someone named that before.

"My step mother." Yang clarified. "After my mother left, my father remarried. Summer is my little sister's biological mother."

"Ah…"

"Yeah, she died on a mission when I was a little girl." Before he could ask Yang added. "My biological mother is alive. She just doesn't have much interest in us."

That was clearly still an open wound for Yang. Clark knew he shouldn't judge the woman without knowing her but the look on Yang's face made him dislike the woman already.

"And her life is worse for it." the time traveller gripped his hand in a sign of appreciation. "My mother… died in bed. My father and I both got to say good bye." He didn't feel right with Yang sharing everything and him giving nothing in return.

"That's good."

Clark wondered if it was. He remembered his mother lying in bed as she succumbed to her wounds. His father holding her hand tight. Clark was gripping the token she had only just given him. He could still smell her perfume on it.

"She gave her life to protect Salem from some Aesop…" Clark added. "My father was different before her death."

"So was mine." Yang said softly. Clark's hand slid down to her waist and pulled her closer.

A loud explosion from bellow put them both on alert.

"That's the farm Salem went to, right?" Yang cried out. Clark leaped from Calcifer and ran down the hill. In seconds Yang was following.

/

Salem was dodging the attack from the newly possessed bull when a dart made of green light sailed past her and right towards the creature.

If it was an ordinary animal the light would have gone right between its eyes and it would be dead but of course not. It was a tell-tale sign of reinforcements.

With a crash the horse that had been trying to leap over Salem's carefully placed fire wall went flying into a cart.

"Booya!" Yang cried out and made a motion with her fist. The creature ran back towards her with a slight giant since its front right leg was impaled with a piece of wood.

"Are you alright?" Ozpin called appearing next to the white haired mage his bow staff ready.

"I'm fine. Glade to see you though." Salem replied. "Seriously, you two handle this. I'll do my best to support and not burn this place down." The boy nodded and headed forward. Leaping over the bull to slam his weapon into the large angry pig.

Turning towards Yang. Salem found her atop the horse doing her best to hold on. Salem sent fire out to stop the creature. The Aesop same to a standstill and Yang flew off.

"Thank you!" She yelled and she went by. She landed on a tree only to use the force to fly right back towards the animal and pin it to the ground.

It then tried to bite her. All it got was a mouth full of hair.

"You… did… not…. Just…" Around Yang erupted mana. The Aesop almost seemed to hesitate before jumping back at her.

"Salem!" the girl in question dodged the pig before summoning air around her fingers and sending it towards the animal. It took a chunk out of its side but that didn't do much. Salem had never been one for fighting and what she did know was more about precise hits. Not the one two combo needed to get an Aesop to show you the mark and then take the mark out.

Yang though it seemed was very capable.

The pig still distracted by Salem's attack was suddenly sent flying by the horse. Dazed on its back Yang landed on it.

"Cover me Salem!" She called out. Salem summoned air around her friend to keep the other monsters out.

Inside Salem could see Yang looking for the mark on the struggling animal before finally crushing the right ear of the pig with her hand.

The animal turned to Dust and Salem slowed the wind. She was starting to feel the head ache that accompanied mana fatigue.

But with only the bull and horse left she might be able to stay back.

Speaking of the bull. Clark was dodging the thing the way only he could. The bull kept running towards him only to for Clark to seemingly teleport away. Or maybe he did, Salem didn't know how his semblance worked.

Salem created a loud noise to distract the bull so that Clark could trip the thing.

It, however, grabbed his foot with its tail and swung him away. While Clark was dazed the bull moved to impale him with its horns but Yang got in the way. She held it by the horns and pulled it over her head slamming it into the ground.

Clark who was now up turned towards the animal and summoned one of his green light spears to stab through the leg of the animal. It dissipated into Dust.

Turning the pair met the horse head on.

However, Clark dodged out of the way and Yang slid under it grabbing it by the wood pillar attached to its leg and swung it around.

Disorientated it ran right into the spear of green light at impaled it on the barn door. From there Clark seemed to take a quick look and then sent another one through its eye and the creature was gone.

Once it was over Salem moved to sit on the ground. The fatigue was really starting to set in. She was dumb for not bringing more Dust along.

"Salem!" Yang was beside her in a second. "What's wrong?"

"Mana fatigue." Clark explained. "We should carry her back."

"Who are y'all lot?" Salem was being picked up by Clark when Polina came running out of the house. Salem clutched her bag of supplies. She refused to leave that behind. "I bet y'all had sum'thng to do with what happ'nd up at tha Lords place!"

"Hold on there, missy!" Yang called out from behind Polina. "We just saved your life and that's how you thank us? I think we should be asking you why you had Aesop in your barn!" Yang was all cheer but Salem had a feeling the girl could turn on a dime.

Polina looked between the three of them and then shook her head.

"Just take what y'all want and leave! I don't want any truble!"

"Wait!" Clark called out. "Do you know what happened at the Ozpin's?" it was clear the boy wanted any information he could get.

Polina seemed to decide it was better to tell them and get them out of here than risk them getting violent if she didn't say anything.

"Big party goin' on. King was there, tha lord got some filly he wanted ta marry." Salem wondered what Yang thought of being referred to as a female horse. "Then the whole place starts a burning. Aesop everywhere. Lot's a people died, why the market's not a-happenin' 'til things are sorted. Lord's li'l filly went a missin' during it. People think the witch that lived in tha woods kidnapped her." The woman paused, "right, tha witch is missin' too. Lord's 'parently in a right fever over it."

"But he's alive?" Clark asked visibly relieved.

"Far's I know." The woman looked at the three of them again. "Look, I won't go tellin' anyone y'all passed through here if y'all leave now and all peaceful like."

The three agreed and headed back up the hill. Yang carried Salem's supplies and Clark carried Salem.

Clark had casted some sort of disappearing spell over them so Polina couldn't see which way they went as they walked back to his father's machine.

They all climbed back in, Clark sitting Salem on the nest of pillows and blankets before essentially tucking her in.

"What now?" Yang asked as she put the supplies away. "Good job shopping by the way Sal."

Salem would tell her no nicknames but right now Salem really didn't care about much more than getting some sleep.

"We should keep a look out for now. Once it gets dark enough we should move on. It's still several days till we get to the capital."

"What about the Aesop?"

"Don't worry too much about it Yang. We need to keep a look out… But if there were more about they would have joined the fight. Best guess those guys were scouting. Trying to find us."

Salem was having real trouble at this point keeping her eyes open.

"Get some sleep Salem." Clark told her, he didn't need to tell her twice.

/

Once Clark told her to get some sleep Salem was out like a light.

"How are you feeling?" Yang asked him.

"Good, honestly." He glanced back at her. "I'm just glad to know my father is still alive." He frowned.

"Clark?"

"I was thinking that when I get home, that we need to sit down and talk. That he can't keep treating me like a child. But then I realised there's a chance that once this is over I might not be able to go back there." Yang moved over to him and hugged him.

"You could go back you know, it's not too late."

"I think it is and even if it wasn't. I don't regret going with you Yang. I want to help you and I want to make sure Salem is okay."

"Speaking of Salem being okay-"

"She will be fine." Clark smiled at her. "Mana fatigue is easy to deal with worst case scenario you faint. Dangerous on the battle field but hidden away like we are… not so much."

The two sat curled up together for a moment before Clark spoke again.

"I'm going to take a look around and make sure no one's coming."

"Want me to come along?"

Clark shook his head and kissed Yang's fingers.

"No, I want you to get some rest. Tonight we have to cover a lot of ground and I don't want to risk finding your limit while doing so."

With that he pulled away from her and headed off on his watch.

Yang pulled herself up and over to the comfortable nest and made herself at home. It was clear Salem was a bed hog from how much room she took up. But Yang was used to Ruby, so it wasn't difficult to find herself a nice little spot to get some shut eye.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Yang wasn't sure what she expected when they reached the capital. It was just barely dawn when Clark stopped Calcifer in a woods and explained they would have to walk the rest of the way. After some rest they packed up what they could. Clothes, food… Yang made sure to bring the hair brush and made their way to the city.

The whole thing was made out of this silver stone that seemed to shine in the light. Clark explained that it was Dust washed stone. Something Yang had not understood. He went on to tell her it was stone found in the Dust rich quarries nearby. Stone that the Dust had rubbed away at for so long it had some curious properties.

He also explained the buildings in the wealthier areas were then bathed in dust a second time which made them glow in the night like an ethereal beacon.

It did sound amazing to Yang. Nothing in her time equalled to this but then Yang had never been one for architecture.

Before entering the town, they had to stop and come up with disguises. Salem shifted quickly to dark skin, hair and eyes. It was so quick, only the eyes took a moment for the girl to change. Yang wondered if this (sans the eye colour) was what Salem had once looked like.

Clark on the other hand went for mousy brown hair, green eyes.

It looked absolutely wrong to Yang.

"What's wrong? Do you not appreciate my new look?' The boy had asked. Yang just pouted and he laughed.

Then it was her turn. Her blond hair seemed to straighten out and turn black and her skin paled out. Clark frowned though after that.

"What's wrong? Do you not appreciate my new look?" he shook his head.

"The easiest way to use the spell and have it hold… is to use the colours of one's parents. The other possibilities that did not come to be."

Yang frowned, she looked in a nearby puddle and looked at herself. Black hair… red eyes… oh she looked exactly like Raven had in that dream.

"One side of your family has lavender eyes, the other red."

"My dad's eyes are blue."

"Not naturally." Salem said. "Otherwise the spell would have brought that up as a possibility."

"Couldn't you go further back? I doubt everyone in my family has lavender or red eyes… Or just let me have lavender ones?" the two looked between each other and seemed to be sharing a telepathic link or something. "Or red even?"

"Red eyes denote a large natural stock of mana. People will assume you are a mage, you are the last person we want people assuming to be a mage." Clark explained with a frown. "Salem I've seen you use a more amethyst colour for your eyes."

In an instant Salem's eyes switched. Clark turned back to Yang and cast the spell again.

Looking at the puddle Yang found herself with the same straight dark hair but her skin was darker and her eyes lavender.

"I'm assuming our cover story is that Yang and I are sisters then?" Salem looked over to Clark who nodded. "Best we pick names and get our story together then."

It was decided that Yang was now Eloise Colin. Salem was her younger sister Guinevere (much to Salem's dismay Yang was already calling her Gwen.) They were traveling with Eloise's betrothed Sam Taylor to see meet with his family. They chose the capital as the family would be coming to trade here soon and were willing to gift some of the money they made as a wedding present for the couple.

With that the group were prepared to enter the city, their intent was to get to the Temple of Five Sages as quickly as possible. To avoid trouble and get to work on their goal as soon as possible.

Yes, Yang understood that it was important for her to go back. Even she said she had too so she could help out with the war. But she didn't want to leave Salem here and she was worried about Skitty who she left behind at Clark's house (no one was ever going to tell her if Skitty was okay.). But most of all (and she would without hesitation admit this is selfish) she didn't want to leave Clark. The longer she stayed the better in that regard.

Clark took her hand at that moment and gave her a smile.

"Try not to get too caught up in the beauty of the city Eloise." He told her. He put his other hand on the cross for a moment and it went from tarnished silver to iron with a rope cord sitting on her neck - what looked like a piece of shaped purple glass set into the centre of the cross.

"How long can we keep the disguises up?" Yang asked.

"Three hours at most." Salem explained. "If we can't make it to the temple by then we need to find an inn for the night and hide in there till we are ready to go again."

They left quickly after that. It surprised Yang how easy it was to get into the capital of a whole country. But it seemed the guards had no interest in a relatively decently dressed group. Or at least no more interest than leering at Yang. Clark pulled her closer, Yang for her part did the same and threw the men a nasty look. That made the men laugh.

"Good luck with that one eh boy?" one called.

The three moved on.

They walked through the city not stopping for food or any form of entertainment much to Yang's displeasure. As they walked closer and closer to the centre of the city the architecture changed completely.

At first the buildings were simple box like structures made from the pale stone. They had wood doors and windows. In front of some of the houses were little wooden shop fronts selling everything from textiles to street food.

Yang spotted someone cooking some sort of amazing smelling meat by flipping it in the pan and throwing fire Dust bellow it simultaneously. If Yang was an actual tourist she'd be begging Clark to stop so she could at least try that one… And the cakes to the right… and to look at the handmade shoes next to it.

However, as they walked the boxes were replaced by different shaped houses all connected by fences made from the Dust washed rock. It created rings around them of bright white that Yang almost found difficult to look at. She did notice carved shapes in the walls as they passed close to some. Flowers, patterns, sometimes what looked like a family's coat of arms.

The wood stalls were also replaced as time went on. This time with stone ones that looked as old as the buildings they sat beneath.

Yang wondered where she was geographically and if any of this survived to her time.

It was clear they had now made it to the real market as this area was far livelier both in foot traffic and in the sense that Yang could hear about five different street performers.

All different instruments but they blended so well together it just made a nice rhythm to go along with the loud sound of trader's shouting about their wares and the general noise of the crowd.

But for all its loveliness, Yang was glad she wasn't the one with the money. She was fairly certain at least five people had tried to pick pocket her. She also would have likely lost sight of Salem and Clark if Clark wasn't holding on to both her and Salem to make sure they stayed together.

Yang wasn't sure how long it had been when Clark and Salem picked up the pace and rounded the corner into a giant square.

Around the edges were even more stales. Performers of all kinds had set themselves up across the square.

On the far end of the square sat an enormous building. It was so white it looked like opal and reflected light in a similar matter. Around it was a walled garden of green that struck such a contrast with the building it was hard to look away.

"The royal castle." Clark whispered in her ear. "Some say the first king built it so it would over shadow the Temple of Five Sages."

And it did as far as Yang could tell. She hadn't even realised that in front of it stood another building. White to the point of glowing in the light as well. This one was a little more modest. It had a green garden around it yes but no high fence to keep people out. It looked like a stack of books placed on top of one another without much care. As they came closer Yang realised every possible space was carved.

Not with vines but what looked like images telling tales. Yang couldn't tell at first what of and Clark and Salem didn't want to waste time looking at the images. A man in a white shirt and pale brown pants smiled at them as they walked through the open door. He seemed pleasant enough but Yang could see a weapon at his side.

At least he seemed to be in no hurry to use it.

Clark took the lead as they entered the building. Built of the same stone inside the place seemed to be illumined by the rock itself. There were no other light sources but it was lit like a building would be in Yang's time.

Inside as well every inch of wall space was covered in the carvings. But there were also many different places to sit some wood benches others cushions on the floor.

The place was densely populated and people dressed similarly to the man outside were walking about asking all the different people if they had need of something.

A young woman with pig tails walked up to the three of them. She smiled and Yang realised she had fangs, she was likely a Faunus then but she didn't seem in anyway skittish.

"Welcome to the Temple of Five Sages. You three look in need of assistance?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yes." Clark replied smiling at her too. "Could we speak to someone-" He didn't finish the girl nodded to him and lead the group further into the temple.

As they walked the light didn't dissipate but the number of people did. The woman turned back and noticed Yang's look.

"I assume you are unused to temples being as open as we are?" Yang gave a nod, she had no clue what was normal when it came to temples in this time. "That main hall is large enough that we can make it open to all. Even if one just needs a place to sit after a too tiring day of shopping. However, if one is in need of more -such as you yourselves are- we take them further in so they may speak to someone who can be more of assistance."

She stopped at a simple wooden door and knocked.

A man poked his head out he was dressed in simple clothing as well but his was coved in paint splatter.

"Yes?"

The woman indicated to the group behind her.

"They need assistance." He frowned before ushering them in. He then said thank you to the woman and had her leave.

The room was covered in art supplies and half finished work. The stone walls also had carvings on them but it seemed the man had taken to painting the elements of the carvings. Yang could now see they were clearly scenes of various things. Some were happy depicting families together others depicted events such as battles or grave yards.

The man uncovered a ratty old sofa and directed them too it. After they sat he soon followed.

"Alright let me guess." He looked between the group. "At least one of you is a mage how else would you have disguised yourselves so well."

Yang blinked a little surprised the man had picked it in a second.

"I'm guessing, from how you sit." He was clearly directing the comment at Clark. "You are a noble of some sort." He then looked at Yang. "She isn't, so when you fell in love you had to run away. Now you want to hide here?"

"You were correct about a couple of things." Clark said calmly. Yang shivered, it took her a moment to realise that Clark and Salem looked like Clark and Salem again. "I am the child of a noble and I am in love with her."

"The rest?" Clark shook his head. The man smirked at him.

"Good, thought you might be wasting my time." He paused. "I am Derrick by the way." Before any of them could reply he added. "Best give me the real ones."

Clark held out his hand to shake.

"I am Clark Ozpin." He then gestured to Yang. "This is Yang Xiao Long."

"Salem." Salem said for herself. The man gave them a serious look for a moment before he seemed to accept their reply and smiled again.

"Alright, I assume this has something to do with your supposed kidnapping Lord Ozpin. Also curious about how you just declared that you love a woman that is to be your step mother. You told me I was incorrect about the running away element of the story. So I am curious."

"I'm supposed to be kidnapped?" that seemed to give Clark a shock.

"Remember what that woman we met said? She heard that the witch of the woods kidnapped Yang. It is possible people assume you both were."

"And I would assume you are the witch of the woods?" Salem frowned at that. "From how amicable you all are. I would also assume there is nothing to this tale of kidnapping."

"We were forced to run from the house during the attack." Clark explained. "Salem is one of my best friends so no nothing to the claim she kidnapped anyone."

The man simply nodded and waited for Clark to continue.

"The truth is that the Wizard King Lyman wants Yang. My father's plan to marry her would have protected her, however, Lyman attacked the house and the three of us were forced to flee."

"And why would he want her? The Wizard King has never had much interest in beauty, only power."

Salem's eyes narrowed.

"You talk as if you have experience." The man smiled.

"It would seem you have forgotten me Salem. I once worked for Lyman. I left and joined the temple not long after your escape." That caught the girl's attention. "So I'm going to guess you were leaving out the man's interesting in regaining his daughter my young lord."

Clark frowned.

"I wasn't going to assume you knew Lyman was a monster. It would be hard enough to convince you to aid us without also tell you we have his adoptive daughter with us. And we are trying to tell you one of our time's greatest humanitarians is evil."

"True enough." A gesture for them to continue. He looked over at Yang. "But that doesn't explain what he wants with you."

"I have a high amount of mana." Yang replied. The man nodded at that seemed to be all he needed to know.

"So running from Lyman… You need sanctuary from us correct? Just time enough to plan your next move?"

"We have a plan." Clark explained. "We need access to the library."

That caught the man's attention.

"That is curious…" A smirk and the man stood. Outside stood another man.

"Sir?" The man said looking at the group.

"I want you to take these three to a guest room." He turned back to the group. "I will go discuss the matter with the others. Please make yourselves at home in the room you are given."

/

Clark had spent enough time in temples on the road to know that their accommodation would be similar to their set up in Calcifer.

Except there was a bathroom, which Yang sang the praises of and headed in before anything else.

"Makes sense she wants to be cleaned up in case they send us away." Salem muttered and she curled up on some pillows and fur blankets. She had flat bread, various dips and flavoured oils next to her to eat. It amongst some other dishes had been brought in after Yang had gone to clean up.

"I doubt they will do that." Salem threw him a look that seemed curious about why he thought so. "If they were going to send us away they would do it. They'd never go to the king they hate royalty too much." It was a known fact, the Temple of the Five Sages loved to undermine, the royal family at every turn. It was why the king did everything in his power to disallow a representative from the temple to appear at court.

"What are you two talking about?" Yang called as she excited the bathroom. She came and sat down next to Clark without a second thought. She took a piece of the thin bread and dipped it in the oil flavoured with garlic.

"Just if they plan to give us sanctuary or not." Salem replied dipping her own bread. "If not, I doubt Clark has any friends at court." Clark grimaced.

"Again any friends I have, I share with Alice and Lorens. I doubt anyone will be willing to choose me over them." The only people he who he knew would do anything for him were in the room with him or were Alice. But that may no longer be true in the Princess's case.

"How do you know it's a us or them situation?" Yang asked. "For all you know they might disagree with their father and choose to help us."

"That's if their father tells them anything. I wouldn't doubt that the version the Princess has heard involves us kidnapping Ozpin." Salem ripped off another bit of bread. "After all why would you tell your child that you are planning to hand to innocent people to a monster so you can secure your throne for just a little longer?"

"Salem calm down." Clark muttered. He knew she was just feeling uneasy. They all were. Clark pulled Yang closer and wrapped his arm around her. She lent her head in the crook of his neck. The closeness did seem to help.

It took some time before Derrick appeared. He was still covered in paint splatter and was followed by an older woman. She had to be at least fifty and leaned heavily on a cane. Her hair was long streaked with various colours and braided.

She wore the robe that Clark knew was associated with a temple sage. But under it was a dress that would look at home on a minor noble on a walk through the market place.

"This is Agatha the sage." The man explained bowing his head to the woman. The group went stood but the woman made a gesture for them not to bother.

"Don't worry young ones, this won't be long." She smiled at the three of them showing some teeth were missing. "Seems you've caused quite a stir." The woman said as she adjusted herself with Derrick's help onto a large square cushion. "The King is looking for his soon to be son in law… but from what I've heard that's not quite right." The woman glanced at Clark and Yang.

Clark stiffened slightly because the thing was… Technically due to giving the token to Yang he was betrothed to both her and Alice. He had a feeling he had to tell the truth.

"Technically" He said carefully. "I am."

That raised a few eyebrows. He turned to Yang though who was now looking at him with a curious expression he didn't have a name for.

"At the time I still planned to marry Alice, so I needed her to be happy. That sorted it out."

Salem laughed.

"I did plan to tell her before the night was over that I couldn't anymore but that wasn't an option." Because his house being attacked. No one spoke and Yang closed her eyes. When they opened they were red.

"I'm not mad Clark." Yang's eyes told a different story. However, the girl pulled her arm around him and held him close. He never really thought about how strong the blond had to be to do what she did, even before adding mana to the equation.

She was looking him right in the eye at that point.

"You're mine." He shivered a little, his face heating up and nodded, after all it was true. She smiled and turned back to the group. "Good!" Her eyes didn't change back to lavender though.

The two monks looked at one and other.

"So you are still technically betrothed to the princess." Agatha asked. Clark nodded again still having not found his voice. "That could cause an issue."

"But at most the man could ask us to return him. If our little lord doesn't wish to go and we have granted sanctuary… it's actually against the law to take him from these walls." There was a nod from the sage.

"True." She turned back to Clark. "We could always say you two ran away with each other." Agatha tapped her chin with the top of her cane. The thing was clearly metal, Clark thought it likely it doubled as a weapon. "Public would likely side with us. A young lord falling for a commoner? Refusing to marry into the royal family for his love. The two running away because she is also being pushed into marrying his father? Easy to have our bards spin that into an epic love story."

"I don't want my father slandered." Clark said before he could stop himself. It didn't seem to bother Agatha.

"We don't have to. We can have it said the King was pushing him to do it. Perhaps even say it was that or his son's love got the noose. The princess doesn't even have to be implicated, she wanted something and her parents did everything in their power to give it." The woman waited to see if there were any more issues before turning to Salem.

Once again she tapped her chin with the cane. Which Clark now realised was a long metal flute.

"You are a much harder sell little missy! Don't worry we know very well what Lyman did to you and we have no plans seeing you returned to him." That was a relief, they planned to not only give them sanctuary but also would truly help them. Not even Clark was naïve enough to think there wouldn't be a price for this but they could handle it he knew they could.

"What are you going to have your bards sing about me?" Salem was keeping calm though. Doing her best to look uninterested she ate more of the flat bread. It took some time for the woman to answer.

"We are going to weave your tale into theirs. You see you my dear assisted our young lovers in their escape even though you knew you may pay the price of your crimes, leaving the safe place Lord Ozpin gave you. But wait! What were those crimes anyway? No one knows." Agatha gave another smile. "Lyman may think he's untouchable but people love a juicy tale and this one is full to the brim!"

"Being within these walls should give you safety from the throne and that should give you the people's sympathy." Derrick added.

"But in return for our assistance…" and here it was. Agatha smiled at them all again. "I want to know why Lyman wants Miss Xiao Long so much."

"I h-" the woman cut Yang off.

"I know you have a large mana reserve. But to chase you so far?" the woman clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Sweet heart please. Give me some respect."

"Lyman threw me here just to get it!" Yang snapped back. "It is _just_ that I have a high mana reserve." She had pulled away from Clark at this point and was clearly in a huff.

"It's true." Salem said quickly. "The reason we need your library is to find a way to send Yang home without Lyman being able to bring her back here."

"Must have been quite far." Yang gave a curt nod. "I won't ask how far. That isn't something I need to know." The woman stood at this point with some assistance from Derrick again. "You have probably worked out by now that the three of you have been granted sanctuary. You are free to roam these halls at your leisure. Ask any of our monks if you have any questions." The woman moved towards the door. "And you have been granted access to the library, again use it at your leisure and ask any of the monks within it if you have need of anything."

She bid the group goodbye and the two left.

After a moment of silence, Salem stood and stretched.

"I'm going to take a look at the library, do some preliminary research. Why don't you two get some rest." She was gone before Clark could protest.

Once Salem was gone, Yang pulled away from Clark completely and found some sweet cakes that sat much further away that she suddenly decided she wanted.

"Yang-"

"I told you I'm not mad." She hadn't turned back to him.

"Yes you are."

"Of course I am! You could have told me!" She turned back to him. "You could have said at any point "oh hey Yang heads up I'm still betrothed to Alice, just thought I should tell you!" I'm not mad about the fact you are because I get that you were pushed into it and that you didn't get a chance to tell her. But you could have told me!" her rant over Clark nodded.

"You are right. I should have told you."

"You don't have to hide stuff like that Clark." Yang muttered.

"I wasn't so much hiding it Yang, as… Well, it seemed so long ago I completely forgot." She gave him the oddest look. "I was so focused on getting us here, on making sure we did so in one piece… And then there was just having the chance to be with you without what felt like an invisible wall between us… It was the last thing on my mind."

He expected some sort of wrath but instead Yang started to laugh.

"Oh… Wow Clark, you just forgot?" he nodded, embarrassed and a little worried about where this was going. "You are just too adorkable."

"That means?"

"It's a combination of adorable and dork." She seemed to realise he didn't know what dork meant. "Dork means… someone who doesn't quite get things. You know silly."

"Do you forgive me Yang?" He asked softly. She came back over to him and nesting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I don't really feel like we have enough time together for me to be mad over stuff like that." She said curling herself up and soon she was asleep.

When Clark thought about it she was probably right. But instead of thinking on it too much. He pulled a blanket over the two of them and snuggled in with her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Hey Clark doesn't something about this statue look familiar?" Yang asked as she stared at the giant stone statue. The statue was of a man who smirked in a way Yang felt she has seen before.

Clark looked up from the book he had been reading. Turning from the desk he shrugged.

"I guess? Though I've seen a lot of interpretations of the Third Sage and he's always posed like that. Maybe some have survived to your time."

That was possible. Maybe something from Oobleck's history class had actually sunk in. But then the others didn't look familiar.

Three days in and Yang was a little over how grand the library was. Like the rest of the building the walls were covered in carvings but the shelves themselves were as well. There were three levels to the room. In the centre sat five statues of five different people. All she knew about them at this point was that they were the five sages the temple was named after.

Clark had turned back to his book. Yang could see the giant pile next to him. Salem had taken a private study room and was using it to run a few experiments while she worked. Yang wasn't exactly allowed in there which she had a feeling was the reason Clark chose to work for the most part in the main area of the library.

"You sure there's nothing I can do?" she asked as he turned back to his work. She was surprised when he pulled a book from the stack.

"Yang, go read this." At her confused look he decided to explain. "It's a book about creating constructs… It's a form a magic I think would suit you."

Looking around there were no empty chairs so instead Yang brought over a cushion at sat on the floor. She ended up stealing a note book and pencil from Clark so she could write down all the questions she had because it was quickly becoming too much.

Yang wasn't dumb but magic wasn't like anything else she had studied. There was no concrete way to 'use' magic, it could also theoretically do anything.

The book Salem had given her had explained that mana was a sort of energy that a person could be born with (unlike aura which every person had). Another difference between aura and magic was that aura had distinct abilities. It could heal someone and it was the energy needed to use a semblance.

Magic used mana the way a semblance uses aura. However, magic could be anything the user puts their mind too. It was like giving money for an item but the price was different depending on the person.

But then there was how to activate magic. The answer was new kind of question. How do you want to activate it? Salem once explained she used another language to state what she wanted her magic to do. Clark? Yang had no idea about.

The book she had in her hands only seemed to make it more frustrating because it seemed to be five or six steps ahead of where Yang was now.

That was when a bowl of food, smelling utterly delicious was placed in front of her face.

"You look like you could use something to eat." Salem said, Yang took it gratefully and dug in. It was various vegetables tossed through rice. It had some sort of sauce with it. It tasted like soy sauce but it was a bright orange colour.

That was when Yang noticed that Clark had left.

"He's running his own experiment." Salem took a bite and swallowed before speaking again. "What are you up too?"

"Trying to understand magic." She shook her head. "Clark gave me a book on constructs because he thought it would suit me."

"Yeah I can see what he's thinking." Salem seemed to notice her friend's expression. "Constructs can be pretty easy to learn and to implement into a fighting style. Basically think of it as punching your foe but you might have fifty fists or just a giant one made entirely out of magic."

The idea of sending a giant fist at someone did sound fun.

"Eat and we'll find a training room." The girl said. "I'll work with you on it."

"You sure we have time?" Yang didn't want to take Salem away from her work.

"I could use a break and we need to be able to fight people like Arachne. We've been lucky with Aesop too. Pretty young but I wouldn't be shocked if we ran into one of the older ones soon."

It seemed like Grimm Aesop grew more powerful the older they got. Fantastic, Yang was definitely not turning down a way to make herself stronger then.

/

Clark returned to his desk to find a note stating that Yang and Salem had gone off to find a practise room. Salem planned to teach the other girl some magic. It was good, even once Yang left it would give her a better chance in the war she spoke of… Clark hated the thought of her alone and outmatch…

He returned to his studies. He was reading about protection charms, curious if he could turn his mother's token into one. The sentimental value might help to make a powerful spell. The other option was a charm that would simply hide Yang from Lyman's view.

But it seemed that making a charm powerful enough to hide Yang, he would have to make it specifically hide her from Lyman. The trouble is that the man could possibly have someone else locate her instead.

Even if they could make one to stop everyone from finding her, that would mean him as well.

"This seat taken?" Clark frowned at the familiar voice.

He turned to see Boris (of all people) sitting next to him. He was now flipping through one of the books.

"Never understood how you could just read for hours Clark. You're good enough in a scrap to just be a knight or something."

"Like you." Clark finally got out. He was thankful now that Salem and Yang weren't in the room. The young man next to him leaned back in the chair haphazardly.

"Yes and have wine, woman… from what I've heard you haven't had trouble with that second one have you." Boris winked. "The princess huh? Always knew you two would end up together."

Clark's throat went dry.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in hopes of changing the subject. Doing his best to also catch any of the monks in the library's eye.

The look on Boris's face could be called a lot of things. The idea Clark would ask that question seemed to amaze him.

"I came to get you out of here Clark! Take you back to Alice." A hushed whisper.

That made Clark freeze. The last thing he wanted was to be taken away from Yang and Salem. He needed to make sure Yang got home safely and make sure Lyman could never hurt Salem again. He couldn't do that if he was in the palace.

He doubted he would ever escape the place.

Then he would also lose all the precious time he had with Yang.

"I can't go with you Boris." Clark said calmly. Hoping his once sparring partner and friend would understand. "I have things I need to do here."

"What ab-"

"If I give you a letter for Alice, would you pass it on for me?"

Boris gave a hefty sigh.

"Clark, you could do it in person! Hold her in your arms."

The young lord definitely knew now that the knight was sent here to fetch him. This wasn't just a friend trying to help another friend out.

What Clark didn't know was how far Boris was willing to go. But a look around the room suggested that quite a few of the visitors to the library today might be there for a reason other than quiet study.

"You came prepared for a fight." Clark commented. He also now noticed that a healthy group of monks had appeared, some it seemed even had spells prepared.

He wished he could get a message to one to make sure Salem and Yang were safe.

"I thought I might get one from the monks… I didn't expect you to be unwilling." Boris scratched his chin leaving dents in his beard. "Are you telling me Clark that you don't want to come to the palace with me?"

"I won't be leaving the temple Boris." Clark said with a steel edge. "I have sanctuary and I am prepared to excise the rights that gives me." That only made the man frown. He put a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Clark, be reasonable. I don't want to start a fight here."

"By the treaty signed by the first king and the five sages. You cannot start a fight here knight." The voice was familiar. Clark could see Agatha. Next to her was Derrick and another monk. Boris stood walking over to the woman.

"I can't start a fight over 'king's' business old woman. But no law states I can't brawl here to take my friend back to the woman he loves." It was clear by the way he squared his shoulders and puffed up his chest Boris expected his words to intimidate the woman.

Agatha just looked up at him and laughed.

"You say friend but your statement just proves you do not know him." She said calmly, she then knocked him to the floor with her large flute. "Young lord Ozpin came to us seeking sanctuary and so we have given it."

"Just because of that? Can't be because you Sages just love to upset the king." Boris growled but Agatha would not be intimidated.

"We will do whatever we need to, to ensure that the people of this land are cared for." The woman said. "That was the reason the Five Sages stood against the first King's army."

"They stood down though." Clark wondered if Boris had ever opened a history book. The Five Sages had essentially won. But they knew though they needed someone like the first King to stop the almost formed country from eating itself. That was why the deal was made.

"A deal that while obeyed to the letter has not been close to a king's heart in far too many generations." The Sage replied. "We are thrown from court for trying to introduce some morality."

Weapons were drawn and spells cast.

"You could be hung for treason with that tongue of yours." Agatha just smirked, intimidating more so due to the several missing teeth.

"Then you would have to hang most of your population and half your nobles."

The sound of Boris's sword and Agatha's flute clashing was too loud for them to be normal weapons.

/

The floor was covered in some sort of reed mat. Likely to make it softer. Salem was sure it felt good under the bare feet most of the monks were sporting.

They had the room to their selves and Salem asked that Yang help her remove all the equipment so the room was completely empty.

"So what now?"

"Do you know how to conjure anything?" the blond girl shook her head. "Do you know… What I mean by that?"

"I'm guessing that's like how you make a spell happen. Like how you make fire appear?" Salem smiled and nodded. It was good that Yang had picked that much up, the white haired girl knew that Howl had been teaching her control but that was way different to actually using magic.

"So I've told you before that I say stuff when I use a spell? Everyone has a trick, even if it's just that they use the same spell over and over again." Not that she was thinking of anyone in particular. Especially not one bow staff wielding lord.

"Yeah… I still don't even get magic. You guys talk about spells like… Like how it is in a story book Someone says some gibberish and that means fire and fire happens. But that's not it! Everyone had different rules!" Salem had never really thought about it after all she had grown up around magic. Yang though, this was completely new to her.

"In a sense." Salem said thinking about the best way to explain this to Yang. "Yang, the best way to think about magic is that it's an exchange. You want something then you need to have the mana to get it, if you have good enough control you need less mana for it." The girl seemed to still be with her. "But you also have to accept that the thing that you are exchanging that mana for? Can exist."

"Okay you've lost me Sal."

 _Ignore the nickname Salem, you know she's just trying to hide how frustrated she is._ The younger girl took a deep breath.

"Yang, magic is about belief. Do you believe that if you focus and use some mana you can summon fire? If so, then you can do it. It's why it seems like such a lawless craft, the only true laws are one that you need to exchange mana for the magic to happen and two that if you have good enough concentration you will need less mana for the task." Salem reiterated. "I know it's difficult to grasp but that's the first hurtle of learning magic."

"Okay…"

"And that's where spells come in." Yang looked really confused. "If I wrote down on a piece of paper that saying "Muffin" will make a ball of light appear then it's easier for someone to believe that saying "Muffin", focusing and using mana will make a ball of light appear-"

"And then it does so…" Yang seemed to finally be understanding. "So to make a construct happen… I would need to believe that doing something will make a fist appear?"

"Yep!" She was finally getting it. "Now you get the basic principles we just have to find what suits you to conjure." Yang frowned and then punched the air. Nothing happened.

She took a deep breath and did it again. Still nothing.

"Relax Yang, no one picks up a skill in a day."

"Yeah but most people aren't being chased by crazy psychopaths." The girl muttered in reply.

"Yang, Clark and I will never let anything happen to you. I promise that." It didn't seem to appease the blond in any way.

"Salem, I'm a hunter. My job is to protect people, I can't just stand by and let you fight my battles for me. I just have to take a crash course!"

A loud sound rang out.

"…That's not what 'crash course' means is it?"

"Nope." Yang was heading out the door so Salem doubted she heard her mutter a reply under her breath.

"I was really hoping it did."

/

Yang didn't care who was in her way, nothing could stop her getting to that library.

Entering the room, she found herself being held back by Salem. They looked to see Agatha the Sage they had met on their first day. Her flute in position to stop the great sword that the man had been sending down upon her.

The man in question was clearly a fighter. Muscle barely hidden under his clothes. But there were others like him all over the room.

Yang hadn't seen them this morning which means they had come in once she and Salem had left.

"Do you have any clue what's going on?" Yang asked Salem.

"I think they're here to take Ozpin to the palace."

Back to Alice… That was the last thing Yang wanted. Apart of her was scared he would give in and marry the girl if given the chance again. Especially if he thought it would protect Yang.

"I won't let them!" Yang growled back. She moved forward out of the crowd. The man seemed to see her then.

"From the hair, eyes and token…" The man said turning his attention from Agatha. "You must be Yang Xiao Long."

"And you are?" Another growl.

"Sir Boris Young." The man gave a mock bow. "One of the King's most trusted knights and a friend of Lord Clark." It was clear that was meant to impress Yang, maybe intimidate her.

It didn't.

Yang's eyes were red through now.

"Funny, he never mentioned you." Clark had, however, said a few times that all the friends he had were more likely to side with the royal family than him.

Well here was proof of that.

The knight walked towards Yang, the monks around her prepared to defend her if the need arose.

"I assume you have been given sanctuary?" She gave a nod. He frowned. "A pity, you've been labelled an enemy to the crown due to the part you played in the attack on the Ozpin estate."

"What part?" Salem cried. The man turned his gaze to her.

"Other than infiltrating the house hold? Distracting and kidnapping the lord's heir? You really should have just kept to marrying Clark's father." The man's eyes slid back to Yang. "An easy life and none of the mess."

"I had nothing to do with what happened!" Yang hissed back.

It happened so quickly Yang wasn't sure what had happened at first. A sharp pain in her neck like whiplash and the warm trickle of blood.

Boris had grabbed hold of the cross and ripped it from Yang's neck. The old chain had broken but not easily. The blood was really starting to ooze.

"Yang!" Clark cried out as he tried to make it to her. It was Agatha who stopped him. Boris's blade was now at Yang's throat.

"You say you are here as a friend and yet you won't listen to what the lord has to say?" Agatha hissed.

"How do I know they are his words?"

She shook her head about to speak when Clark interrupted.

"So if I don't go with you Boris… You will kill these people?" The knight had the decency to at least look upset by all this.

"Yes Clark." He turned towards Yang again. "Starting with the temptress."

The look on Clark's face told Yang everything she needed to know. He was going to go.

"No!" She called out but he just gave her a smile that was both fond and sad.

"I'm sorry Yang." Clark turned to look over at Salem. "Take care of each other okay? I'll be back soon." Yang wanted to believe him so badly but she had heard that kind of line before. A promise so easily broken.

Boris and his troupe looked triumphant as they walked past her. Once they had all gone Salem had rushed to her side to check on the wound. Aura had healed it for the most part.

Yang didn't move afraid the rage building inside her would take over completely.

/

"I am not letting that jerk get away with this!" Yang growled as she slammed her fist into the table. With a crunch the left side of the table went to pieces. It had been an hour and she still hadn't calmed down. Not that Salem blamed her in the slightest.

"I'm not either Yang." Salem told the girl. "But we can't run in blindly, Clark was the only one out of the three of us who knows the palace. If we go in without a plan… We're no use to him." They needed a plan to get in and get out or there was no point in even trying a jail break.

She could see how distraught that statement made her friend. Yang went to grab the token around her neck finding nothing only seemed to make her expression even more heart broken.

"Mayhap I could be of assistance?" a voice called from the grand doorway of the library. Both turned to see Emmet Conroy. He walked towards them with a kind of calm that scared Salem.

"What are you gonna do?" another growl from Yang. Salem thought Emmet would tease the girl but instead he put a hand on her shoulder. "There are many ways into the castle. Some so old even the royal family have forgotten them. Relax, we will get him back."

That seemed to calm Yang a little.

/

"The token…"

Clark didn't turn to see if Boris was even looking at him. The young lord spoke in an eerily calm tone.

"Give it to me."

He just held his hand out in the direction of the knight. Clark's mount didn't seem at all aware of its rider's well-hidden rage. Perhaps it just didn't care.

They would soon be passing through the castle gate and Clark didn't want to risk anyone seeing the token Yang had carried. He didn't want to risk anyone taking it from him.

He wanted it with him, safe and sound. Till he could return it to its proper place… around Yang's neck.

"She didn't deserve it Clark. Your father's too good of a man."

 _My father is a great man and you are an idiot, I've worn that thing to how many sparing sessions and you still don't realise it's the same one? Give me the token!_ Clark kept the anger bottled up it wouldn't do him any good to be outwardly furious.

"Whatever you say Boris." He said instead, portraying an air of listlessness that seemed believable enough. It seemed to please the young man that Clark had not disagreed with him.

"I know it hurts Clark-"

Boris could have said literally anything and Clark would not have heard it. The man had handed him back his mother's token.

Without a second thought it was hidden away on his person. He would need a new chain but for now he had the most important part.

He just had to get it back to Yang… Well get himself back to her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Clark had first visited the palace when he was six. That had been the first time he had been deemed old enough to travel. The place had seemed out of the books his mother read him.

The throne room had seemed particularly spectacular to him as a child. The way the gold trimmings reflected the glow of the Dust washed stone. The way it was all carved with different patterns.

His home was great. Large and inviting but this was something completely new.

Back then it seemed out of a fable. Now it just seemed cold.

Clark did not even care that his clothes would seem too casual for court. Something which would have been utterly terrifying on previous visits (after all he needed to look the part of a high court lord.) but now he stood in a plain green shirt and dark trousers. His boots scuffed from his travels.

He bowed to the king sitting on his throne and kept to the listless expression he had worn on the way here. It had served him well so far.

The King was smiling, the queen next to him looked just as happy. Lorens looked relieved (which did make Clark feel a little guilty.). The prince had his arm around his sister. She looked on the verge of tears, clutching the token till her skin turned white. They stood to the side of the throne.

But it was who was off to the side of the stage they all stood on, that made Clark's eyes widen.

His father stood straight. Unlike his son he looked every part the high court lord, dressed in his family's colours and in the newest fashion.

But it was the eyepatch that had Clark staring. Over his father's right eye was a black eyepatch with silver decoration.

His father's expression changed slightly, to one that indicated they would speak later.

"Clark Ozpin." The king's voice filled the room. After all the architect had built the stage he sat on to facilitate it. "We welcome you back to court and I assure you Yang Xiao Long will be brought to justice for her part in this."

Probably by being handed over to Lyman. Clark balled his fists, was the king really so arrogant that he thought Clark would go along with this slander? Before Clark could speak Boris did so.

"The villainess has claimed sanctuary."

"Of course she has!" The queen hissed. "After all the pain she has caused!"

"By doing what exactly?" Clark asked blandly. The court seemed to go quiet. The king cleared his throat before replying.

"By betraying your family to those bandits and kidnapping you of course." The king moved to speak again when Clark looked him right in the eye. The man blinked and looked away. Not able to stand up to the eyes of the young lord.

"Thank you your majesty for your assistance in having my son brought to court." Howl had pushed himself through the crowd and came to stand beside Clark. "If it pleases you. I would like to take my son back to our apartments. He has had quite a journey to get here."

"Of course…" The king said. It was clear this had not gone how the man had expected.

His father pulled Clark through the crowd before any more could be said. They all watched as the Ozpins walked from the room at a calm pace.

A slight tug on his shirt stopped Clark. He turned to see Alice still gripping the token.

"We will speak latter?" she asked. He nodded and that seemed to please her.

Clark felt terrible since the conversation was not going to be the romantic reunion she expected.

/

Yang was not going to wait until night fall like Salem suggested. Luckily Emmet had no issue with that. His point was that once they made it to the tunnel's entrance it would not matter what time of day it was.

That in fact day might be better as they could locate Clark during the day and get him out that night.

As the three circled to the back of the palace Salem decided to ask Emmet a question.

"I thought no one from the temple was allowed at court-"

"So why would a member of the high court allow themselves to be seen at the Temple of Five Sages?" Emmet looked back at her. He had been admiring the garden wall and trying to work out how best to climb it. "Simply put… All sides believe I am their spy."

"So whose side are you really on?" Salem asked anxious.

"Clark's."

Yang looked at him. She doubted that one, the only reason she was trusting Emmet was because he was the only one who could get them in and out.

"Neither of you will believe me, that's fine. But I promised his mother to take care of him. So I will."

As he said that Emmet leant into the wall. Pressing on a previously unseen button the wall did not make a single noise as the rock slid into itself. Revealing a large enough hole for all three of them to get through.

"What?" Yang said as it silently closed behind Salem.

"Like I said, there are things here the royal family has long since forgotten."

"But you know because?" She asked in a hushed whisper as they hid behind a bush from a guard.

"A combination of a love of history and a need to sneak teenaged Howl out of court to see Sophie." He shook his head in fondness.

Yang tried to imagine a teenaged Howl (not difficult as she suspected he had looked like a shorter green eyed Clark.). The part she had trouble with was imagining him breaking the rules to go see his commoner girlfriend.

She guessed once upon a time he hadn't been as _Howl like_ as he was now.

With a hand gesture Emmet made it clear they weren't to speak anymore and led the two of them down an alley to the left side of the walled off garden.

At the end of it was a large bush. Emmet had Yang assist him pull the leaves back to reveal a trap door, from how the roots and undergrowth had grown over it. It was clear it had not been used in a long time.

Once the trap door was up Emmet kept a look out for guards as the two girls climbed into the hole.

Yang found there was a very short drop leading to a set of worn stairs. When Emmet climbed in he closed the trap door behind him. They were in pitch black for a moment before the man pulled a torch from his coat and lit it.

"Alright we can speak again. These passages connect to what is now used as a wine cellar. Once we are there we simply need to open a second passage. This one will lead to a staircase up." He looked at the two girls. "This passage will be narrow as it is hidden within the walls of the palace."

"How are we going to find Clark?" Yang asked. Emmet shrugged.

"We simply keep looking till we find him. There isn't much more we can do." Yang wanted to ask if they could use a spell but Emmet was already heading off down the dark damp smelling corridor. Salem was soon following and if Yang didn't keep up she'd be lost forever in the dark.

Once she caught up to Salem the girl turned to her.

"The castle will be covered in detect magic charms. Someone will know we are here the second we cast anything."

So they had to look for Clark the old fashioned way. Good thing they got started early.

/

Clark had been left to bath and dress in fresh clothing in peace.

Once he excited the shower he found food on the dining table. His father was sitting at the head of the table a glass of red wine in hand.

"I am glad to see you are well Clark." The man said. "You don't know how much sleep I have lost since you disappeared."

The man's son sat, his stomach growled as he looked at all the food. His father gestured for him to eat.

"I am sorry for that." Clark said finally.

"Were you happy?"

At the question Clark thought about Yang catching him swimming and his face heating up, sitting on Calcifer's roof watching the sun rise or holding her hand as the machine moved through the night. Salem murmuring to herself in the back.

He nodded to his father.

"Then you have nothing to apologise for." The man sighed. "I had wished you had been able to stay hidden. The court is a mess. Arthur is hanging on to his throne by his teeth."

"We needed the temple's-"

"Library to research a way to return Miss Xiao Long to her own time. I know and it was probably the best option at the time. Ignore me, these are things that are far out of our hands." His father moved to take some meat off a tray while Clark digested what he said.

"You called Yang, Miss Xiao Long."

"And you called Miss Xiao Long, Yang." The man replied. "I thought with the change in circumstances it necessary."

Clark frowned.

"Change in circumstances?" the knowing look on his father's face made Clark a little uncomfortable.

"Sir Young mentioned how he _personally_ removed my token from Miss Xiao Long's neck. Except I found that token in the western inner garden of our home. That would mean…" It was clear his father was waiting for his son to give conformation.

Instead of speaking Clark simply removed the token from his pocket and showed it to his father. The man stood without a word and left via the door to his study. He returned moments later with a new chain.

"We wouldn't want it getting lost on its way back to her now would we?" the man threaded it through the back of the token and handed it back to Clark. The boy putting back on without a thought.

"It really does not bother you that I chose Yang over Alice?"

"No, honestly I am thankful." Clark met his father's gaze... Suddenly reminded that his father had an eye patch "Before you met her you would never dream of staring down the king." His father just seemed proud.

That statement was followed by a comfortable silence as they ate. Clark was also trying to figure out how best to brooch the topic of his father's eye.

"Father?" he had the man's attention instantly. "What happened that night?"

"What you mean to ask is why I have an eye patch?" Clark didn't respond. "I had a nasty run in with one of Lyman's pets. Nothing of consequence… other than the lost off my eye. Arthur refuses to admit that Lyman attacked though."

"That's where this story about Yang betraying us to bandits comes from?" Howl nodded.

"Vaqueoh is in a strange time Clark. Lyman is subtly threatening the borders but he is also one of Arthur's greatest allies. The king just wants to hand Salem and Yang over to him and be done with it."

"He doesn't realise that if he gives in then Lyman will just ask for more."

Again the conversation lulled into silence. But soon Clark asked another question.

"Is there anything else I should know?" the man shook his head. "About anything father. Not just about court at the moment." Again the man shook his head. "How about the fact that Emmet Conroy looks remarkably like the Third Sage." Clark posed his question calmly.

His father just stared at him before picking up his wine glass to take a sip.

"Emmet is older than you would assume by his appearance. Clark, while you may disagree with his choices… Understand the man only wants for you to be happy."

"Why do I matter so much to him?"

His father took another sip of wine when there was a polite knock at the door.

A royal servant entered. Clark could tell because he was dressed in gold.

"My apologies Lord Ozpin and Lord Ozpin. But Princess Alice wishes to speak to the younger Lord Ozpin."

His father glanced at Clark who clutched at his mother's token. The younger Ozpin stepped forward.

"Good, good. Follow me."

Clark was about to do so when he turned to his father and gripped his hand for a moment.

After all, for all he knew this could be the last time he ever saw the man.

/

Emmet had quietly told them that they had to limit talking as soon as they entered the network of passages that sat neatly within the thick walls of the palace. It was unlikely someone would hear them but he didn't want to risk it.

They also weren't allowed a light source. This was because of all the little peep holes that allowed the group to see into the rooms they passed. Light could shine through them and someone could notice it. This meant they were in almost complete darkness as they travelled. The only light was those peep holes.

Yang found herself stumbling over the uneven ground and she was sure that if aura wasn't capable of healing all the scratches and grazes she had then she would be covered in them. Also her hair was probably covered in dust and cobwebs but she wasn't going to think about that one.

As Yang walked she did stop to check through the peep holes every once in a while. The rooms were all made of the Dust washed stone, the glow making it difficult to tell the time of day. But she did later spy a window that showed the sun was setting.

The rooms themselves were larger and more lavish than the ones Yang had seen in Clark's house. Some had wall paper up with only sections of exposed stone. Others the stone was carved and painted.

If the palace had truly been made to overshadow the Temple of the Five Sages. It did so, but Yang did find the carvings all over the temple's wall more beautiful because it seemed to be telling a story. Where all of this seemed to be for the sake of showing someone else up.

The other reason for her constant checking was the vain hope of finding Clark in one of these rooms. But she knew that was such a low chance… Emmet was leading them to Howl's apartment in the hope that Clark would be there.

The idea of seeing Howl was strange to Yang. She was _possibly_ still engaged to him. She had thrown the cross away but she didn't know if that had meaning or if there was some sort of official way of doing things.

There was also the fact she felt a little like she had thrown his kindness back at him. Not only had she run away when she could have stayed and helped him fight but she had run away with his son. Even if Howl made it clear he really didn't care what they did… it still seemed like a sucky thing to do.

As Yang was thinking she found herself hitting a wall of flesh. She found herself bouncing off of it and Salem bouncing off of her.

Emmet it seemed had stopped. She heard him shuffle about before something in front of her moved and the tiny corridor between walls was flooded with light.

The time traveller had to blink before bending down and climbing out from behind the fire place.

"Ummm…" She said looking back at the structure wondering what would happen if someone lit the thing.

"There's pipes that send the smoke up to avoid it getting into the hidden passages." Emmet explained as he dusted himself off. "How are we Howl?" He asked as he turned to the man.

Yang was pulling cobwebs out of her hair when she turned to look. She was shocked to see he had an eyepatch.

"Emmet was it really wise to bring them here?" Howl looked at his friend rather sternly. "One of Lyman's agents is within these walls."

Yang wondered if Howl was referring to someone like Arachne or perhaps the woman herself.

"The two refused to let me go alone… Not that I begrudge them for that." the man said cheerfully. He frowned as he pulled his top hat off. It seemed it had been scuffed up beyond repair. "We just need to grab Clark and we will be on our way."

Yang and Salem both turned to Howl, they were hopeful that he'd just tell them Clark was in the bathroom or something and they could all leave. Their expressions seem to make him hesitate.

"You missed him by a moment." He said. "A servant just came to take him to see Alice."

All of Yang's previous fears about what could happen came to mind. Would Clark when given the option choose Alice? He seemed happy with Yang but it was always going to be the safest option.

She was pulled from the thoughts when Howl gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. It seemed to be a common comfort gesture in this time.

"Relax Miss Xiao Long. He is working to find his way back to you already." The blond looked up at him. "Which reminds me, I have no hard feelings about the rejection and wish you both happiness."

If Yang didn't know any better she would have thought Howl sounded pleased and maybe even a little proud. She nodded and smiled.

Emmet gave a cough to get their attention.

"As nice as all this is, we need to be moving." Yang followed Emmet.

"Salem." Yang turned at Howl's call. Salem was looking at him, clearly unsure of what he could want.

"Yes Howl?"

"If anything happens… To _any_ of the three of you. Contact me. I will do everything in my power to help you." It was said so stiffly but it seemed to make Salem smile. She gave a nod.

"Thank you Howl… Be safe."

Once the fire place had moved back into place the group moved on. Yang was pretty sure they were walking up and to the south west but in the dark she wasn't truly sure.

It wasn't long before once again they stopped, it was as ungraceful as before. This time Emmet pulled Yang and Salem to a pair of peep holes to look through.

There was Clark, he was in a different outfit. Yang would describe it as dashing with the pale green shirt under a dark vest and a pair of dark suit pants to match. But most importantly (as she learnt by taking a good look at him) was that he was in no way hurt. She let out a sigh of relief.

Alice it seemed had just hugged him. She looked as she always did. Makeup, expensive looking dress and her hair up in a way she must have needed at least one other person to help with.

"Clark I am so happy you are well! I should have trusted my instincts! If I had just dealt with that girl when we-"

"Yang didn't do anything, Alice." Clark's reply was so calm, like he was holding his emotions back. His right hand never seemed to leave his pocket. "I chose to go with her."

"Are we-" Salem started before being hushed by Emmet. Yang kept her eyes on the scene unable to look away.

"You… You went with her! Why? She betrayed your family!" Alice grabbed onto the front of Clark's vest.

"No she didn't." He replied. "I don't know what your father has told you but bandits did not attack my family's home that night. Aesop and the Wizard King of the Emerald city attacked us." It seemed he had no care for Alice's hold on him.

"I know that." That made all of them freeze. Clark turned to look at Alice, his face clearly shocked.

"You knew?"

"Yes… My father told me all about it. Xiao Long works for Valaris, she was at your home to take the Wizard King's daughter back to him. That's why your father allowed the wi- I mean Lady Salem on your land. She's the Wizard King's daughter Clark!" It was clear this should have been a revelation for Clark but he just pulled away from Alice.

"Alice… Yes, Salem is Lyman's daughter but she ran away from him for a reason. And Yang? He's after her as well! This story exists to allow him to get a hold of both of them and still pretend he isn't the villain!" he said it evenly but there was a clear edge to his tone. Yang did find this new side of Clark attractive, able to keep calm even when his own anger was over flowing. Though she did miss some of the adorable awkwardness.

The princess moved closer grabbing Clark's face she looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh Clark… Is she a witch? Why would you believe the lies she tells you?"

"Why do you believe everything you hear at court?" Clark challenged back, still calm. "Do you think that it serves anyone to tell you the truth? They would rather you blissfully unaware." He pulled away from her again but this time she refused to let him go.

"Clark you love me right? Then please listen to me!"

"I don't though…" it was so quiet.

"Wh-what did you sa-say?" she had stopped trying to grab him finally. Yang felt genuinely sorry for the girl, after all the time traveller knew what was coming.

"I don't love you Alice. If the attack hadn't happened that night… I would have called off the betrothal… I'm sorry." The girl clutched the token around her neck.

'NO!" She cried out. "I refuse to believe it! One girl comes along and you suddenly don't love me? You still don't think that's a spell?"

"I don't honestly know if I ever loved you that way… You have always been like a little sister to me and nothing more."

"Then w-"

"Our parents wanted the match, so I did as I was told." He replied dully. It was probably killing him inside to say this to the girl, Yang realised.

Alice didn't reply with words instead she ripped the cross from her neck and went to throw it at him when she stopped.

"You know Clark…" She said softly and she looked at the cross. "This is the only thing protecting you."

The boy didn't reply but Yang definitely had a sinking feeling in her stomach at the princess's words.

"After what you did at court today, my father wanted you dealt with but he didn't because of me. Without me it's likely you and your father will have your titles striped away and your land taken. Just marry me for that Clark! Let me protect you… Otherwise I can't bear to think what will happen!"

Silence followed but Emmet broke it by cursing.

"When you get a chance get Clark out of here. Same exit as before! I have to go make sure Howl gets out!" A wall opened nearby revealing the exit.

Yang could just see Emmet's retreating form as she and Salem pulled themselves out of the wall. They stood in the hall that came into the Princess's bedroom (of all the places she chose to have this conversation, Yang was curious where the girl thought this was going with Yang's boyfriend).

That was when the two girls heard Clark's reply.

Of all things the young lord laughed.

"You don't know this Alice but the only reason I was born a lord is because my grandfather died before he could disown my father for marrying a commoner. You're giving me the same choice." He gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry Alice but I will always choose Yang."

Before Salem could stop her Yang ran into the room. She wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and kissed him.

"Yang?" He said in a daze.

"We came to get you!" She said arms still wrapped tight around him. "Also I love you too by the way." He nodded still clearly a little in shock.

"You!" Alice hissed running from the room to get help, Salem stopped her with a spell.

"We have a problem here!" She called unsure of what to do with the princess she had just frozen in place.

"Yes it seems we do."

All three turned to see a man standing at the other end of the corridor. His orange hair was flooding out of a headband and he wore a vest over his bare scared chest. He was repeatedly clicking his fingers to produce fire.

"I would suggest letting the Princess go Lady Salem."

The girl turned to Clark who nodded. Yang was also unsure what to do. He pulled his arm around her waist to keep her close.

Salem unfroze Alice who ran over to the man and gripped at his vest.

"Theus, please!" he shook his head.

"I apologise to you Princess but you heard the young lord. He willingly went with this criminal." The man turned back to the group. As if summoned a group of soldiers dressed in shiny armour came from behind him. "Do you surrender?" He asked Clark.

The boy gripped onto Yang tighter. His expression didn't change; he was clearly working on a way to get them out of this.

"You're like Arachne aren't you? One of Lyman's-"

"Vessels, yes." The man finished for him. "Which means you should know you are not equal to me."

Without anyone speaking they all prepared to fight. Yang went to take a breath only to find there was no air.

In panic she looked at the other two, both of them were struggling too.

"You should have just surrendered." Theus said as she blacked out and fell to the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Yang opened her eyes and blinked.

She was in a room without a window, the light was caused by a floating ball of light just below the celling.

The room itself was a bedroom, it was similar to the one she had used at Clark's. In that it was just as extravagant.

She, however, was chained to a chair next to a varnished wooden table.

Yang had spent most of their capture in a drugged state, much like her companions she assumed. It didn't seem like Theus was going to risk them escaping again before he could bring them to his boss.

Which likely meant that where ever Yang was now was also where Lyman was. As she couldn't feel the same drowsiness or weakness as she had before. This left her open to feel apprehensive. She had been told about this man for a few months now.

She had heard him referred to as a monster on more than one occasion, so much had been done to avoid this moment.

Yang heard a door open but because of her position she couldn't turn to look at who had entered.

"That's you, isn't it?" She said keeping her voice as calm as possible.

A plate of food was placed in front of her. Various fruits and baked treats, Yang realised how hungry she really was as the delicious smell hit her.

The person who brought it sat down in the chair across from her.

It was a man. His pale hair slicked back, He had a smile on that only accentuated his strong cheek bones further. He had perfect posture and his dark green (if not for the light Yang would assume it was black) suit had no wrinkles.

The silver cross he wore on a chain around his neck only seemed even more clean and shiny in comparison to his dark clothes.

Yang not returning his smile seemed to upset him because he pouted.

"Is that the game we are playing Miss Xiao Long, hmm?" He asked in a way that made Yang feel like she was being scolded by a parent. "My name is Lyman and it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He took a piece of fruit and ate it.

Yang didn't speak instead she moved her hands to see if the chains had any give.

"They aren't going to break. I am aware that you are surprisingly strong for a woman your age. And I have had a lot of time to prepare for this meeting."

Yang glared at him and bit her tongue. She tried to use the strength it gave her to break the chains but it wouldn't work. Focusing didn't help her. She couldn't brute force her way out of this situation or throw mana at it and hope it worked.

That wasn't good because that's all she could do right now.

"Are we done?" She turned back to the man who was eating another fruit. "I told you, I had time to prepare for this." He seemed to be rather angry about that.

"Well sorry but I had no plan to come here and get turned into an Aesop." She hissed back. The man pouted at her again.

"Miss Xiao Long… honestly, I believe you are operating under a misunderstanding." She felt like she was in a story she would have found in Blake or Ruby's collections. "You see I am not going to force this on you nor do I plan to drain you so completely that you become an Aesop."

"No?" Yang didn't believe the man for a second.

"No Miss Xiao Long." He was smiling again. "What I plan to do is take mana yes. But you will live and you will have everything you could want." He pulled from his pocket something. Yang's eyes zeroed in on it.

It was Clark's mother's cross.

"You see I understand what it's like to want something you can't have. You and the young Ozpin, you think you only have so much time. That you will have to return but what if you don't? What if the two of you can live happily within these walls?"

"And all I have to do is give you my mana?" Yang said.

"Something you have so much of that it's not really of consequence is it?" The man dangled the cross in front of her face. "Do you know what the token represents Miss Xiao Long?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Each point means a different part of the person." He held the top of the cross. "This represents the mind." Then the right arm "this represents mana" the left "this represents aura" then the bottom. "And this represents the body. These points all meet in the centre to metaphorically represent the person." He was once again dangling it in front of her face. "Our young lord giving this to you means he is giving you everything that is him."

Silence followed the statement.

"You can have everything Miss Xiao Long."

"Or I could win."

"What?"

"Or I could win." Yang looked him in the eye a smirk on her face. "I think, Lyman, that you're scared of us. After all the three of us have out maneuvered you this long."

His eyes narrowed but the smile was back.

"Miss Xiao Long… You do realise that against my vessels -which are nothing compared to me- you have never won. You are a child who can't even control her own power, how do you think you could win?"

"I don't know but I think you're actually worried." She leaned as far forward as she could in her chair. "Why else are you giving me this option instead of just draining me?"

He slapped her.

"Don't _pretend_ you know anything girl!" he hissed at her. "I brought you to this time!"

Yang wasn't really listening to him in that moment. It wasn't that the pain had cleared her thoughts but it had been a long time since she had really been hurt while trying to use her mana. It was so different from biting her tongue and trying to force the mana out. This was natural, she remembered how it had felt on the farm. It was like her semblance existed not to give her power but to convert her mana into something she could more safely use. The more danger she was in the more power it unleashed.

She could do something with this.

"And yet it's taken you months to get me." She taunted. "How did I end up at the Ozpin's anyway?" By now the cross had returned to his suit jacket and he was glaring at her. Posture still perfect but she was starting to see the cracks through the facade.

"Throw and bring are such difficult spells." The man was trying to keep his cool. "If a strong connection exists between the item and something it passes on the way it can stop."

"Aww so your plans were defeated by the power of true love?" She said with mock sweetness. She could see the anger in his eyes slowly bubbling to the surface.

"I would not test me Miss Xiao Long." That's exactly what she wanted. "You will not enjoy the results."

"What are you so afraid of Lyman?" She challenged. The man stood up and walked behind her. He grabbed her by the chin, his nails digging into her skin.

Lyman wretched her neck up so she was forced to look up at him.

"I am afraid of nothing, Miss Xiao Long." He told her. "Especially not some foolish little girl who thinks herself capable of fighting the greatest wizard of our time." He raised his voice for the first time.

"Oh really? What about people like Emmet Conroy?" Yang had not expected the reaction she had got. She had only mentioned Emmet because it was the first magician she could think of that anyone brought up as powerful.

But the mention of the man seemed to be what pushed Lyman over the edge. He slammed her head into the table and threw her to the ground.

Yang spat out blood and she was picked back up again and slugged across the face. She hit the table with a harsh sounding thud, sending the table flying back. She heard the sound of the plate hit the floor and shatter, her chair splintered and fell apart. The chains held in place though and she wasn't able to move. She could feel her semblance filling her with power. She willed her aura not to heal her wounds for a moment.

Lyman picked her up again and regarded her for a moment.

"Perhaps you need some time to think." He told her before shoving her to the ground again. He straightened his suit and stepped on her chest as he walked past her to go to the door. "I will be back before the night is over. I hope you will have thought thoroughly about your decision by then."

As the door closed Yang let out a groan. Her body hurt and she was sure he had broken a rib or two. She was sure on the list of terrible ideas she has had over the years this was easily in the top three.

The time traveller allowed her aura to heal her wounds. She felt mana flood her and for once she didn't try to control it. It felt so good and for a moment she just enjoyed it as she watched the mana dance around her like fire.

Then she took a deep breath and tried to pull the chains off. She was strong but not strong enough.

"Please break the chains." She said and nothing happened. "Chains break!" again nothing. It was clear that saying something out loud was not going to help her.

She tried to think through the pain was there anything that could help her.

Something did come to mind. When her semblance activated her new arm would glow.

She focused on her new arm, she didn't will it to become stronger instead she willed it to expand. To Yang's shock the chains burst off her arm. She was able to pull herself free of most of the chains then. The only issue was she was still attached by the other shackle.

She tried to pull her hand under it but it didn't work. So instead she focused on her false arm being able to break the chain. It took a moment but this time she got to watch. Around her arm was something that looked like mana's physical manifestation. That was what broke the chain. Even the shackle came crumbling away at the might of her magic.

A quick check and Ember Celica still functioned. Her body still ached and her mouth still tasted of blood. Most of it was healed except her ribs which still felt tender.

Yang walked over to the door and pulled it open. The guards absolutely shocked were no match for even injured time traveller. She guarded one's attack with her weapon and then punched him. She was too far to hit the other with her next attack so instead she moved forward and did the motion. But from her false arm she summoned a fist made of mana that knocked him out cold. Pulling both into her room she tied them together with the chains.

With a smirk she headed down the corridor.

"Should not have underestimated a huntress Lyman."

/

Salem sat on her bed. The window of her room was still bared. The bars meant nothing, the charm was what had kept her from escaping. The bars just a reminder she couldn't leave.

She hadn't been in this room for a few years but it had not been changed. It was still the same wall paper, night sky with stars that really glowed. Wood floor with dyed fur carpets. Her books were still in place, from when she wanted to study to help her loving father.

That was how she realised what he was doing. She read about draining and he hadn't denied it when she asked.

Salem's stuffed animals were still on the bed and the ones that weren't were likely in the toy chest with the rest of her things. The only change she noticed was the walk in wardrobe. When she went to explore, she noticed that there were new clothes inside.

She shivered at the thought that her father had been prepared for her return.

Speaking of Lyman, she heard the door open. She turned from her position on the bed to see him enter. He hadn't changed much over the years.

"Hello my precious little girl." He said warmly. When she was small she would have run to him and hugged his legs. Now she knew that look was a lie. She narrowed her gaze but said nothing.

The man came and sat next to her.

"Salem… I'm not going to turn you into an Aesop. You are my heir after all."

"That never stopped you before!" She turned back to him and her eyes widened when she saw the blood on his clothes. "What have you been doing?" She asked her mind went to Yang and Clark… Had Lyman gone to one of them first?

"I will admit Miss Xiao Long is quite _feisty_."

 _He hurt Yang?_

Salem leaped at him she had no Dust on her so instead she summoned fire and did her best to burn his face off. He wrestled her down and soon she had to let go of the spell.

"Careful Salem or you will fall unconscious."

"I hate you!" She yelled back trying to bite and claw her way away from him. "Why are you keeping me alive? You got what you wanted from me." She had so little mana in comparison to what she once had…

"You still have a use to me Salem and I won't let you die until I'm done with you." With that he let go of her. He moved off the bed and headed to the door. "Now be a good little girl and maybe you will get to see your friends again."

He left after that, leaving the white haired girl alone. She screamed and threw the stuffed animals and pillows. She felt utterly powerless, locked away waiting for her execution. Like when she was still a little girl.

It was funny. She had fought so hard to get away from this place and now she was back and her friends were going to suffer with her. She wished she had the power to end it, get rid of monsters like Lyman but she was just a powerless little girl.

The door opened.

"What do y-" She stopped and stared. Yang stood there gesturing for silence. She then pulled two unconscious guards into the room. It was clear from the way she winced and the dried blood on her face, that she was injured.

"Help me tie these guys up. Do you have any rope?" Yang asked. Salem looked around and eventually settled on using her sheets.

This was followed by Salem hugging Yang. Which earnt her a groan.

"Sorry?"

"Don't worry about it Sal. My ribs hurt a bit is all." The girl smirked and tussled Salem's hair. Usually the white haired girl would be angry by this but she was just so happy to see her friend she didn't care.

"How did you find me Yang?" the girl gave a shrug.

"Caught up to and followed Lyman." She explained "Anyway let's find Clark and get out of this place!"

Salem agreed and as they moved she worked on a spell to find their other friend.

/

When Clark opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a small coffee table and a man in a black suit. Looking around he found he was in a luxurious study with a wall of windows that showed that they were on the side of a cliff above the ocean.

"Hello Lord Ozpin." The man greeted gaining Clark's attention back. The man was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands perfectly placed on his knee.

"You are?" Clark asked though he already had an idea.

"I am Lyman, Wizard King of the Emerald City and welcome to my kingdom. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I can't say the same." Clark kept this expression calm as he continued observing the room. He wasn't in anyway bound or incapacitated. So the second he had a chance he should act on it. He needed to find Yang and Salem and get them far away from this man.

"I wonder about youth today." The man said blandly but his expression showed he was more than just unimpressed. "I could take what I want but I don't, instead I am willing to offer a compromise that will suit you."

Clark's eyes narrowed but he didn't speak. He wasn't really entertaining the offer but if conversing with Lyman had him put down his guard then the boy could stomach some chatter.

"What kind of compromise?" Clark asked finally. In an instant Lyman was animated and cheerful. He acted like some kooky uncle.

"I can offer you paradise." From his pocket Lyman drew Clark's mother's token. The boy stared at it as it dangled in front of his face. However, Lyman moved it so that it landed on a small stone statue of a woman that sat on the table between them.

The statue transformed into a miniature Yang, even painting itself to match her in colour. The token shrunk and she put it around her neck and moved across the table towards Clark. When he moved his hand towards her she took his finger and rubbed her cheek against it.

"You see Clark." The man said with a smile. "The Emerald City exists as a place for those who have no other. Yang and yourself have fought so hard to be together and it's an utter tragedy that you will one day soon have to part."

The miniature Yang held Clark's finger to her heart as if she also felt sad about this.

"So what if you don't have to? The two of you can live within the Emerald City, have everything you can wish for…"

The man left it there and for a moment Clark was tempted. It probably helped Lyman's case that the miniature Yang was looking up at him with the most heart breaking pleading expression.

Except all Clark could think is if he did agree then Yang wouldn't look like this. Her hair and skin would be white and the whites of her eyes black. If she was allowed to live she would be like Salem, only a step away from an Aesop.

Salem… Another reason Clark could never trust Lyman. In the times Yang was asleep and the two of them were not, Salem would tell Clark about her time in the Emerald City. She wanted to make sure he knew not to be taken in by the Wizard King.

He pulled his hand away from the miniature Yang who made a grab for him. She looked so sad… Yang would probably be angry at him. She probably would have also been less… chase about this. Yang wasn't the sweet little thing that Lyman presented her as here which meant all Lyman knew about her was her appearance.

Clark knew Yang and she would never forgive him for agreeing to this man's terms.

Before he could speak though another thought came to him.

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm sorry my boy?" Lyman looked honestly confused.

"Why do my feelings matter? You have us, you could just drain Yang and kill me." Clark's expression returned to calm. "You just said it yourself."

"I am not a cruel man-"

"Please we both know that isn't true." Clark folded one knee over the other and looked the man dead in the eye. "You want Yang's mana; you have no reason not to just take it." the man didn't reply. "Unless you need me for something as well?"

The slightest change of expression, Clark who had spent years learning the art of conversation could pick it up when others would not have even seen it.

"You and that girl…" Lyman growled. "I'm not sure who is more arrogant. Do you really think the world revolves around you boy?"

"No, but I know you need me for something." This time Clark smirked, he enjoyed watching the man seethe. "And I think _you_ are arrogant for assuming I would be fooled by a magic trick and some nice words." Clark knocked over the miniature Yang which transformed it back to the stone statue it really was. The token returned to its original size.

Lyman moved to slap him but stayed his hand.

Clark met his eyes. The man moved back to his original position, it seemed he knew now for sure he could not get away with his benevolent Wizard King facade. His eyes were narrowed and his face grim.

"You are correct Clark. Your little time traveller has her use to me after all with that mana I would be undefeatable." He paused. "You see the problem is… I have a foe who would never allow me to gain that power."

"Valaris?" Clark asked. The man just laughed.

"Valaris is a fly at best. More dangerous to herself and the masses then she could ever be to me." The man shook his head. "No I refer to Conroy. Emmet would never allow me to do what I wish."

Clark did not allow his confusion to show on his face. But he took a moment to digest the information.

"How would I assist with that?" Clark finally said. He knew that his father's friend was more than he seemed but he had shown more interest in Yang then he ever had in Clark.

"With how rude you have been; I wonder if I should even tell you." Lyman remarked but he seemed to think seriously on the matter. "On the other hand Conroy has worked so hard for you not to know that it seems too good to pass up."

The man felt he was in control again and seemed to be enjoying it.

"Do you know much of your mother's life before she married your father?" The young lord blinked surprised that his mother was being brought up.

"I know she was a hero, she defended villages from bandits and Aesop." Something Clark had always been proud of.

"Yes till one day she travelled through the woods on the Ozpin estate. Where she came across the son of the then Lord Ozpin. She saved the boy's life from an Aesop. In return he offered to teach her to control her mana. The two fell in love."

"What has this to do with Emmet?" the man in front of Clark smirked.

"If your mother learnt magic from Howl Ozpin… When did she go to school to study it with Emmet Conroy?" Clark would assume at some other point. "You would assume at another point in time correct? Except she never did. Emmet and your mother did not study together Clark."

"So Emmet lied about how he knew my mother." It bothered the young lord but it was just another lie to him at this point.

"Let me tell you another story then. Once upon a time there was a village destroyed by a monstrous Aesop. A powerful wizard slayed the beast but it was too late. In the wreckage he found the lone survivor. A little girl of six. The wizard raised that girl as his own and to this day cares for her husband and son as if they were blood."

Clark froze.

"Do you see why I need you Clark?" the wizard king said. "If you side with me then Emmet would let me do as I wish." Lyman leaned in. "Name your price."

Clark took a moment to regain his composure and turned back to Lyman.

"I don't have one. I will never help you." Lyman bawled his fists.

"Boy do you realise what you are saying?"

"Is it smart to threaten me? You need me Lyman but I don't need you. You can't kill me because you know Emmet will come after you. If you hurt Yang or Salem, the only thing Emmet could do to make _me_ happy is _kill_ you." The last part was the only part where Clark raised his voice. "You can't touch me or them without risking his wraith. So tell me Lyman." Clark smirked. "What now?"

The table between them flew to the floor but Lyman didn't touch Clark even in his rage.

"Clark got you good, Lyman." Clark spun, heart in his throat. Neither of them had noticed the door opened but there stood Yang and Salem. Both prepared for a fight.

"How?" Lyman exclaimed all pretence of calm gone.

"You underestimated us." Salem looked like she was enjoying every moment of this. "Now you are going to pay for everything you've done!" the girl ran towards her father. The man dodged with ease.

"You little brats." The man growled. It was like invisible hands grabbed Salem they held her in the air.

"Lyman stop!" Clark yelled. "Like I s-"

"Perhaps Conroy would come if I killed you or your lover but some little girl?" He looked at Salem's face. "I should have never brought you back here. I should have just killed you. You, child, are useless now I know I can't use you as a bargaining chip!"

"No!" Yang yelled. She seemed to hit herself in the stomach and punch forward. The strange move sent a magic construct of a fist towards Lyman.

The attack shocked the man and sent Salem flying.

"Salem!" Yang yelled as she tried to grab the girl out of the air. Their hands met but instead of Yang stopping Salem, Yang was pulled along with her. With a crash they went through the window.

"Yang!" Clark yelled he activated his semblance and propelled himself forward. With his semblance he was able to grab onto Yang but all he could do was go tumbling out with them into the ocean bellow.

The current tore Yang from his grasp, the cold made him incapable of moving. The water filled his lungs.

"Ya-cough-Yang!" He cried out. "S-Sal-cough-em!" but there was no reply.

He was lost and alone amongst the waves.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When Yang woke up she felt utterly sick.

Then she threw up a lot of sea water and felt a whole lot better.

"Clark? Salem?" She called out as she looked around the small wooden room she was in. There wasn't much in the room except barrels of what looked like food and water as well as some sleeping mats and a travel pack.

Someone burst into the room flooding it with sun light. It took Yang a second to get used to this and get a good look at who was hugging her.

"Skitty?" Yang called out. The girl nodded and suddenly pulled away. She seemed a little unsure if she had done the right thing. Yang decided to hug her instead of giving verbal reassurance. "I am so glad you're okay!"

The little cat tail on the girl's back pricked up and she turned to see someone enter the room. It was in fact two people. Yang could also now see they had come from a narrow set of stairs.

"You're awake!" Salem said with a smile. She came over to Yang and started checking her over. The other person turned out to be Ásta.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I fished you and Salem out of the water." Ásta explained. "And no, Salem already asked. I didn't find the young lord."

Yang's stomach dropped, was it possible? No, no it wasn't.

She discounted the thought and did her best to stand.

"Where are we?"

"A small boat I purchased in case I ever needed it." the woman explained.

"Ummm… Why did we need a boat?" Yang wasn't sure if it was just the fact she still felt a little water logged or if this really didn't make sense.

"The Emerald City is a moving island Yang. We were pretty far out to sea." Salem explained. "Ásta picked us up."

"Why is Skitty with you? Not that I'm complaining." Yang turned to the teenager and smiled. "I'm really happy you're okay." The girl smiled back.

"I found her lookin' for you around the grounds. Her semblance has been pretty useful." The blond turned to Skitty in confusion. "If she hasn't told you, her semblance helps her locate people or objects she knows."

"Oh…" That explained how Skitty always found her when she had been at the Ozpin's. The girl looked a little embarrassed about this. "So you two have been tracking me?"

"Yes." Ásta said without a thought. "A little difficult until you were captured. You could cover land faster in Howl's machine then we ever could."

After that the group decided to head up to the deck of the ship so Yang could get some fresh air. It was colder than Yang thought it would be and while she could see they were going towards land. As she could see it in the distance covered in mist.

"Where are we going?" She asked "And why is it so cold out here?" Skitty scampered off and returned with a jacket for Yang. She thanked her but at least the girl didn't run off afterwards. She stayed beside Yang.

"The answer to both your questions is we are heading to Mötull, my home land." Salem looked about as pleased as Yang felt. She wanted to look for Clark not go to some other country. "Look, you need allies to fight Lyman. My family can give you safety and assist you."

"What has your family ever done about Lyman Ásta?" Salem hissed. "He carved a piece of your own country off and turned it into his own personal floating island. You lot did nothing about it!"

"Sale-"

"Valaris lives on your own soil and you do nothing about either of them! But I guess it doesn't matter when you're sisters anyway." Again things going over Yang's head.

"Guys! Can we all slow down?" The time traveller asked. "Why do you think your family can help us?"

"My sister Rune is the queen of Mötull."

"And you worked as the Ozpin's head cook?" that seemed like a weird occupation for a princess.

"I… May have sided with Valaris on what to do about Lyman. Rune didn't want to risk a war. Valaris was willing to do whatever it took." The woman told the group. She was a little hostile but then Yang probably was asking a pretty personal question. "My job was taking Salem away from the man, simple act of revenge. But Salem didn't want to go to Valaris or be given to Rune. When I chose to do as she wished instead of what my sisters wanted I was very quietly put in exile."

"So should we be going there at all?" Generally speaking when someone was put in exile in Yang's time that meant you did not return ever to the kingdom or you were executed.

"I said quietly exiled because it was never official. Rune sent a letter telling me I could return whenever I wished not long ago. It seems she has realised how much of a threat Lyman and his allies are." The woman seemed to enjoy the idea of that.

"Lyman has allies?" it was Salem who answered Yang's question.

"Places like Vaqueoh, too scared to fight against him. The places he'll take over once he's finished with the actual threats." Salem paused. "Though from the sounds of it. The only threat he thinks he has is Emmet."

Yang remembered what they over heard. She wondered how Clark was doing, it didn't seem like he had known anything about his mother's connection to Emmet. It also made Yang question how old the guy was because he didn't look any older then Howl. But he had to have been an adult when Clark's mother was six.

"… Emmet Conroy is an interesting man." Ásta said but it seemed she was picking her words carefully. "He has the best intentions but perhaps is a little too adverse to conflict?"

Yang wasn't sure what the woman was getting at.

"Salem, Yang… it's very simple. We will go to my sister and she will give you protection. From there we can see if Clark is still alive-"

"He is!" Yang interrupted.

"And from there with your assistance, Mötull will stand against Lyman and his allies."

With that the conversation was supposedly over and Ásta went to fix Yang some food.

/

It was night when Salem poked Yang awake, she gestured to the deck. The two of them walked up the stairs. It was the white haired girl's time for watch but she felt the two of them needed to have a private conversation about where to go from here.

Which was why she was giving the Faunus that followed Yang everywhere a look. The girl hid behind Yang. Really that just made Salem feel bad.

"Relax Sal, Skitty is with us." The girl nodded and clutched on to Yang tighter. Salem raised an eyebrow at that but she didn't question it. Truth was they may need the girl's help. She might be able to tell where Clark is.

"So what do you think?" Salem asked changing the subject. "Of Ásta's plan I mean?" Yang shook her head.

"I know I'm bias but I think we should be looking for Clark. I also really don't like the sound of all this." The first part didn't really surprise Salem, she herself felt that should be priority number one. "I don't like the idea of fighting in a war that I barely understand."

Salem didn't either. She felt like… Ásta just wanted to use them the way her sister Eira did. For all the hate the woman seemed to have for her family, she was exactly like them.

"Sometimes I feel like the only people I can trust… are you and Clark." The girl admitted. Yang hugged her.

"And Howl." Yang reminded her. Salem realised it was true. His words to her the last time they met in person had been very clear. She had contacted him on the way to the Emerald City via her dreams. He had said he wasn't in a position to assist them himself (it seemed he was in hiding), but he would send aid. Salem may not have seen it but she didn't doubt he had done something to help them.

"Yeah, you are right."

Skitty had detached herself from Yang at that moment and pulled something from her pocket. She passed it hesitantly to Salem. It was a small confectionary wrapped in wax paper. Salem put on a smile and thanked the girl. That seemed to please her.

"So what do we do then?" The blond asked as she leaned against the side of the boat, she was looking up at the stars.

"I guess the second we get on land, the three of us get away from Ásta and we start looking for Clark."

"I-I… can f-ind th-the lord!" the Faunus squeaked out. She pointed behind them. "He-he's that w-way and a-alive." Yang hugged the girl in her excitement. She even pulled Salem into the motion. The younger girl was too relieved to care.

Clark was alive and they had a way to find him. Salem knew there was no point trying to wrestle control away from Ásta on the boat but the three of them could easily escape from her at a busy port town.

"So we have our plan." Yang said as she stood. "Skitty and I better head bellow so Ásta doesn't wake up alone and get suspicious."

The blond left leaving Salem the only one topside. The girl put the sugary treat in her mouth. It tasted of Vesca and was chewy.

The girl stood up and looked out over the waves. She remembered how different things had been on the Ozpin estate. It was simple, Ásta was her protector she would drop everything and take Salem far away. Howl was the mean lord who only protected her because his wife and son had wanted it.

Except now Ásta wanted to pull Salem into a war that the girl wanted no part in. She would kill Lyman without hesitation if he ever hurt Yang or Clark, but she had no interest in Mötull or Vaqueoh. They could all burn for all she cared. They weren't Yang who accepted her without a thought otherwise or Clark who loved her like the sister he had never had.

Yes, Ásta had saved her once but that didn't give her the right to decided what Salem would do. She wasn't a scared little girl anymore. And it was clear Ásta had her own plans for Salem, she wanted to use Salem like Emmet and Lyman had wanted too.

It was Howl who it seemed actually cared. Howl who had made it clear that he would protect her like he would his own child. For no other reason than because Howl it turned out was not an ass but a genuinely good person. But then he had raised Clark so there did have to be some good in him.

The water below her bubbled. Salem frowned at first it just seemed like sea foam or fish coming up to catch insects but the bubbles were getting bigger, faster and multiplying.

Something was below them.

Salem ran for the door and started hitting it.

"Get up!" She screamed "somethings in the water!" She banged her fists against it and repeated the message over and over until the door opened to reveal the others.

"What did you see?" Ásta cried her eyes already glowing in the dark.

Before Salem could reply a tentacle rose out of the water and slammed into the boat. Others came and soon the boat was in pieces and they were all thrown into the water.

Salem was able to get herself on a solid enough piece to stand. A quick look and she was able to spot Yang helping Skitty to stay afloat on a piece of wood.

It took the girl a moment to find Ásta.

"Ásta, throw me your Dust!" The woman looked at her. She seemed to think for a moment before throwing a pouch towards Salem. The girl caught it with ease and attached it to her waist. At least now she had a chance against whatever it was.

Ásta was able to get her footing before another tentacle rose from the depths. It grabbed at the woman who was able to cut it in half with her sword.

This only seemed to infuriate the monster though as other tentacles appeared and started thrashing around blindly trying to hit them.

/

Yang was able to get Skitty onto a piece of deck before the waves from the thrashing tentacles made it too hard. The girl it seemed wasn't able to swim to well, so getting her out of the water was Yang's first priority.

"Stay here, okay!" Yang told the girl. "We'll deal with the mo-"

Something wrapped around Yang's arm and pulled her away. She thought it was a tentacle at first but this was more like she was a fish caught by a fishing line and being wheeled in.

She tried to call out for help but her mouth filled with water every time she opened it.

"Ya-Yang!" She heard Skitty scream. Yang hoped the girl wasn't trying to swim after her.

/

"Ya-Yang!" Salem heard Skitty scream. Looking around she saw the Faunus girl alone on a piece of deck.

Salem felt sick, had Yang been dragged under by the monster?

"Salem! Let's deal with this first!" the older woman yelled as she cut through another tentacle. It was clear there were more than of the things because no matter how many Ásta cut more appeared. Salem looked over at Skitty.

"Stay there!" She called out as she dived into the water.

With the use of some Dust she created a ball of air around her head. She also created a ball of light that followed her and lit her path. Under water it was difficult to see even with the light. Salem was forced to dodge a mass of tentacles that writhed around her all seeking to get at their target.

She had a feeling it was Ásta as she was the one attacking them. Salem hoped this meant that the creature wasn't paying any attention to Skitty. The kid was practically defenceless and had nowhere to run.

Moving deeper and banishing the thought, Salem only found more tentacles. It was starting to unnerve her. Maybe they were dealing with multiple creatures?

She kept moving.

The tentacles it seemed had no ability to tell she was there. They were all still rushing above to deal with the threat. As Salem went deeper and deeper she used a combination of magic and Dust to deal with the effects of being deep under water.

After a while she realised the tentacles around her were thicker. It hit her then what had happened. She was near the tentacles base and it seemed the tentacles all split and likely split again into more and more like vines.

Her assumption proved correct when she found what seemed to be a yarn ball made of flesh. It was one of the most disgusting things she had ever seen… and she was going to have to figure out a way to kill it. She was working under the assumption this was an Aesop which meant she had to figure out where the eye mark was.

She took a deep breath to steady herself. Right now she really wished Yang was here.

But she wasn't and Salem had to go find her after she was done here.

The girl moved forward swimming towards the ball of flesh and began to look for some sort of opening or indication of a start point. When she didn't find one she used some air Dust to compress the water around her and threw it at the beast.

The ball spun and moved rhythmically to reveal a red eye. The creature then let out a silent scream showing the rows upon rows of teeth to Salem.

It also showed the eye mark that lay under its grotesque fat tongue.

Salem moved away as it tried to funnel her towards its mouth. The thing it seemed couldn't move fast. It also seemed to not be able to bring its tentacles back to fight her. So she had to swerve and dodge its mouth but she didn't have to worry about the rapidly moving tentacles she had to dodge early on.

But she could easily be crushed.

Moving as swiftly as she could Salem followed the creature's movements doing her best to keep on the side with the mouth. It seemed to sit at an odd angle on the monster and the other eye was far away from the rest of the face.

Salem had thought this was once a squid but it lacked a beak and it was nothing like any octopus she had ever seen. She had hoped that maybe knowing the creature the Aesop had possessed might assist her in defeating it. But it was so mutated that she had no idea.

The Aesop wasn't even trying any of the classic trick of making her see or hear things. It was, however, effecting the currents around her in an attempt to funnel her into its mouth.

Using more Dust Salem created a saw blade of water and air. She enlarged it to limit her ability to miss (seeing as missing would mean a terrible death.). She allowed the currents to pull her in keeping on her guard.

When a tentacle tried to speed up the process and push her into the mouth she cut it with her saw blade. It was like cutting butter with a hot knife. The creature recoiled and blood filled the water. However, this didn't stop the monster from trying to eat her.

Its tongue pulled out as far as it could, trying to snatch a hold of her. Doing her best not to lose her nerve Salem waited an extra second before making her move.

The tongue came towards her and just like with the tentacle Salem slashed at it with her sawblade. The creature recoiled again. It tried to close its mouth but Salem held it open with the air from what had been her weapon.

Before she could attack again one of the tentacles bashed into, her sending her spiralling off to the right. She regained her senses but the Aesop wasn't showing its mouth anymore.

Salem was going to have to force it to do so again.

She moved in close dodging the tentacles this time the creature revealed its other eye.

"in and-waírþja" She sent her light forward and closed her eyes.

The flash sent the monster reeling.

She was able to use air Dust to force the tightly bound ball of flesh apart. She then summoned a spear of water and sent it flying into the mouth. It pierced the eye mark and the creature froze.

Around her the monster turned to Dust. She watched as she floated in the water. Suddenly she realised how much mana she had expended and the fatigue started to set in. She tried to figure out which way was up so she could swim towards the surface before she lost consciousness and died beneath the waves.

But something latched onto her arms and dragged her upwards.

It wasn't until they breached the surface that she realised it was a bird Aesop.

Salem struggled against its hold because that was all she could do at this point.

As the creature took her away from the wreck she met Skitty's eyes.

Salem did her best to silently apologise to the girl. Skitty though just had a quiet sort of determination that she looked back at Salem with.

It gave the white haired girl hope as she was taken towards Mötull.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Clark could hear murmuring around him as he woke up. He coughed up some seawater as a hand rubbed his back.

"Yang?" He questioned as he opened his eyes. His gaze met an apologetic Delilah and his heart fell.

"I'm sorry." She said "We haven't located her nor Salem."

Clark pulled himself up to see he was sitting in the little cabin of a boat. In front of him was Emmet, the man was focusing on steering the ship. Clark watched him, it was strange to think that the man was in truth his Grandfather.

Delilah was sitting next to him on the ground and from a bag she pulled a water skin and handed it to him.

"Drink." She said as she stood up. "I am going to see if we have any food that will be easy on your stomach." She explained as she left the cabin.

Silence followed her exit. Clark drank water and watched Emmet at work.

"You know, when Howl sent us to rescue you. I wasn't expecting to find you in the waves." The man didn't turn to look at Clark. "Don't worry about the other two by the way. I can't get an exact location for them but I do know they are alive."

"Good." Clark said as he continued to watch the man.

"So what happened?" the man finally turned. He had the usual carefree smirk on. "I'm sure it's quite the tale."

"It is." Clark agreed. "One of Lyman's vessels Theus caught us at the palace. He brought us to the Emerald City."

"Never liked the jerk. Likes fire a little too much." Emmet interrupted.

"I don't know what happened to Yang and Salem after that. I assume they were in separate rooms. When I awoke I was sitting in a chair in what I believe was Lyman's study." The man hesitated.

"What did he want exactly?" Clark moved to lean against the wall.

"He tried to strike a deal with me. He thought that if I was allied with him. You wouldn't attack him." The magician laughed but it sounded a little too jolly.

"Why would he think that?"

Clark took a deep breath.

"He told me you raised my mother."

That made Emmet pause.

"I don't know why this is so much of an issue." Clark continued. "I guess because you are clearly immortal you don't want people realising that."

"Just because I'm not aging as I should you assume me to be im-"

"I also know you are the Third Sage." That interruption earned an honest laugh from the man.

"You know when Sophie told me she was pregnant I gave her a look and said "aren't you going to have fun! Any child of the two of you is going to be quite the handful." And didn't you prove me correct?" he smiled at the boy. "Don't think I'm angry you figured any of this out Clark. I always thought Howl was a little too delicate with you."

Clark frowned.

"Why have I not met you till now then?" the man shrugged.

"An agreement between the three of us… You may have noticed when I make enemies, I make spectacular ones." By now Emmet had come to sit next to Clark his left hand was held out and in motion. The steering wheel mirrored his motions. "You were so small. I didn't want my activities causing you trouble."

"I'm not a child anymore." Clark pointed out.

"No you aren't. You may have noticed how quickly Delilah and I arrived. We've been looking for a reason to come and meet you. But I wasn't going to drop in without your father agreeing to it." The man shook his head. "I know I bring trouble with me wherever I go… granted you seemed to have inherited that."

A comfortable silence fell over the pair. It was interrupted when Delilah returned with food. She made certain Clark finished it before taking the dish away. The boy watched her go.

"Was Delilah-"

"Delilah is recent… well when I say that… She was the slave of a high court lord. I met her while trying to sneak Howl out of the palace to see Sophie. She followed us and when she finally caught up she gave me the most scathing look." Emmet's smile was so very fond. "Curiosity got the best of me and the more time I spent with her, the surer I was that it was love. Granted it took a sometime to convince her I was serious. Sophie adored her, I think she was just happy I wasn't going to spend eternity alone anymore."

"Are we discussing history?" the woman in question asked upon her return.

"Lyman decided to tell Clark." Delilah's face wrinkled at the sound of the man's name.

"Of course he did." She replied. "I hope he wasn't too… horrible."

"He didn't hurt me, if that's what you mean." Clark looked between the pair. "He honestly seemed worried that if he touched me Emmet would kill him."

"That's because I would." The reply wasn't cheerful. "I already lost Sophie to his mess." Delilah squeezed his hand, he pulled hers against his cheek and leaned into it. "I have no plans to lose either you or your father before you at least reach fifty."

"I have a feeling I'd be lucky to reach fifty with all the enemies I've made in the last few days." Emmet gave Clark a light shove.

"Relax Clark. As much as I would hate to say it… A war's brewing. Once it hits none of this will matter. If Lyman is still around, he'll be far too busy trying to expand his territory."

"What makes you think he won't still be around?"

The man gave a sigh and for once looked old.

"Because Valaris is still working to kill him and while he may never take her attempts seriously. I certainly do." Emmet shook his head. "Welcome to my life! I spend my immortality just trying to eek a few more days out before everyone kills each other."

"That's rather morbid."

"It is rather black I know. In truth? There are good people and great people. It's why I keep fighting, so those people can be born and do amazing things. But I've lived too long to turn a blind eye to the people who are greedy and happy to kill those good ones just to get a little more." The man pulled off his top hat and looked at it. It was in a bad way, all covered in scratches and tears. "But then I see something like you and Yang or your father and mother and I remember the good again. Sometimes it's the simple things."

"So what now?" Clark asked. Emmet looked at him.

"Well we have a few options. We can go straight back to where I have your father hidden away." He held his hand up to stop Clark. "But I know that's not really an option."

"We could go look for Salem and Yang." Delilah suggested.

Clark thought about it.

"We should go back to the Emerald City."

Both the man and woman stared at him like he was mad.

"I know it seems strange. But Lyman is going to chase Yang till he gets her and he's admitted that he has no use for Salem. He'll likely have a kill order out on her now. If he finds them before we do and we are lucky he'll be willing to make a deal for their safety."

"So shouldn't we go after them first then?" Delilah asked.

"You want to cut the head off the snake though." Emmet answered for Clark. "If we deal with Lyman. Then the threat is gone. You are risking that Yang and Salem could be captured while you do this."

"Yang and Salem aren't little court ladies. They can take care of themselves. They've saved me before. I don't want to lose this chance to get rid of the threat."

Emmet nodded and moved his hand. The ship started moving in the opposite direction.

"We'd best come up with a plan as we travel then."

/

The building she was in had solid stone walls. There were no windows.

It didn't take long for Salem to realise she was in fact underground. That didn't bother her as much as the fact that she was once again captured.

Granted if she hadn't been she would be dead.

Looking around it was a simple room with a bed and wardrobe. It might have been a guest room. The girl wasn't sure. Once she was sure she wouldn't faint if she stood, Salem began to move to the door.

She found it open. That was a surprise.

The girl left the room and found herself in a hallway made of the same smooth stone. The walls had to have been created via magic, Salem didn't think it was possible for it to be like this otherwise. It reminded her of the capital city (which had been created via magic.).

Walking down the hall she checked to find that there were ten more rooms all with a bed and wardrobe in them. Exactly like the one she had awoken in.

Continuing down the hall she found it opened into a library sitting room. The walls were covered in books. Some were old, others new and some seemed to be home made.

Walking along she heard someone cough. She turned to see a woman sitting by the heath. She seemed to have curled herself up in a cushioned chair with her book and was enjoying the fire.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her silver eyes looked concerned.

Salem frowned, she realised she didn't have Dust on her. She also wasn't fully recovered from her battle with the Aesop.

"Relax, Salem." The woman said kindly. She gestured to the chair across from her. The chair moved so that it faced Salem. Clearly the woman wanted her to sit.

Salem did so. The chair moved to face the woman who pulled her auburn hair out of her face and put a book mark in her book. She then placed it on the table next to her.

"I am Valaris. I'm sure my sister has told you about me?"

"Yes… Ásta isn't nice when speaking of her siblings though…" Salem admitted. The woman nodded. The girl could see now her face was covered in freckles.

"We don't see eye to eye often." Valaris gave a shrug. "My sister tends to believe the rest of us are not doing anything if we do not take up arms at the first chance."

"She seemed to think highly of your choice to have her bring me here." Salem replied in an attempt to be casual.

"Don't think too much on that Salem. I just wasn't fond of Lyman having more mana." Valaris paused. "Which reminds me, I apologise for my Aesop trying to kill the three of you. But after the first encounter they had with Yang and Clark it seemed more prudent to aim for the kill then to try and subdue you."

"Wait… You tried to kill us because you thought you wouldn't be able to kill us." The woman nodded. "What would have happened if you did kill someone?" Salem asked horrified.

"Well, worst case scenario I have Emmet after me because I got his grandson killed."

"How about someone being dead?" the woman shrugged.

"I don't know why you have such an issue with this Salem… I was only trying to avoid Lyman getting the things he needed. I would assume that you and Yang would both prefer death to being an Aesop." She paused and thought. "Most Aesop would prefer it."

"I guess I have an issue with someone trying to kill me and my friends." The woman made a noise like she finally understood.

"Yes… I could see why you might have been troubled by that. I am sorry, I can get a little ahead of myself." Silence followed her statement.

'Why am I here?"

"Because you will be safe here? My sister wanted to drag you and Yang off to war." Salem was aware of this already.

"I don't know why Ásta thought that would be a good idea." Salem didn't think she would have much use on a battle field.

"You know Lyman better than anyone. She thought your insights would be useful and Yang is a capable fighter." Salem was starting to wonder how the woman knew all of this. When she asked the woman gave a guilty smile. "I… Tend to listen in on my sister's conversations as much as possible. Especially anything between Rune and Ásta. Anyway I overheard that you and Yang did not want to go with my sister so I thought-"

"You would send a giant sea monster after us?"

"I made sure Ásta and the Faunus made it to shore." The woman defended herself. "But someone had already whisked Yang away… You three have a lot of trouble with that."

"I guess it happens when a bunch of lunatics keep thinking they know better than you and-"

"I take offence to that!" Valaris pouted.

"You were trying to kill us!"

The woman gave a sigh.

"Let me show you something."

With that she stood up and walked to one of the many exits from the library.

She waited at the doorway for Salem. The girl realised she didn't really have any other option then to follow the woman and did so.

The hallway turned out to be a set of stairs that led upwards.

They entered a round room. Above her head Salem could see machinery. There was clearly more to this building then just stone and a library.

It was also a light room, the windows around filled it with midday sunlight. But Salem could also see that there was grass for kilometres without any signs of other people.

The room itself was made of metal (she guessed because it was also part of the machine) in the centre sat some sort of large control box and an empty glass orb. The orb could easily fit a person, it was so big.

"What is this place?" Salem asked as she walked around the room. She spotted what looked like an enclosure to the back. Walking over to it she got a fright.

A black creature leaped towards her snarling.

"This is my laboratory." Valaris explained. She was now behind Salem. The woman placed her hand on the glass of the enclosure wall and whispered something. Salem noticed that vines of red came from the sleaves of her shirt and spread themselves across her arm.

The creature froze and looked at Valaris before it calmed and walked away from the glass.

"What was that?" Valaris' arm returned to normal before she spoke.

"I've taken to calling them Grimm. It's a name that was used for Aesop once upon a time and it seems to suit. They are something I have been researching." She turned to Salem. "I guess you could say they are Aesop but also not?"

The girl frowned at her.

"Aesop are spirits that were once human. They possess objects and animals to affect the world. At first I was just trying to find a way of giving them a body. But I created these creatures." She seemed to think on her next words. "Though I am not sure I need an Aesop to make one."

"It listened to you."

"They… are empty. But they like having purpose." The woman frowned. "The process allowed the Aesop's soul to move on and this is the shell it left behind. But I can create the shell without the soul… Theoretically."

"Why would you be doing this in the first place?"

"I told you before. I was trying to give them a body. But instead I moved the soul on to a better place." Valaris seemed pleased with herself.

"Yes, yet you still use Aesop."

"Those ones… prefer to stay in this life. Their souls want something; I am simply helping them achieve it."

"You are a real humanitarian." Salem replied back as she stared at the enclosure. Various creatures stared back at her. Their eyes various colours the most common one red. Likely Lyman's victims then.

"Why are you so set on disliking me Salem?"

"Why should I like you Valaris?"

The woman looked puzzled as she watched Salem look at the creatures.

"We want the same things." Salem turned to her. "We want a quick ending to Lyman. We don't want to fight in this war that has nothing to do with us. We both have something we would like to protect… We both know this world is full of people who would like to take advantage of us and the ones we love."

The woman paused.

"I have a plan to destroy Lyman but I would like some help."

"Why do you need my help?" Salem asked again the woman gave a shrug.

"I don't need your help Salem. I want it. Like I said we are alike and I am sick of being judged for what I am doing." The girl stared at her.

"Why would people judge you for what you are doing?"

Valaris walked over to the machine in the middle of the room.

"Above us is a cannon. If a great enough power source is put in the orb, then it can shoot a blast that could destroy the Emerald City."

"And Lyman."

"Yes and no one else has to die." Valaris grinned.

"What about the other people in the Emerald City?" Valaris blinked.

"Well… The blast would kill them but what does it matter? The Emerald City's population is nothing in comparison to the lives that we would lose to the war."

Salem was unsure.

"You're worried about it." Valaris followed with a clarification. "My experiments over there?" She pointed to the enclosure. "They react to negative emotion."

"I just… Yang and Clark would hate-"

"Yang and Clark aren't here." Valaris reminded her. "And Lyman slammed Yang's head into a table. He also plans to drain her! Think about everything that happened to you! Think about the Aesop you have seen! Think about the fact that you keep seeing more and more because Salem those Aesop exist because of Lyman."

The woman turned to the girl.

"Can you really not justify a group of people who let themselves be deceived by that monster dying to save others?"

"I… Yes." Salem admitted. There were only a few people she really cared about in the world and if she could make it better for them then she would. "What do you need me to do?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Yang coughed and splattered as she pulled herself on to shore. The mist had made land seem further then it was.

She shivered as she blinked the salty water from her stinging eyes.

"Well, darling, aren't you a difficult fish to catch." The time traveller knew exactly who it was just from her voice. Suddenly the feeling of being a caught fish on a line made sense.

Yang turned towards the person and saw Arachne. The woman was position like she was in a beach chair but using her extra limbs.

The time traveller stood, she was still coughing up sea water but that didn't matter.

"I'm not going back to Lyman." She explained.

The relax pose didn't change.

"You talk as if you have a choice." Thread flew towards Yang. Catching her within its grip. Yang used the abuse the waves had piled on her to summon her mana. She the destroyed the thread like she had the chains within Lyman's lair.

For the moment the only thing that happened was wind. Yang shivered her body still wet. Arachne moved from her lazy position and just looked at her.

"Well then…" She said almost unsure. She seemed to have not expected Yang to be able to escape on her own. Thread flew out from under the ground and grabbed Yang.

It threw her into a tree.

Yang stood up and ran towards Arachne, who moved back. The woman kept sending thread out at Yang. The time traveller realised no matter what, the woman would not let her get close so she tried something instead.

Summoning her mana up, she leaped into the air and thought of a giant fist bellow her. As she landed on the orange fist and sent her false arm forward.

She flew into the surprised Arachne and landed in a crouched position. Yang _knew_ she had to remember that one.

Capitalising on her surprise attack, Yang ran forward. She took a moment to activate Ember Celica on her other arm as she sprinted across the sand.

Thread sprang up from the sand creating a giant web in found of Arachne. The woman wiped her mouth with her hand.

"You know it's only been a few weeks since we last saw each other… but it's clear you've changed since then." The woman's extra limbs folded themselves into her back. It was like looking at some sort of warped star attached to her back.

The limbs started moving at rapid pace. Working on something.

"I apologise. I should have realised when last we fought that you were not someone to under estimate."

Suddenly what looked like a rope whipped towards Yang. It destroyed the spider web between them. Yang stopped it with Ember Celica. The force sent her back. But Yang was able to move to her right and use a mana construct of a hand to grab hold of the rope.

She then did her best to throw it. Arachne though used the motion to send herself behind Yang.

The woman then sent her legs into the girl's back.

Yang took the hit but was able to spin herself in the air. As much as she didn't want to take hits it's not like it was a bad thing. Every hit she took just seemed to give her access to more of her never ending mana reserve.

She was finally starting to understand what her semblance really was. Anyone else in her situation would explode like Howl had been afraid she would. Her semblance stops that from happening by essentially acting as the middle man between her and her mana. It gave her the ability to do all this in a fight without actual training.

Arachne sent out more ropes towards Yang. She seemed to think if she sent enough towards her the girl would be unable to defend herself.

She was right. Yang used her construct to send herself into the air. She did her best to aim her decent to be on top of the woman.

Arachne seemed to realise what she was doing and constructed another spider web. Yang sprang off of it and landed a little further away on the beach.

Thread grabbed at her leg and pulled her back towards Arachne. Yang allowed it and when she was close enough she took a swipe at one of the woman's extra limbs.

Arachne let out a scream. The limb jutted out at an awkward angle for a moment before it was wrapped in the thread. She seemed to still be able to use it, just not to fight to much more.

When Yang went to attack the woman again. A spider web appeared to send her back. Yang was prepared for it this time and punched through it with her construct.

However, the thread constricted the rest of her. Arachne had trapped all of her but her false arm. The girl twisted herself in the sand in an attempt to get free before she used her arm to grab hold of the thread and had the construct rip it apart.

Once free she found Arachne to have disappeared.

"You've been way less talkative this fight." Yang called out. "Now you've just up a disappeared?"

Suddenly a rock came flying towards her. Yang punched through it only to find that behind the rock was Arachne. The woman grabbed hold of Yang with her bare hands. Her extra limbs trapping the girl as she used her thread to try and rip the false limb from Yang's body.

Yang kicked her in the chest and sent the woman flying. After all Yang's semblance did still make her physically stronger. With a glance down though Yang could see that the fake skin on her new arm was torn in places. It reminded her on holes in her clothes.

The time traveller knew she had to be wary of any more attacks on her arm. Arachne had clearly realised that was how Yang created her construct and if the blond lost her arm she wasn't sure if she could keep creating constructs.

She also didn't know how to fix it.

Arachne hadn't moved at this point. It seemed the woman was waiting for Yang to attack again. But if Yang did the woman would just create another web to defend herself. How could Yang stop her?

She noticed that Arachne was clearly working on more thread from how her extra limbs were moving. The one Yang had hit was not helping though. It seemed that while it could be used somewhat during fighting it wasn't much use for anything else.

So Yang could defeat her by putting her limbs out of commission… but then that would probably stop anyone. So Yang decided it was as good as any other plan.

The question was how to take out the limbs.

Instead of running towards Arachne, Yang ran around to her right. One of the ropes that the woman had been preparing hurtled itself towards Yang.

The girl plucked it out of the air and kept going. When another one came flying Yang summoned her construct and it grabbed hold of it.

While Yang ran left, the construct ran right.

Arachne fell to the ground caught in her own thread. Yang moved in to hit her when a bur did so first.

Before Yang knew it Arachne's head was separated from her body.

/

As Clark looked up he could see the cliffs that the Emerald City sat upon. It was intimidating to realise how far he had truly fallen the night before. He was just glad the three of them had aura to protect them. But he was still worried about the other two, even with Emmet's assurances.

The sun was just starting to rise and so Clark could see the stair case carved into the cliff face that led up to the city.

Turning to ask Emmet a question the boy saw him kissing Delilah goodbye.

"You aren't coming with us?" He asked the woman. She shook her head.

"I am… not going to be of use in the city." She explained as she pulled at strands of her long white hair. "My first master took my mana from me, so I am incapable of magic. It suits us though." She added the last part before Clark could speak. "I will stay here with the boat and prepare for if we need to make a quick exit."

"Are you sure?" She hugged the boy.

"Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." She looked at Emmet who gave a shrug and jumped off the boat. "Come back alive."

Clark gave a nod and jumped off the boat.

"This will be a long hike." Emmet commented as they walked up the stairs. "By the by avoid magic for the time being." Emmet flattened his top hat and hid it in the cloak he had switched his jacket for. He had given Clark one as well. The wind buffeted it around like a play thing.

"What are we going to do once we reach the Emerald City?"

"Ask to be let in." It was said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Clark, you look like a drowned rat and I not much better. As far as the door man will be concerned we are more unfortunate souls for Lyman to judge. He will let us in the city and we will get at least past the front door of Lyman's palace."

"It's that simple?" the boy didn't believe it would be.

"Well it will be that or I have to blast through the wall because the doorman has a picture of you. But I would prefer it oh so much more if I don't have to do that."

The two walked along the stair case. Looking back Clark could see that Delilah had gone into the cabin after watching them for a while.

"Do you have any questions for me by the way?" Emmet asked. Looking back, he seemed to see Clark's confused expression. "I mean about your mother, father… You've honestly taken all this rather well."

"Too well?"

"I wasn't going to say it." Clark could see the man's worried face. "We have a while. Is there anything you wish to know?"

The two were silent for a while as Clark thought.

"What was my mother like before marrying my father?"

"A lot like Miss Xiao Long." Emmet replied. "Though Miss Xiao Long seems... More forward, that could just be due to the time she was born in."

"My father?"

"In public, the perfect lord's son. Behind closed doors, he could be your worst enemy. In a fight utterly useless." Emmet gave a laugh. "I think that's why he pushed you to learn to fight. Granted he's quite capable now."

"You could have reached out to me in so many ways-"

"First you assume it would be safe to do so. My erratic appearances at court are often due to attacks on my life and the like. Secondly the complications that would introduce, no one at court except your parents knew who I truly was. Third Lyman, he only found out recently that I raised Sophie."

"Isn't the third reason also about my safety?" Clark was a little miffed.

"Yes it was actually. My point is though Clark and you may not understand this. I wanted to be a part of your family. But when you have something you want to protect, sometimes you let go of what you want."

"I didn't do that." Emmet made a sign to indicate he was listening as he climbed a stair that had crumbled away. "I should have married Alice and that would have protected Yang."

"I was never happy with your father's decision there. But the worst that happens when Delilah and I share a room is gossip. Maybe that would have protected Yang but also remember that it would not have stopped the attack on the house." Emmet jumped over a hole where the stairs had completely collapsed. "Also would you have been happy?"

"No." Clark said as he jumped over the hole. "I think that's the worst part though."

"Do tell?"

"I… I don't want to lose Yang."

Emmet didn't seem to want to talk from that moment. He seemed lost in thought.

The Emerald City itself was amazing. Clark had never seen it in person, he had been knocked out when they had entered it the other day.

He also understood why Emmet didn't want to have to break in. The city was completely surrounded with walls of green crystal. It seemed to have sprung from the ground like a plant.

The only object that looked man made was the door. It was large enough that carriages from the larger docks could ride through without trouble. They were green with gold accents.

Next to them sat a silver rope. Clark went to pull it when Emmet stopped him. The man pointed to a sign that read "Bell out of order please knock." The man proceeded to do so.

A man in green pulled aside a shudder and looked out at them.

"Well!" The man said with a grin. "That's more like it! No one ever reads the sign." Emmet gave the man a smile back. "Now state your business."

"Myself and the boy are looking for a home." Emmet said. "We lost ours to a raid and no one was willing to give us compensation."

"The boy doesn't look like he's yours." The man said suspiciously.

"Not by blood. But we are family." That actually wasn't a lie.

"How'd you get here?"

"Snuck abo-" Emmet put his hand over Clark's mouth. The boy had thought it was a valid lie.

"We had enough money to pay for our voyage but not much more."

It seemed their little performance was enough.

"Well that's a horse of a different colour, come on in!"

They were ushered through the great doors by the man. The city within reminded Clark a lot of Vaqueoh's capital. The buildings were made of the green crystal substance and were in rings around the town square. Except there were so many houses.

There were also houses upon houses. Clark had no idea how all these people lived so close together but they seemed happy. The citizens smiled at them as they walked past, a few even welcomed them.

A few children did point at Emmet due to his skin tone but that was the worst that happened. Clark did notice there wasn't any Faunus. It seemed the Emerald City's doors were open to anyone who needed them… unless you were the people that needed them most.

Clark and Emmet were ushered to a small but well-crafted carriage with two horses ready to pull it. It carried them up the streets towards the green crystal palace that was even higher up then the city. Clark really did not realise how far it had been to the water.

They got through the gates just fine and were left in a sitting room full once again of green.

"What now?" Clark asked. Emmet looked completely relaxed.

"Oh they know who we are by now. My guess is that they are waiting on Lyman's orders as to how to deal with us."

"So… What do we do now?" The man turned to look at Clark.

"Well we could blast through some walls and call Lyman out."

"I would prefer you didn't." At first Clark was confused as to how he didn't hear the door open but then he watched the wall slide into place silently much like the secret passages of Vaqueoh's palace. Speaking of the palace. In front of them stood the man who had captured Clark, Yang and Salem. Theus.

"Theus, how are you?" Emmet asked. In one smooth movement he stood up, his hat back in shape and on his head with a flourish.

"Emmet." The man said with distain. "It has been a long time. How arrogant do you have to be to just walk into your enemy's home?" Emmet just looked at the man.

"I take offence to that. I am very capable of levelling this whole island." The man gave a smirk. "Would you like a demonstration?"

Before anyone could move Emmet throw his hat out towards Theus. The group all jumped away as if it would explode.

It did not.

Instead it landed and sat there. It had clear sight of the wall behind. Once the guards Theus had brought started to question the move, the top hat flipped over and with one zap the wall was gone. Only rubble remained.

"Now that will be all of you if you don't leave the adults to their conversation." The guards were gone before Theus could speak. Emmet just kept smirking. "You too Clark."

"I'm sorry?" Emmet gestured to the hole in the wall.

"Go and make certain Lyman doesn't leave. I will handle this."

Clark would disagree but he hadn't been able to make a move last time he had seen Theus.

"Do not fight Lyman Clark." Emmet added.

Which meant really the man just wanted Clark to not be in the room. The boy understood and left the man to his fight. He had brought Emmet along for a reason, even if it did bother him to be told to leave as if he had no use.

/

Skitty was clinging to Yang now. It was clear decapitation was not something she was used too.

Ásta cleaned her blade with a cloth.

It was clear the woman didn't care or at least was too use to it to seem effected.

"Where's Salem?" Yang asked doing her best not to look at the body.

"That's nothing to-"

"An Aesop took her!" Skitty interrupted Ásta. The woman was clearly unimpressed.

"Do you know where she is?" the younger girl nodded to Yang's question. That was a relief. The woman though didn't look pleased.

"I can't let you go Yang." She said grimly. "I am going to take you back to Rune and-"

"No you aren't." the time traveller growled. "Look! I don't know you and I don't trust you. _I'm_ going to go get Salem back and then _we_ are going to go get Clark."

"But-"

"I don't care about your war!" The girl screamed. "Either you let me go or you're going to have to kill me!"

Ásta stared at her for a moment. Yang wondered what the woman would do, she didn't make a move for her weapon. So Yang turned to Skitty.

"Where's Salem?" The girl pointed and the pair walked off, leaving the woman along on the shore.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It took Clark a moment to realise, this was the room he had woken up in the day before.

In front of him sat the chairs and the table. The stone figure of a woman was still lying there alone.

However, the windows that he and the other two had fallen through the night before… they were perfectly fixed. He also now understood why the room was set out the way it was. The widows were a sort of enchanted glass. They could show the view but they also had the power to show events.

His assumption was events that were playing out at this moment.

Clark was watching Emmet fight Theus.

Lyman's vessel set pillars of fire towards Emmet. But the man dodged them. They followed and once they made it to his top hat and were sucked in.

Emmet then moved back and the hat flipped to send fire flying at Theus. The man pushed it away with a hand. He then picked up the hat likely in an attempt to destroy it.

The hat spat water at him and flew away.

"Emmet has always had a sense of humour." The bland comment surprised Clark. He turned to see Lyman. The man looked displeased, he was standing in what looked like the doorway to a secret passage.

"Escape passage?" Clark asked.

"Indeed." The man replied. He took a long look at Clark. "But I realised upon my exit that a hostage would be of much use."

"You won't hurt me." The boy said through gritted teeth. Lyman smirked and walked towards Clark.

"Emmet isn't the type to risk it." the man said in a low growl.

Clark was gone before Lyman could even make a move. He was on the other side of the room. The boy extended his bow staff and prepared for an attack.

It looked as if he wasn't going to get a chance to obey Emmet. He was going to have to fight Lyman.

A quick glance at the screen told him Emmet was still busy fighting Theus. The man was keeping him at a distance with his fire and air based attacks. But the top hat was slowly moving around to his back without his notice.

The fight could end at any moment but it would still take time for Emmet to make it to Clark. Till then the boy was on his own.

Lyman snapped his fingers and the furniture around the room started to move.

Clark dodged the table and balanced himself on a chair. Lyman stood at the centre of the moving room. When Clark jumped towards him to attack the illusion burst into fire and smoke.

Looking around the room Clark tried to locate the man again. It did not help that the furniture was also trying to attack him.

The furniture wasn't too dangerous. Though there were copies about that when he touched them burst into fire. It was more disorientating then anything.

But then Clark had the feeling Lyman didn't want to harm him too much. He needed him alive to bargain with Emmet.

Clark dodged books that flew towards him from the ample book shelves. Lyman could not have left the room. In an attempt to flush him out Clark sent green energy spears out in every direction.

The green curtains that lined the walls of the room burst into flames.

Before Clark knew it Lyman was upon him. Using the fire as a distraction he grabbed Clark by the throat.

"You boy… are quickly becoming not worth the trouble." The man hissed as he slammed Clark into a table. The boy gasped for air.

"What? Finally ran out of smart comments?" Lyman growled, his face was so close Clark could feel his hot breath. The fire had stopped around them but the smoke floated around the room. Ashes danced around the pair making everything feel eerie.

Clark sent a spear of green light out towards Lyman. The attack was batted away like it was nothing. It flew across the room and became embedded in the wall. Disappearing moments later.

"Do you know what I am going to do Clark?" Lyman asked. "I'm not going to hurt you. But you are going to come with me. We are then going to find Salem and kill her." The man slammed Clark into the table again. It collapsed under the weight but that didn't loosen the wizard's hold.

"Then I'm going to find Yang Xiao Long and have you watch as I drain her and kill the Aesop that's left. Then I'm going to kill you and Emmet and there's nothing you can do about that boy."

There was one thing Clark could do. If Lyman was too powerful for Clark to attack he could… make him weaker. Clark dug his nails into his palm, enough to draw blood.

The boy grabbed hold of Lyman's wrist and dug his nails in. Again deep enough to draw blood.

"Do you really think-"

The man stopped himself as he realised what was happening.

Clark pulled his hand away revealing a string of blood flowing between himself and Lyman. It flowed freely and quickly.

"No!" The man hissed as he pushed back against Clark. The boy felt the force. Felt the attempt to force his own mana into Lyman.

But Lyman had power not control and in a battle of wills Clark was stronger.

After all control was the one thing Clark excelled in.

The strand of blood grew thinner and thinner as Lyman's hair turned white and his skin pale. Clark stopped the process then.

"I didn't want to do that…" Clark muttered. The man just lay there and laughed. He looked up at Clark the whites of his eyes the same inky black as Salem's.

"Have a taste of power boy. Lie to yourself and say you only did this to protect your woman."

"That is the only re-" Clark's voice was drowned out by the mad laughter. He didn't try to speak again though as he watched in horror.

Lyman had bit off his own tongue and was now laughing as blood poured from his mouth.

Clark stood and watched as the man died, laughing all the way.

"Clark?" the boy could hear a man's voice. But it was distant… He was still coming to terms with what had happened.

Clark knew he had been standing in place for a while now.

Lyman lay there dead, the blood from his mouth on the ground drying.

It took him a moment to realise that Emmet's arms were wrapped around him.

"Clark? Are you alright?" The man asked as he turned the boy's head to make direct eye contact. Clark just gave a nod. "What happened?"

"He's dead."

"I can see that… But how?" Clark turned his head to look at the body.

"I drained him of enough mana that I could kill him… He bit his own tongue…" Lyman's hair had turned white, his skin so pale… Clark could still hear him laughing away as if the boy had told a joke. "It was the only way I could win."

"I know." Emmet said. "Listen to me Clark." The boy turned his head back to the man. "What you did… You found a way to survive, that's all."

"I can feel it." It was so strange. Clark had always had so little mana, that it felt like all the mana in his body was going to over flow. Like a waterfall.

"Mana… I'm sure you can." Emmet spoke calmly. He pulled Clark over to one of the few chairs still left standing. "Clark, listen to me."

The boy looked up at him.

"I did something ter-"

"No one ever needs to know what you did." Emmet hissed. "What matters now is what you use that power for! Lyman would have only used it for his own selfish wants." The man took a breath and smiled. "I know you Clark. You will use it for good… and if it becomes too much for you to handle give it to someone who is worthy of it."

The boy nodded again but did not speak. He was doing his best to digest what Emmet had said. He was also trying to get a handle of all the mana within him. It felt a little better than it had moments ago, which he thought was a good sign.

"Clark. We do need to move soon…" Emmet said as he looked at the door.

"My mother's token." Clark looked at Lyman's body. "He had it and I can't leave without it." When he moved to stand the man stopped him.

"Stay there, I'll find it."

A quick search of the dead wizard and Emmet found it. The token had been in one the man's pant pockets. Emmet handed it to Clark who held it tight for a moment. He then pulled it over his neck.

"We need to find Yang and Salem." Clark said.

"We will." The man pulled Clark up and walked towards the hidden passage. It had sat open the whole battle. "First we return back to Delilah."

Upon their return the woman ushered Clark into the cabin and curled him up in blankets. She then produced a meal for him while Emmet set sail. Clark assumed the man knew where they were going and didn't question it.

Delilah looked between them worried but Emmet refused to talk about it.

Clark didn't speak at all for a while.

He was instead focusing on the steadily quieting feeling of all the new mana within him.

It grew easier by the moment but Clark had a feeling it would never feel right.

/

Once Yang and Skitty had started walking it wasn't difficult to find where Salem was.

A large tower was jutting out of the landscape and Skitty just pointed to it.

"So what are you going to do after we find everyone?" The time traveller asked hoping to start a conversation. The girl looked at her.

"S… Stay with you and Lord Ozpin?" The girl turned back unsure of her question. Yang guessed that would have been perfect and she wouldn't have minded. But before she could agree she reminded herself that she was going back.

"Look Skitty…" The girl was about to take back the answer when Yang decided to tell the truth. "The truth is that I was thrown here from another time. I have to go back but that doesn't mean… I'm going to make sure you have a home."

By that Yang meant she was going to bat her eye lashes at Clark and hope that worked. But she doubted the boy would let Skitty go off alone.

"You… s-said that before."

"And I still mean it." Like all other times Yang started a conversation with the girl it was over as quickly as it began. The silence was pleasant though, Skitty seemed genuinely happy traveling with Yang.

"Don't move." A voice called out. At first Yang thought it was Arachne but that didn't make sense. From the ground came a group of giant insects.

"You are welcome." They spoke in the same voice.

"Aesop." Skitty whispered, she looked up at Yang for direction. The beetle like creature snapped its pincers at them.

"Relax." The giant bee said. "We'll take you to Salem."

"If we refuse to go?" Yang asked.

"We'll take you to Salem." A butterfly said.

"To Salem!" The other's agreed as other deformed insects came from the ground.

Yang got it.

"Skitty we are going to go with these nice creatures." She pulled the girl closer. "If anything happens run and I'll hold them off."

The girl gave a worried nod.

Traveling via Aesop meant that they reached the tower by night fall. A willowy woman that reminded Yang of Ásta was there to meet them at the door.

"Where's Salem?" Yang called out as they climbed off the bugs. The woman rushed up to them and pulled them inside.

There was Salem but she didn't look too happy. Skitty smiled at the girl which seemed to only make the girl look guilty.

"Sal… What's going on?" Yang asked looking between the pair. The white haired girl looked between the group but it was the woman who replied.

"Sorry, should have introduced myself!" She said excitedly. "I'm Valaris!" Yang knew that name… The woman that wanted Lyman dead.

"Yang Xiao Long and this is Skitty." The girl nodded from behind Yang. She didn't seem to like this new energetic person.

"I knew you already! Nice to meet you though Skitty!" The woman said with a grin. "Yang I just need you to do one thing for me."

"What's that?" Yang was looking at Salem, she was suspicious especially when Salem didn't want to meet her eye. "Sal?"

"This tower is a cannon. We're going to aim it the Emerald City." The girl explained.

"It will kill Lyman with one attack!" Valaris added.

"Fairly sure if you have a cannon that can shoot something that far away. This thing is going to take out more than Lyman."

"Necessary sacrifices." The woman said as she came towards Yang.

"No! No such thing." Yang declared pulling away from the woman. She turned herself to Salem. "Are you seriously okay with this?"

"Lyman needs to die Yang and if this is the only way to do it…"

"But what if it isn't? We haven't tried anything else!"

"You haven't! Why do you think everyone is so scared of him?" Yang hadn't really thought about it. She guessed Lyman must have done a lot of terrible things.

"But that doesn't m-m" Yang froze. She felt trapped in clay.

"S-stop!" Skitty screamed. It was the loudest the girl had ever spoken. She ran towards Valaris but the woman forced her back. Valaris held her hands out and started moving them towards this giant clear orb in the centre of the room.

Yang walked towards it. Well more like her body was forced toward it. The invisible mass around her kept pushing her. She turned towards Salem who was looking at her feet.

"Don't hurt her." Was all the girl said.

"None of this will hurt her." Valaris replied as Yang entered the orb and the exit shut behind her. "I told you already Salem. I did my calculations. This process is well out of mana shock range. Miss Xiao Long will not be harmed by the process."

"Salem!" Yang cried out at the girl. "Can you really do this?"

The girl looked at her.

"You really think you can save the world with your fists?" She asked. "Yang we've been pushed from place to place. We've never been in control, this… This is the power I need."

An eerie light began to glow in Salem's eyes.

"Sal…" Yang said.

"I'm sorry Yang but sacrifices have to be made and when the worst one is a little of your power-"

"What about the innocent lives?"

"When have they ever mattered?" Salem shrugged. "I care about protecting you and Clark. I want a world where _we_ don't have anything to fear."

Yang heard a click and was unable to reply. The orb began to glow and the machine hummed.

The time traveller felt it. It was like something was pulling at her blood. Pushing it out of her skin. She fell to the ground, huddling in on herself. But the feeling didn't stop, instead it became more intense.

She could hear the groan of a machine all around her. Someone was banging on the orb. Looking, she saw Skitty.

Yang pulled an arm out to touch the glass like substance by the girl. Skitty was still trying to break it with her bare hands.

In some ways the process felt like her semblance but like it was eating her power instead of allowing her access to it. She could see the mana dancing around her like fire and she could feel pain.

But it was so distant that she couldn't find it in herself to scream.

/

Upon reaching land Clark had been about to ask if they were going to dock on the little beach. But instead the boat kept moving. It travelled across land as easily as water.

"Did you think your father was the only one with a machine?" Emmet asked, seeing the boy's expression. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Clark said, he was choosing to focus on now instead of what had happened. "Do you know where Yang and Salem are?"

"Valaris has them." Emmet explained. "At least I assume that. I spelled a map to show me their location and both are exactly where the woman's tower it."

"So what do we do?" Lyman was… gone but Clark had completely forgotten that Valaris had also made an attempt to capture Yang by sending her Aesop after them.

"Valaris is a little mad but she's far more… companionable then Lyman. We may be able to come to a compromise-" Emmet spoke again before Clark could interrupt. "But don't worry, I won't allow any harm to come to Miss Xiao Long or Salem."

Clark nodded and stood up to stretch his legs. As he stood on the boat's deck he could see a tower growing closer. That was likely the one Emmet had spoken of.

Once they had reached it they climbed off the boat and looked around.

That was when Clark noticed the tower was moving.

"Tha- What is it doing!" Clark called out. They had just appeared in the new location when the thing started moving towards them.

"That is a cannon!" Emmet replied. "We need to move now!" The man picked up Delilah in his arms and went to move when he noticed Clark hadn't. "Clark!" He called out.

But the moment he did Clark had disappeared.

The boy knew something like this would cause catastrophic damage to the world. He had this ill gained power he might as well use it!

He stood himself under the cannon and using his new mana reserve he pushed back on it. The cannon was forced back up. He didn't know if the person in control knew what he was doing or what but the cannon still took the shot.

It made him glad for his choice. Since the cannon was pointing up the shot flew up into the air and towards the moon.

The power shattered the side of it leaving shards across the sky. Clark could not imagine what that would have done to Remnant itself. Luckily the cannon just kind of fell to the side, it seemed to only have one shot in it.

Clark stood watching the moon when he felt arms wrap around him.

Turning he found Delilah. Emmet was admiring his handy work.

"Never do something so idiotic again!" The woman hissed while pulling him towards her chest.

"Utterly amazing and fantastic quick thinking!" Was Emmet's reply. "But never do it again. Your father would end me."

Clark gave a nod he was still a little in shock at what his new power was capable of. A hand dropped on his shoulder, ending the moment. Emmet grinned at Clark.

"Now let's find Miss Xiao Long, shall we?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"How?" Valaris screamed. Yang could just hear her as she pulled herself up into a seated position. Her whole body was shaking.

The woman kept screaming words but Yang had no idea what she was saying. Salem was also speaking she thought but that was also going in one ear and out the other.

Skitty was up against the side of the orb still looking at Yang. She was utterly terrified.

Yang stood up for her even though she didn't feel like it. She felt sick, like someone had sucked something out of her.

Except at the same time whatever had been taken was flooding back.

The time traveller just stood for a moment, her eyes on Skitty.

"Get out of the way." She croaked out making an attempted at a gesture for Skitty to move to the right. The girl did seem to understand shuffling away from the orb.

Taking a deep breath Yang summoned the energy that was flooding into her body and punched the orb's wall with her false fist. Around it the construct appeared at the force shattered the orb.

Skitty sprang on her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Why did you do that?" Valaris yelled. "You destroyed my work!" The woman ran towards Yang only to find herself flying back.

"Calm down, Valaris." Yang turned as she heard the familiar voice. Emmet's eyes were focused on the woman. Delilah next to him looked worried.

Clark though… Looked like he was far away.

"Clark!" Yang called out as best as possible but her voice was still not right. It did get the boy's attention. He turned to Yang and once he saw her ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking over her. Skitty pulled away to allow the two to hug.

Yang all but collapsed in his arms.

"What happened Yang?"

"Valaris and Salem wanted to use me to power that cannon. They were going to use it to kill Lyman." Yang explained.

"I-it's tr-true!" Skitty added.

"Pointless." Emmet hadn't taken his eyes off of the woman. "Dangerous and pointless."

Valaris who was up against a wall of glass, snarled like a cornered animal.

"Why? Please tell me Emmet, after all it seems you always know everything." As the woman spoke Clark clung on tighter to Yang. She was grateful as she wasn't sure her legs were steady enough. She searched the room for Salem, the girl was just looking at the ground.

"Lyman is dead." At Clark's words, Salem looked up. "I watched him die."

"Of course." Valaris hissed. "There's no way he could have fooled you."

"Valaris." Emmet warned her. "This is over."

"Oh please Emmet. Do you honestly believe that monster is dead?"

The man didn't reply, instead he just seemed to search for the right words and find none.

"Emmet?" Valaris seemed finally unsure.

"He is dead." The man said. "Like Clark I saw the body."

"How did he die?" Salem asked. Yang felt Clark stiffen against her.

No one answered her.

"This is perfect!" Valaris cried in excitement, ending the silence. "Don't you see?" She had turned to Salem at this point. "We can now create peace! Remove the people who have hurt us! No one will have to fear monsters like Lyman again."

That was when Yang noticed that something was moving behind Valaris. The glass stood between them and the creatures. They were black with red eyes… They lacked the white bone like armour but Yang could recognise what they were without it.

A pack of Beowolf.

Grimm.

"What are you doing with those?" She screamed. "Kill them!" Clark held on to her, keeping her steady. Valaris looked behind her and smiled.

"Don't fear them." She cooed at the creatures and they seemed to calm. "They were just attracted-"

"By the anger and fear." Yang said. "I know."

"Yang?" Clark asked.

"They're Grimm Clark. The things hunters fight."

Yang had not expected to see them in this time. Clark grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He attempted to give her some comfort.

"They sound like lovely creatures." Emmet remarked. Valaris looked ready to speak when Yang did.

"They're monsters. Happy to kill any human, not for food but because that's all they want to do!" Clark began to rub Yang's back; she hadn't realised she was shivering. "Because of them… Because of them, all that's left of civilisation in my time is four kingdoms and a bunch on villages that are there and gone before you know it!"

"Stop it!" Salem yelled.

When everyone turned to look at her, Valaris broke the glass and ran.

The Beowolf leapt from their enclosure and ran towards the group.

Clark let go of Yang and in the blink of an eye was in front of one of the Grimm. He extended his bow staff and hit the creature on the head.

Emmet was at the centre of a group and took of his hat. It dropped to the ground and from there Emmet turned around. In perfect sync fire came from Emmet's sleeves and attacked the Beowolves in front of the man and fire erupted from the hat and hit the ones behind him.

A pair came at Delilah who jumped in the air and got both of them with a spin kick.

One came towards Skitty. The girl yelped and jumped out of the way. She pushed a shelf on to it and kept running.

Yang moved quickly, hitting the creature with a mean right hook from her construct.

Once the Grimm had turned to dust, they stood for a moment.

That was how long it took them to realise the only ones in the room were Emmet, Delilah, Clark and Yang.

/

Salem hadn't expected to see Valaris.

She had been running away because she couldn't take it anymore.

The woman shoved a journal into Salem's arms.

"Hide it." She said. "That is my research on the Grimm. Now there's one more thing you need to do for me."

"I don't want to do anything for you." The girl muttered. Valaris grabbed her arm and nicked her skin with her long finger nails. Salem watched the red drip onto her pale skin, utterly confused.

"Do you think this will get better Salem? You said you want to protect them! You wanted to make a world that's safe for the people you love." Salem did want it. "So do that. Emmet is going to kill me, Salem. But I am going to give you everything."

The woman nicked her own skin and before Salem could speak she saw the familiar string of blood form. It brought back terrible memories.

But this felt different.

Whenever Lyman drained her Salem felt the power leave her, like it was being pulled from her skin. But this was the opposite. Power was being pushed into her. Once the process was finished Salem looked at Valaris.

The only colour on the woman was her clothes. Her silver eyes looking unnatural against the black sclera.

"Kill me…" She whispered. "I don't want to be an Aesop."

Salem just stared at the woman for a moment.

"I…" She couldn't speak, taking a moment she whispered something softly to herself "ga-brikan hals".

There was a snap and Valaris fell to the ground.

Salem heard the shuffle of feet and saw Skitty run around the corner. The girl hid the book; she really didn't know what she was going to do.

/

Clark saw the Faunus, Skitty run into Yang's arms.

"Skitty?" Yang asked. The girl was clearly upset, tears running down her cheeks.

"S-Salem k-killed the bad woman! Said s-something and her- her neck broke!"

Clark wanted to say he didn't believe the girl when he heard footsteps. Salem had returned to the room. She looked strange though. Clark would say she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"She's right." The girl admitted. "I killed Valaris." There was a pause. "She asked me to do it because she knew Emmet would." The wizard didn't speak instead he went to check the body. Salem didn't move as he passed her. "I am sorry Yang." She finally said.

"Sal… It's okay. Just don't do that again. There's always-"

"Another way?" the girl asked. "Yang I…"

"You drained her." Emmet was out of breath when he re-entered the room. "Valaris is dead but she's also been clearly drained of her power." Clark did his best to keep the memories of his earlier antics at bay.

"She gave them to me. Forced them towards me." Salem said, she looked at each of them "She gave me everything to use as I wish." Her eyes darted to the enclosure that and once held the Grimm.

"Salem, listen to me!" Clark moved towards the girl slowly. "Those things are monsters-"

"They are just animals, all they need is a pack leader!" Salem hissed back at him. "I can use them to make everything better!"

"Did you really think the cannon Valaris built would help anyone?" Clark's question seemed to physically sting Salem.

"I don't care about anyone but you, Yang and Howl. The rest of this would can burn for all I care as long as you three are safe and happy."

Clark wanted to say that they wouldn't be if Salem did this.

"You'll see Clark." She smiled at him as she began to glow.

"Salem no!" he activated his semblance but he was too late.

"What just happened?" Yang asked as Clark fell to the ground.

"Salem… threw herself." Emmet quickly pulled a map from his cloak and unfolded it. He then pulled out a small metal disk and spun it. He then hissed out a curse. "She's hiding herself. I won't be able to find her quick enough."

"Don't then." Clark replied numbly. He could feel Yang next to him, she was hugging him in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'll have to stop her Clark." Emmet said. "I left Valaris alone and look what almost happened." The man threw his hands up towards the machine above. Delilah pulled his arms down.

"Perhaps though it's best for now to go back to the boat and rest."

Emmet didn't reply but he did look at the rest of their little group. He didn't speak as he walked out of the room.

Yang pulled Clark up and helped him out of the tower.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Clark was standing on the deck of the ship watching the sun rise when he felt someone's presence.

"Sorry, couldn't sleep." Yang came up beside him and looped her arm with his. The false skin on her arm had been mended the night before.

They stood in silence for a while as the sun rose in the sky. Clark remembered the last time they had done this. They had been sitting on Calcifer's roof, they had a plan. Everything hadn't gone up in smoke at that point.

Yang held his hand and squeezed it tight.

"I'm going to have to go home now aren't I?" She said. "After all what else is there?" Clark knew what she meant. There was no threat hanging over their heads any more.

But at the same time… The moment she left, she was gone forever.

"Yang… I love you." He kissed her because it was all he could think to do. He couldn't ask her to stay and he couldn't go. Once the kiss was over he held her close.

"Not to interrupt the moment but there is something I want to talk to you two about." Both turned to see Emmet. The man looked a little grim. Delilah came and sat on the side of the boat.

"I really don't want to talk about Salem right now." Clark said, still holding Yang as close as possible.

"This isn't about her." Emmet looked at Delilah and back to Clark. "I have an option for you." No one spoke so Emmet continued. "Clark has already guessed this Miss Xiao Long but I am immortal. I have actually tied Delilah to my own life. We will live as long as the other does."

Clark looked between the pair. His eyes were wide as he turned the concept over in his mind.

"Could you…" Emmet shook his head.

"But I could teach you the spell. It may take a few years but…"

Clark's eyes went to Yang. She seemed to still be trying to digest what was just said.

"You'd be waiting for me." She finally spoke. "Remember, this is two thousand years Clark. I won't hold it against you if you just want to move on." But she didn't sound as if she liked the idea.

Clark kissed her again.

"Yang, this is a way I can be with you. I can wait, I doubt I will run out of things to do." He said it in the hopes of lightening the mood but Yang didn't seem convinced. "I mean it Yang. I am willing to wait for you… If you can accept that I might be a little older."

That seemed to shock her. Yang looked at Clark as if she was seeing him for the first time. The girl pulled away from him.

"Oh…" She said. "I… I should have totally worked that out before."

Clark wanted to ask what Yang was muttering about. She seemed too have had some sort of epiphany. The girl turned back to him before he could.

"You remember the year I'm from?" Clark nodded and said it for confirmation. "It's New Year's Eve the day I got sent here. You better be there when I get back."

Clark smiled. That was when he remembered his mother's token. He pulled it from his pocket and went to hand it to Yang.

"No, keep it. It will remind you of me." She then gave him a cheeky smile. "And you have it in my time."

It took Clark a moment to understand what Yang had just said.

After all that implied she had met him in her… oh! Suddenly he knew what Yang's epiphany had been. He smiled and pulled her close again.

"I'll be there." He promised and kissed her again.

Emmet gave them a moment before he spoke.

"Now, I know it's sudden but it may be for the best to send Miss Xiao Long home. We need to get moving after all." Clark guessed the man was worried about people coming to investigate the tower.

He pulled Yang closer. Even though they now had a plan, he would still need to wait two thousand years to see her again. He wasn't willing to let go just like that.

"Umm…" Yang said. They all looked to her. "Look once I'm gone… I need you all to do something for me."

"Anything." The girl smiled at Clark's quick reply.

"Take care of Skitty." The little Faunus girl had been hiding in the doorway to the cabin but now Clark could see she was crying. "I mean it."

"Relax." Delilah was the first one to speak. "We will happily welcome her to our strange little family." She walked over to the girl and gave her a hug. She then whispered something in her ear.

Skitty ran over to the boy and Yang. It took Clark a moment to realise the reason she was standing there so awkwardly was because of him. He quickly pulled away and the girl wrapped her arms around Yang.

"I-I'm go… going to mis-miss you!" Skitty cried out. Yang pulled her close.

"I'm going to miss you too." She said as she started to cry. "But I got you the home I promised you." The way Skitty looked at Yang, Clark got the feeling that wasn't enough for her. Clark had a feeling Skitty and Yang were like him and… Salem. Siblings in all but blood.

Clark made a promise to himself to treat the girl as family and make sure she has everything she needed.

Once the good byes were over though there wasn't much else to do. They couldn't just keep procrastinating. Yang did have to leave and they needed to move off. Emmet really seemed to think that someone was going to come and investigate the tower.

Yang kissed him one last time as Emmet worked the spell.

"You better be there waiting Clark!" She hesitated "I love you."

He recited the date to her as she disappeared just so she knew he remembered it.

/

"Y-Yang!" She heard her name. Blinking she opened her eyes.

Her father was looking down at her. His blue eyes clearly worried. Looking out, Yang could see it was still night. The moon was shattered though and with surroundings that she hadn't seen in months.

It felt nostalgic.

She was home.

"Dad!" She called out wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's get you inside." The man said as he picked Yang up. It didn't seem to cause him any trouble.

He carried his daughter up to her room and placed her on her bed. He left to get some hot chocolate while Yang changed into different clothes. She didn't feel like pyjamas as she could see the first light of dawn. So she replaced her combat dress with an orange tank top and a pair of dark cargo pants.

She had to smile at the bumblebee that Ruby had added to the pants as a reference to her motorcycle.

It felt strange to be in pants again.

Yang was looking out her window when her father entered with a mug of hot chocolate.

"So…"

"Dad…" Yang turned to look at him. She took the mug and took a sip. She realised that all the things she had had in the other time that tasted like chocolate, had nothing on the real thing.

"What happened Yang? I came back and you were lying in the door way." He looked at her arms. "And well…"

"I don't know what to tell you." She said. "Honestly I'm still trying to… reorientate myself." She took a gulp of the drink.

They sat in silence for a while before her father patted her on the head.

"Why don't you get some rest then and… you know, when you're ready you can tell me." She gave a nod, eternally thankful to her father for giving her some time.

Once he left Yang finished the drink and lay down in the bed. She looked at her false arm. If it wasn't for the thing she would assume it was all a dream. But she really had gone two thousand years in the past.

She thought of Clark and she looked out the window. She was hoping he was out there waiting for her but he wasn't. Was it bad she was already missing him? Where was he?

Yang gave a sigh.

She decided she would sleep until it was about noon and then she would tell her dad everything. Hopefully he would take it all in his stride (but Yang wasn't holding her breath on that one.)

As for Clark?

Yang was going to wait till tomorrow morning.

If the man hadn't shown himself by then… Well she was going to look for him herself after all he should know not to keep her waiting!

She felt better for having a plan and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was asleep.

 _Note* If people have not noticed I added a new chapter to the story (chapter 13). This was due to upload shenanigans._

 _I just wanted to thank people for all the positive reception. I wasn't sure how people would react to this story with how prevalent other Yang pairings are._

 _This story was born out of a conversation I had with a friend about the strangest (but possible) RWBY pairings that could exist. OzpinxYang became the favourite. Partly because we started calling it Ozzy shipping and we love puns (for those who don't know green and gold are the Australian sports colours and Aussie Aussie Aussie Oi Oi Oi is a common Australian sports chant.)._

 _The other reason was because the more we talked about it the more we realised they were actually very suited to one and other. The joke then became how did we justify this? I then wrote this and got another friend involved as an editor._

 _As to the question of a continuation… It is unlikely to happen at this point. This story was written to be cannon compliant with Volumes 1-3 and if I were to continue it… Well I would want to have a better idea of where the characters are and what they are doing. So I would probably be waiting for a few more volumes to come out, before doing any more with it._

 _But if someone else wants to mess around with the pairing or idea on their account, feel free._

 _And if people have any questions about the story (like where are Emmet and Delilah at this point/What happened to Howl/How does –something- work/etc) just leave a review with the question. I will add it to this note to avoid people getting spoiled._


End file.
